The return and ascension of Ainz Ooal Gown
by Remembrancer Of Tales
Summary: Ainz had been forced back on Earth after a disastrous fight against the last of Dragon Lords. Back here, he had had things need to deal with as the shadows of the past also followed him back here. When he was going to be given a tragic end due to fatal wounds dealt by an old rivalry, something miracle happened (Please read the bolded text in the beginning of 1st chap for more info)
1. Chapter 1

The return of Ainz Ooal Gown

**First and foremost, just by looking at my username, you would have probably guessed that I am one of the fans of Ainz, so this short story of just a few chapters is going to be the showing of how fate backs him up, this time not through an indirect influence but rather a more direct method, through a Deus ex Machina character. This is the alt ending to the series of snippets named "Probably Not a One-Shot Collection" by another fanfic writer, Pterodactyl, whose story I have to describe as a hidden gem in the Overlord fanfiction community. This fanfic has not been finished yet, but he said that the ending would be a tragic end for our bone daddy. As a loyal devotee as I have forever been from the start, I almost can't stand and watch Ainz and Nazarick to suffer. **

**This series of snippets was first written before the revelation of how the advents of players work and the resistance World class items give their users against Wild magic, so… There are some changes compared to how Maruyama has intended in his story, but, nonetheless, it is still a rather emotional and quite a well written fanfiction in my opinion and I fully recommend you to have a look at it. **

**And special thank to members in Atheistbasementdragon's discord server for beta-ing this for me. Especially the users with the name of Lutemis, Herne and Evilsod as three of them have helped me a lots. Of course, also thanks Pterodactyl for creating the original fic.**

**Disclaimer: This is my first fic and I am not a native speaker**

**I do not own anything (except my OC)**

**The original setting of this alt ending belongs to "Probably Not a One-Shot Collection" by Pterodactyl.**

**SUMMARY OF THE SNIPPETS AND THE SCENARIO OF THE ALT ENDING: The Sorcerous Kingdom that was created by Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick has existed for 3000 years. During which time, it has triumph over many enemies: other nations, Dragon Lords, Players and other catastrophes. However, in one fight against the last alliance of the Dragon Lords, they have successfully killed off Ainz. Yet, it was not the end of him just yet, just like how it had happened to every other Players that have died on Dragonland - the name given to that land by one of the prominent Players used to be there. Back on Earth, he woke up on a hospital bed in his human body with almost all of his level reseted, his inventory intact except the items he was using during those final moments. Having been in the form of an Overlord for so long, it had morphed his personality much, beside from the caring attitude he had for his friends and those that he interested in, almost everything else had changed. While he was on Earth, he tried his best to find a way to go back there, protect his friends and their families as well as survive the vengeance of ex players and the greeds of criminal syndicates. This story happened after he had had his vengeance for Bellriver - a dead member of the Guild back when YGGDRASIL still existed.**

* * *

'_So… This is how it's really going to end… isn't it_?' Suzuki Satoru—the person who has just came back to this damning "waking world" for quite some time after spending his time in a "dream world"—thought bitterly. The world he currently resided in was called Earth, a world ruined by the never ending greed of megacorporations long ago, with thick, depressing toxic fog covering it's surface both day and night. It's the world which he was first born into, a world he has never found worth in.

On a much different world, a much more beautiful world where he had spent 3 millennia that had only been 3 years back on Earth, he had been known as Ainz Ooal Gown, the ruler of the entire world, an Overlord, who, with the help of the floor guardians of Nazarick, his true home, and the new loyal servants of that world had ruled over all things. His reign had been a golden age that had lasted longer and was more glorious than any of that world denizens had ever had the honor to see, beyond any other, before or after, one with everlasting growth in knowledge, technology, wealth, and unity. It was an age of true and ever existing hope and progress where everyone could truly sleep peacefully in their homes without any fear of beasts or other races come to harm them, for everyone was equally below him and his family. Everyone was each others' neighbor; they worked together for the glory of their nation and of their Lord. They knew that through the glory of their Lord and of all who he holds dear, they would be forever blessed.

Most of all, he had also been known as a Player, a legendary entity that appeared in that world every 100 years through some unknown magical means. The reason for such a name was that all of them were players present during the last moment of a once famous DMMO-RPG named "YGGDRASIL", which now has a sequel.

'_Why_ _was I so careless when fighting those lizard bastards…? Only to be cast back to this damn land I had almost forgotten about - for good reason. Only to live so pathetically once more... and to earn such a pathetic death…_' He mentally cursed himself while coughing blood.

Indeed… right now, this once legendary mage monarch was laying on the dirty street, his mana completely depleted and unable to regenerate, too weak to reach the inventory space. There were several bullet holes on his chest, abdomen, shoulder and arms. To top it all off, it was acid raining heavily, as if the sky was mocking him, salting his wounds even more as his lungs were being filled with more and more toxic air.

All around him were the empty bottles of healing potions, weapons, bullet shells, blood, limbs and the unconscious bodies of those who has just attacked him. Some of them were yakuza, some were hired mercenaries, some were ex-Players who had a personal grudge against him back when they and he had been in that new world.

Each group had different reasons for attacking him. Some of the people used to be players wanting vengeance for he had killed them back then. Some others were more of a righteous type considered him as evil and couldn't let him keep existing. The yakuza and the mercenaries wanted money, his knowledge and his items for their clients.

One vs 150. Yet, to make matters worse, this was also a complete death trap that there is no way to escape from. It was not just by the fact that he was currently completely surrounded in every direction by enemies brimmed with killing intent toward him, but also when their revealed themselves, the activation of [Dimensional Lock] via a sealing crystal could be easily sensed from very near there. Under such an overwhelming situation, the one who was the target would desperately try to run. Some would beg for their lives or die trying to resist with the enemies still mostly intact… But not Ainz. Motivated by something, maybe the pride of who he once was or by the forlorn hope of one day being able to return to that paradise once more - or maybe both, he decided to not even falter and fight till the end.

It was truly a sight to behold, with moves, thundering sounds and vivid flashes of swords, guns and magic, just as how it had always been described in works of fiction. Every one of his movements - from every item used, every spell cast, every hit, every counter attack and every dodge and parry - were the definition of accuracy, as if each of them had been calculated with extreme precision. _So_ precise, that the augmented mercenaries had a hard time fighting him before dying to either his sword or his spells. Many of the ex players were consumed by rage or frustration by how he fought so skillfully.

To the outsiders, he was literally an artist, a true dancer of Death on the battlefield. With his rapier-esque rune sword and spells as his main tools, his masterpiece was painted on a grayish background with the red of blood and fire, the blue of ice, water and lightning and the thundering roars of magic being casted as guns were fired. These colors and sounds, in some way, had truly disturbed their usual autonomous life of sleeping, eating and working to near dead, giving them lively faces of awe and slight horrors.

In reality, he was more tense than ever before since the day he returned to this world, and it was somewhat refreshing. The easiest to be killed off and also the most numerous were the yakuza. All of them really didn't have a clear idea of who they were fighting against. They only knew that this mission they received earlier was from multiple clients and only had one target that seemed to be easy.

From what they gathered from the briefing, some of these clients had personal grudge against him, and this person had somehow "dishonored" an influential Yakuza clan, although he looked very vulnerable. This was so serious that, in the mission, they would also get help from other allied forces. What they didn't know was that, this "dishonoring" was in fact the total destruction of that clan HQ with their higher ups killed just by that individual. The reason was that this organization was directly responsible for the death of someone who was really close to this target.

Yet, it didn't matter. For them, all that mattered the most was that when this "easy" job was done, they would be paid very heftily. This underestimation and their lust for glory and cash had left them very unprepared for the operation as they only carried ordinary guns and blades, and deemed that their numerical advantage combined with this "force" would make this an easy cash grab. They started their attack with rather disorganized reckless charges as each of them tried to seek personal glory where they couldn't find it. Their guns and blades were absolutely useless against him as their weapons were low level and he had his [High Tier Physical Immunity] turned on. Thus, they could do almost nothing but to scream, trying to hit him pointlessly and feel the agony from his attacks.

The more elite were the mercenaries. Their attacks were much more organized and tactical. Many of them were soldiers with augmented parts that improved their maneuverability, strength and reflexes. Dealing with them was much harder as each of them also trained in a military manner with all of the required strategies for spec ops and modern warfare. Most troublesome of all, some of them seemed have been lent some YGGDRASIL items.

Yet, they had major weaknesses that he had exploited to the very maximum. Although augmented and provided with weapons that were meant to harm him, they used them very inefficiently. They were single minded on the orthodox ways they were taught during their training. So much so, that the most flexible of all of them only managed to utilise a basic mixture of some tactics.

Not to mention, the new tools from their clients were not that much use to them as they had never used such unique items before. Because of that, they could only make use of this new equipment to the very least of their potential, especially when many of them were medieval weapons which they were not all that familiar with. Worst of all, many of their "allies" were nothing but a bunch of wild beasts trying to selfishly earn for themselves some non-existent glory, thus making their work a lot more difficult.

Then, there were the ex-Players. Most of whom had grudges against him. The others had the "righteous" mindset that "darkness and evil must be purged". After a period of gathering information, they had finally found their archenemy and where he stayed, where he usually went, his daily pattern, and some of his plans. For all of them, this was the most opportune time to get their vengeance, to execute their idea as they could not let it go easily. For a week, they had spent all of the resources that they had been gathering to hire mercenaries, and yakuza so that they could at least be the fodder in this operation. At the same time, they decided to attack him at his most unprepared moment with an overly elaborate plan that he couldn't escape. The plan had two most noticeable parts that must happen at the same time. First was to have the area of the operation affected with [Dimensional Lock] spell via a magic crystal which some of them had in spare when they died under the hand of Nazarick. The second part was to have him completely surrounded with each direction had an equal number of troops.

They were the most dangerous of the attackers as they fully understood their arsenal. They also knew full well who their enemy was and were, not to mention, supposedly the most organized and flexible, as some of them were professional tactician Players who utilised tactics on the field very well.

However, just like him, they were now very fragile as most of their levels had been reset. The only thing that somewhat resembles who they used to be were their leftover gear, low tier spells, and their personality. Some of these items were still considered high tier. However, just like back in Dragonland, those who don't have enough of the required level of, Job, Racial classes, or stats of the items could still somewhat use them as long as there was one level in the basic job or racial class.

For example, to use the legendary class sword [God's bane], it is required for the Player to have a level in [Paragon] job class - an advanced class you can obtain after you have all [Templar] level. But now, in the real world, to use the item, you only need a single level in [Fighter] class, which is the most basic for almost all melee oriented build, as you at least need this to use warrior class weapons. However, it couldn't be as effective as those who had all the requirements. Thus, they could not utilise the fullest of their equipment's potential as before, but this gear was all still very lethal nonetheless.

Ever since the day he met another Player in the New World, he had significantly escalated the amount of training he underwent with the help of his Guardians, especially Cocytus. This had not helped him level up or increase his stats any single bit. However, it did help him in many other ways. He had become more accustomed to melee weapons, to the point that he had the reflex, the skills, the mindset, and the elegance of a master of using melee weapons, and hybrid fighting - at least among those with pure mage builds and mid tier hybrid builds. From someone who was considered to be a master of preparation, he had also become much more potent in the art of being flexible and adapting on the battlefield.

When the ambush was started, he instinctively moved to a safer position, about 2 meters from where he was standing. The pointless bravado of the yakuza became a strategic advantage for him as some of them became his meat shields against the spells and ranged attacks that were heading toward him. He almost didn't waste any of his MP in dealing with them, as he found that it would be such a waste to spend any on this expendable fodder when compared to the rest of the enemies that he was dealing with.

Using the mess that was their attack, with his custom made spell imbued sword and other items in the inventory, he unleashed waves of AOE attacks to kill off, or at least severely injure many of them and those more elite among the attackers, especially the more hot blooded Players. Such tactics had devastated the enemy number, injuring and knocking down some Players. Only due to their equipment were they able to survive the attack.

Using the confusion caused by the devastation, he cast [Anti-Life Cocoon] for himself, jumped in, pinpointed Players injured from those spells and struck them down by the weak points of their armor before they could even do anything, killing them off permanently. With some other surviving victims now having much lower morale, they were quickly put down by a simple but precise strike to their critical parts. Shocked by such a rampage, the rest of them that managed to fall back to a safer distance healed and quickly change their approach toward him.

Some of the more careful mercenaries that were not caught in the waves of magic changed their tactics and turned on their exoskeletons to enhance their speed. Their intention was to surround him, using run and gun tactics so that he could be tired down while their clients could shoot him down with their magical weapons.

However, it did not go as planned. For him, their movements were predictable as he had seen them many times before. Ainz used a one time use item that released a temporary unevaporatable thick mist that allowed only the user to see and navigate through it without trouble, while the enemies almost couldn't. Using it, he could surprise the enemies and cut off the reinforcement from the Players after he had recognized their paths. As such, the mercenaries were all surprised when he could figure out and intercept their route so easily. When they were on the move, almost all of the squads were decimated by a series of homing spells, magical mines and AoE spells from items in his inventory.

With the last team that also had the leader of the mercenaries, they were forced into a close quarter combat with him. Armed with some of YGGDRASIL items, they decided to use it. First, they decided to use single use items, yet, the instructions from their clients were not clear, some of them couldn't even activate the items before they were killed, some even misused them and caused their own demise. Then, they reluctantly used the weird medieval weapons they were given, combined with their augmentation, they seemed to have some resistance. However, their morale had been decimated after that attack, and they were not that professional in close quarter combat. Which was why although Ainz was weaker than them, but had a much calmer mindset and a lot more experience in melee combat and a hybrid fighting style. That, combined with the equipping of a Legendary class agility boosting necklace, [High Tier Physical Immunity], which had been activated as a passive ever since his awakening by a specific item, and the disadvantaged environment for his opponents, he was able to win against them.

Each time they tried to hit him meant another time there was a perfect parry or dodge as each of their moves were nothing but something or at least, the abridge form of what he had seen thousands of times before. Each time, they involuntarily gave Ainz an opening to hit each of them with quick precise hits, or low tier spells. Even though he was surrounded and had been hit several times, he was still the master of his surroundings as his nullification dealt with the damage for him. His movements were absolutely fluent and minimal, as after finishing an enemy, he immediately redirected his momentum toward the nearest enemy. The sword had proven to be so very well crafted by the Dwarfs that it could easily penetrate their armor and their augmented parts, rendering them useless. Not to mention, each time he attacked one of them with the sword, a rune was activated, either turning the victim into an ice sculpture or a scorched corpse that crumbled into dust. The next victims of his blade and spells shared the same pathetic fate as each one before them, until every single one was dead.

When the last mercenary was now unconscious, the mist started to disperse and the duration of [Dimensional Lock] had ended. However, from the very start, he recognized that he could not run anymore. Not because he couldn't physically do it but from what he had seen here. Here, through such an intricate ambush plan, they had shown him that they had everything about him from the biggest to the smallest detail of his daily life. As such, if he ran now, they would aim toward his guildmates and their families, who he had sworn to protect, just to lure him out. That was why the only thing to do now was to end them all once and for all. Immediately, from behind, a Player charged against him with a grin on her face as she thought that her archenemy had now been tired and distracted. She was a high tier vampire player that had been arrogant enough to invade his tomb alone for some reason, deeming this as vengeance for his wrong doings to her. With a roar, she was going to strike him down, but her expression turned into one of total shock and agony when his sword suddenly went through her neck. With a twist, he cut off her head and ended her life.

The others in her group, which include an axe user and a magic caster, also attacked. Because they did not truly have ties to each other, the synchronization of their movements was extremely poor. As such, when the mage unleashed the spell that was meant to paralyze him, Ainz used an item that allowed him to teleport backstab the mage and executed her with a stab to the heart. The berserker-like warrior turned back, activating the ability of the weapon by hitting the ground with his axe. Immediately, a violent shockwave was launched toward where Ainz was standing. At this, he used the flight necklace and avoided the shockwave, and quickly cast the combo of [Hold species] and [Magic arrow] to hold him on the spot and pierce through the axe user's head with a sharp blue light.

Ainz then confronted the rest of the Players. Most of them still owned some pieces of armor and weapons from YGGDRASIL in various quality. The one who stood out the most was wearing a full set of plate Relic class Paladin armor and had a holy 2 handed sword of the same quality. Ainz recognized this set, as the chestplate was the near perfect counter against instant death spells and necromancers for mid tier Holy Paladin build as the only magic could penetrate it were instant death spells boosted by [The Goal Of All Life Is Death]. Alongside it were some other buffs, and it had a very balanced defense stat against most elements. He also recognized the one who was wearing this, as this person was one of the most, if not _the_ most troublesome Player he had ever faced.

Back then, the man had a very powerful build with the unique [Champion of Odin] job class, which was considered to be one of the most powerful warrior job classes just behind [World Champion]. During their final fight, Ainz had to even unleash Rubedo to take him and his army down with him. To meet him again here was not that surprising, especially when this guy had always been such a "Savior of Holy and Light", with a very human centric view. He stood like a monument, absolutely still with his armor shining a gold-white light, his two hands placed on the pommel and the tip of the sword touched to the ground.

Beside him, who stood back, the rest of the Players moved and decided to attack him in many directions. The melee oriented Players moved quite fast for normal humans, which helped close the gap between they and Ainz quite quickly, with the support and ranged Players behind them by a few meters. As the melee Players got even closer and before arrows and spells could be drawn, he decided to land and use the 10th tier AoE instant death spell [Hel's judgement]. It had shorter radius compared to [Cry of the Banshee] but had a much more devastating instant death effect, as only spells and items with the potency of Super Tier magic and above can save them. Just like with the activation of [High Tier Physical Immunity], he could only cast this due to the world class book of magic allowed a person to cast any spell without restriction that he now had tied to his soul, letting him use it an unlimited amount of times, despite being one of the Twenty. These Players then all collapsed to the ground, dead, as they didn't have a countermeasure to instant death magic, for those were lost to them with their best gear and their current gear didn't have that ability.

The ranged Players behind, unaffected by the spell, but were shaken to the core. They thought this would have been easy, especially with numerical superiority and him being surprised. They thought they would overwhelmed him and take him down easily, yet here they were, from 150 to only 7 so quickly - and that radiant bastard hadn't made a single move. Despaired, they decided to run for their lives. Once again, it didn't work as expected. Seeing such, Ainz took off using the amulet, and launched himself at one of the mages, ending his life with a stab in the back. Then he immediately slashed at the nearest archer, who was not far away, cutting her head off. A similar pattern went for the rest of them.

A few managed to gather some courage and draw out their daggers and short swords to make their last stand. It didn't last long, as their moves were absolutely inexperienced, their attacks were harrowing, and could be easily dodged. As such, to reward them for such bravery, he activated the runes on his sword and gave them a rather flashy end of fire and lightning. The last he heard from them were their curses of his name and their cries of pain. As much as he hated harming any other Player on this world, they had decided to attack him and may potential attack those he loved. As such, they had chosen their fate... and that fate is death.

Bloodied and quite tired, he opened his inventory and used a potion of fatigue relief, and one that temporary increase his agility stat. All around the battlefield, there were now only two of them left. The atmosphere started to get heavier and more intense as the once great monarch of the Sorcerous Kingdom stared directly into the eyes of the once proud Hegemon Champion of Light. Finally, the ex Champion prepared his stance and in a proud voice, he said,

"Look at you… Now in the shadow of your former glory… Covered in the blood of the people of the world... Cruelty and brutality worthy to be called a true monster is shown so shamelessly upon your face. Just like how you and those pathetic damnable so-called "children" truly have been and forever will be. At last, with your Mana - your greatest strength gone as you used that World Class item, I can free every reality from your despotic rule once and for all, _Ainz Ooal Gown_."

Immediately, he charged at Ainz with a speed faster than Ainz had expected him to be. Ainz still managed to dodge the hit, however. Somewhat offended by his words, especially how his opponent insulted those he had always cherished, Ainz counter attacked, which his opponent managed to easily parry with his sword. They then kept fencing at each other with blow after blow, dodge after dodge, and a series of parries for a period of time.

While each of Ainz's blows was weaker, they were more elegant and faster. Those of the ex-champion were stronger but was rather sluggish and rough, as if each swing carried with it an amount of frustration and wrath. While Ainz agily maneuvered around, his opponent was stuck in one position, parrying his enemy's hits and getting more annoyed as every second passed. Although being in a disadvantaged situation of fighting an enemy bigger and stronger than him, not to mention his opponent's unleashed skill after skill, yet, for some reason, with some of his MP somewhat restored and items still in his inventory, Ainz did not use a single spell during the whole duration. After a while, Ainz quickly pulled back his sword, moving into a farther, safer distance and took a more defensive stance.

"You are not that much better, if not worse, _hypocrite_. I remember you slaughtered entire villages for the sake of your "_Light and Holy",_ those who had done nothing against you, just because they followed me and Nazarick. We had given them and the many generations before them true peace and prosperity, the same for everyone that can think. At least our result was worth it in the end. In fact, you kinda remind me of that one stupid paladin - Remedios. The so called "_Kingdom of Heaven_" of yours was nothing but an expanded version of the long gone Slane Theocracy. Its treatment toward other races besides humans were comparable to how this hell hole treated it's ordinary people. When I offered peace, you declined, and called for a "_Crusade against the evils of the world",_ in which I crushed pathetically with the help of the ones you deemed to be pathetic." Ainz said.

"Because humanoid races and especially humanity is all that matters in the end! [Warp strike]!" Angered by the once overlord's insult, he angrily replied with activation of a skill.

With it, the Champion teleported to where Ainz was standing and unleashed a heavy downward strike, with which he was going to end his hated opponent with. Before it could happen, Ainz quickly planted a magic mine in the place where he was going to be at. When he arrived, Ainz could only briefly parry the attack, the strike still managing to cut him on one shoulder and knock him down as the weapon was more than his nullifier could handle, and his opponent was using a cash item so that he could use the weapon more effectively than he should be. At the same time, the mine activated and blew his opponent back several meters away, injuring him moderately.

Standing up, Ainz used a healing potion to heal the wound, then used almost every damage dealing item he had in the inventory, and gear from fallen Players around him. Before the opponent could even stand up, he was greeted with waves and waves of arcane elemental spells cast toward him, and could not truly balance himself until the barrage seemed to stop.

After a moment of silence, the smoke cleared, revealing the armor was now slightly burned with smoke coming from it, on the surface there were now some cracks and holes. The temperature inside the armor was tremendously high, as if it was a human shaped oven. Coming with heat, there was a severe lack of air, to the point that it was near impossible to breath inside. The Champion finally rose up with a painful groan and forcefully threw off his helmet and breastplate to breath. He then quickly downed bottle after bottle of healing potions, revealing a scarred muscular body with some highly augmented parts and his face, now that of a raged, bloodlusted berserker.

Some drops of red liquid were still dripping from his mouth as he wrathfully screamed:

"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN KILL ME WITH THOSE PUNY SPELLS? ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! I WILL END YOUR LIFE HERE AND NOW, MONSTER! BEHOLD ONE OF MY TRUMP CARDS!"

Then he took out from his inventory an intricately carved glowing bottle of brightly shining yellow elixir. In contrast to the healing potions, he drank it in a very cherished manner. It was considered one of the most broken and rarest potions in YGGDRASIL, and can only be obtained through raiding a dungeon on Vanaheim named "Freya's crystal palace".

It was an extremely difficult dungeon, and one of the most sought rare loot inside the place was a potion named [Freya's blessing]. The elixir, although able to be used many times, was still limited in the number of uses, like most bottles of potions. What was so dangerous about this was that it gave the user the temporary effect of a whopping 99.999% resistance to almost every source of damage, immunity to almost every negative effect besides those from world class items, a significant increase in physical attack, agility, physical defence, magical defence, and resist - and the effect only ended when the Player is dead or the time runs out.

Basically, the potion temporarily turned a Player into a nigh invincible force of nature.

After that, the whole body of the Champion glowed golden light. With a satisfying roar, he launched himself against Ainz with an incredible speed with a confident grin on his face and the vision of him butchering Ainz over and over again into thousands pieces lingering in his mind.

At that moment, normally one would fall into despair and try to run away. But for Ainz, he was absolutely calm. In fact, he even had a confident smile on his face, as everything was going according to plan_. _From the start, Ainz had already known that the Champion had the elixir, as Ainz had seen him used once when they first fought, and he did not have the chance to use it during their last fight.

During the first time they met, Ainz knew that this opponent was very short tempered and could easily be angered, no matter how much he pretended how calm he was, _especially_ toward insults. There was information that very few had ever really noticed about that "OP plz nerf" elixir: it does not give any resistance to the instant death effect. The reasons why so many forgot about this was because by the time they are able to raid that dungeon, every player already has instant death counter measure. For people like Ainz, he can never forget that detail.

From what he had quickly analyzed at the beginning of the battle, this opponent did not have instant revive item on his body or any of his equipment. Ainz only needed to concentrate his attack spells, especially spells that induced a lot of heat upon him. It would make so that his opponent could not stand the lack of air and the incredibly high temperature inside the armor. That, combined with his impatience and wrathful nature, would make him forcefully take off the armor, and pull out his trump card.

As the champion was coming closer and closer every second, with his MP still quite full, Ainz raised his hand toward his rampaging opponent and decided to use the ability of that book once more. From the palm, a realistic simulation of the heart appeared - in this case, the Champion's heart. A smile now turned into a grin, Ainz used one of his most signature move like so many times in the past:

"[Grasp heart]!"

At this, the heart in his hand had been crushed and turned into a pile of red mush. Then, the rampaging Player suddenly stopped midway. His body had stopped glowing and his expression turned from absolute rage and confident, into dumbfounded, for he did not really know what had just happened. In the end, his sword fell down first, a sharp, loud noise echoed in the air then his vision went dark and his sensory system stopped working. At last, his entire body collapsed created a loud thud while Ainz stood triumphantly with his body fully exhausted.

Yet, unfortunately, this triumphant moment did not last long. In a moment of being rather distracted as there was no enemy to be seen and battered by the prolonged fighting, he had been silently shot several times by some paralyzing bullets and a specialized type of anti - magic caster bullets from a level 70 legendary class rifle from YGGDRASIL. This item belonged to an ex-player who had stored it in his inventory space when he was killed by Ainz back then, and had been keeping it since so that one day, he could finally have his vengeance on him.

These anti – magic bullets had been an absolute nightmare for low level spell casters and a severe problem for mid-tier mages. Its effect was to make their victim's mana points unable to regenerate while taking some small amount of damage from the bullets. In game, for the sake of balance, this effect lasted for maximum time of 2 minutes, with each shot contributing 30 seconds of effect. In this world, it lasted for a maximum time of 2 hours.

Although the damage inflicted by these anti-magic bullets supposed to be insignificant, Ainz was no longer who he had been, nothing but a level 5 human with some spells in his hand. This gunner, just like him and others, came back with almost all of his level and stats reset. However, he still had one cash shop item which allow the player to use any items to its maximum degree, regardless of the item requirement, for a short period of time. All of these combined made the wounds created by this type of bullets to be very lethal for him.

With his mana depleted when fighting against others, the anti – magic bullets made him even more vulnerable. He fell down, still living but agonized by the severe wounds. The gunner slowly stepped closer to him with a rather maniacal laugh, mocking Ainz of his carelessness and arrogance, of how he was weak and pathetic when without his guardians, of how 'he will get what he deserves', of how righteous his action was, how he was the hero at the end of the day. The gunner pressed the barrel of his faithful rifle to Ainz's forehead, trying to be a total badass like heroes in movies, and with a smug smile on his face, he proudly said:

"Any last words, you heteromorph monster?"

At that very moment, the paralyze effect was over,. With the rune sword still in his hand, Ainz used most of the strength he had left and surprisingly stabbed the marksman. The smile disappeared and was replaced by the face of utmost horror and shock. His skin turned pale, his eyes and mouth were wide open and dripping with blood as if trying to say "this...is...un...fa…ir".

With his remaining strength, Ainz answered:

"Fuck...you…and your self-righteousness…"

At last, the gunner finally collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Although the paralyzing effect had gone, the effect from anti-magic bullets was far from over. The wound caused by the bullets were giving him fatal heavy bleeding. Combined with how he previously forced himself to kill his attacker, all of that rendered him unable to move, unable to get any healing items to save himself. At that point, he had known that he was going to die.

'_I don't know what will really kill me first… the air… or the wounds… i guess it doesn't really matter, does it? But...why... why couldn't they just truly kill me back then… at least… by doing so… they can let me die… around those I truly hold dear_.' He internally cursed his fate in a bitter tone, with each of his breaths becoming quicker and quicker.

The world he arrived on was a pure one. Trees were everywhere, the air was fresh, the sea was clean and the sky… He still remembered the first night there, beautifully filled with stars. On some beautiful days, pure white clouds, floating dreamingly on a clear blue background. Even at the peak of development of his empire, he focused on protecting those sceneries from being destroyed, with the help of magic and authority, also maintaining a stable development in technology, magic and his people's quality of life. Thinking back… It was such a pain for him to not truly experience such beauty to the fullest for the nature of his race.

His mother died early and his father was but an unknown silhouette of his distant past. When he had played YGGDRASIL, his family had been the other 40 members of the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown, his home had been the tomb of Nazarick and he treasured all of it so dearly. When arrived in the New World, he changed his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown, with the wishful thinking that he would find his comrades there. After fruitless searching, he threw that hope away and fully focused on their spiritual children, the ones he had been with all that time - the denizens of Nazarick and those that later got adopted into it.

'_Demiurge… Shalltear… Cocytus… Aura… Mare… Sebas Tian… The Pleiades… Pandora Actor… Albedo'_. His mind flashed with the lively imagery of those has stood by his side, his ever loyal guardians who had always done his requests with a feverish devotion, those that he had sworn to protect and love with all his life. When he came back here, every single moment was for the reminiscence of all of them in a saddened attitude, paramount with worries: how they overcome the loss of him, whether they are still fully united without him there, how they are currently ruling the world that all of them have conquered together…

It saddened him even more when his friends, who are in many sense their very parents, thought them nothing but the illusion his mind created during his coma. Some had listened to him in a more enthusiastic manner on how wonderful their children were but it seemed as if they too only considered those as almost nothing but rather interesting fictional stories. It was painful but... Then again, it was understandable on their parts.

In the most regretful moment… He again remembered back to Albedo… the one who, due to his rather callous action, had had the most devotion to him aside from his "son" - Pandora Actor… Yet, he had never really given anything to her, while for the other, he had given so much. With his life slowly draining away, he drowned himself in the fleeting memories of her… She was one of the NPCs who he had thought about the most when he returned here. When he came back here his emotions also followed, for that, he could finally feel her love in guilt and regrets as he hadn't done anything for her yet she still devoted to him, loved him madly and no one else. From that point of realization, he finally recognized that he had fallen deeply in love with her… Filled with that bittersweet feeling for her, this situation had become even more of a torment.

Drowning in the sea of melancholy and regrets of the past, he could still hear the sounds around him: sounds of rather frantic exchanges between people over what had just happened, disbelief and shock filling each of their words. Mixed with the sound of ever increasing ebullient discussion from the crowd, in the distance, the wailing of police sirens and ambulance was getting louder and louder.

'_It seems like… someone called the police and the ambulance… too late thou…'_

Yet ...Despite the chaotic mess of many sounds, there were familiar voices, which for him were as clear as day. It was a mixed sound of voices from men and women, with sniffling and frantic calls of his birth name.

"Suzuki – san! Suzuki – san!"

When the battle had started, reporters and many people around had gathered round and used various devices to record it live. The first person to see the streaming in his group was Bukubukuchagama - his guildmate and caretaker, when she was surfing through social media during her short break at work. It completely took her by surprise, and put her in a state of utmost shock.

As quickly as possible, she contacted everyone of what was happening and they tried to arrive at the scene as quickly as possible. Coincidentally, today was the anniversary of the establishment of his guild. Despite the busyness of their daily life, they all agreed on having a gathering in the city that their guild master and most of their members lived in. So dedicated some were, those that lived outside the city even took a day off - something that could be considered as absurd for the people of this world, just to meet up with the whole guild. As they were on the move, they were either gotten a call from the other guild members about the status of Ainz or they stumbled upon the livestream by themselves. Just like her current situation, the information shocked them to the core.

As such, many were watching the fight on their phone very intensively just to know how their friend was defending himself. They were surprised, to say the least, as each of them was impressed with how he was fighting. For many, this had been the first time they had seen the elegance and the skill of their Guild master in a real fight.

The tactics he pulled off literally made Punitto Moe feel both proud and astonished by his Guildmaster - especially how he had weakened the enemies, dealt devastating blows to them. He was most impressed with the degree of masterfulness of his Guild Master plan during the one on one fight with that behemoth of a man.

His willingness and skill of close quarter combat made Warrior Takemikazuchi respect him even more. He even muttered something akin to how much he had developed.

The brutality was enjoyed by none other than Ulbert.

How swiftly he moved and how he took down his enemies pleased Nishikenrai.

However, the scene still somewhat made them, especially some of the more sensitive members, frown, as this was happening in real life, with real people, real blood, and real casualties. Despite all of it, they still supported him as they kept silently encouraging him, telling him to survive and win against all the enemies. They fully acknowledged that he could not hear them, but that did not stop them from doing so.

When he took down the Champion, all of them cheered wildly and had some moment of relief at the triumph of their friend, ignoring the annoyed looks everyone around them were giving them, as all that mattered then was the glory of their friend. But then, they immediately fell into despair as Ainz was shot several times. They were livid when they saw how their friend was being mocked by that gunner. That feeling was only somewhat satisfied when they saw that bastard got a surprising stab to the abdomen, in his moment of excessive pride and self-righteousness.

However, distress still dominated their hearts and minds as they were stared at the livestream of how Ainz helplessly lay on the dirty street, with fatal injuries , unable to do anything about it themselves. When they arrived and managed to gather, all of them seemed to had burst into tears for a while then panically tried to reach him in time, hoping he could still held on long enough until help arrived.

With some bit of conscious left in his mind, with his eyes half-closed but miraculously, he could see them very clearly.

'_Yamaiko-san?... Bukubukuchagama-san?... Touch Me-sama?... Peroroncino - san?... Ulbert -san? All 39 of you are here? … Forgive me for being such a burden for all of you… especially you, Bukubukuchagama-san… I have finally taken vengeance for Bellriver… I have never belonged to this world for a long time now…it is time for me to leave. At least… With all of you here… I can die around some of those I have always held dear…'_

And thus… His mind finally let the merciful Death – a concept that he had claimed to be the master of when he was when in that beautiful world - finally give himself to its sweet embrace. All of his guildmates finally reached him from the thick crowd, kneeling down, panicking. They shook him, trying to convince him to continue clinging to life with tears in their eyes and growing desperation in all of their voices.

However… This objectively pathetic, yet merciful death never came. Instead, something more glorious than anything that humanity shall ever witness in history and myths in the past and forever more would happen here. It was a happening that has become a topic of discussion for many years to come, with each religion, cult, school of science and philosophy in the world had tried to explain, claiming it's legitimate existence for themselves and their ideas.

The truth is much greater than all of that.

Those were what the direct and indirect audiences of it would tell their children and grandchildren of what happened that fateful day, in a manner similar to that of the devoted evangelists of some religion preaching of the glory of their Lords, of a heaven that the righteous would go to. By doing so, this story is still continued to be told and will continue to be spread for generations to come until the end of humanity.

It was something that had only existed in the form of high fantasy and legends, in tales told of the greatness of the gods and their agents within holy books. This type of incident apparently happened in very personal, clean and sinless places. Yet, here there was, at the pinnacle of irony, it happened there, in the most unexpected place ever - a place of people, of withers and trash, where the blood of killers had been spilled over and poisonous smog clouding every night and day.

The rain suddenly stopped. A large ray of pure golden light descended from the sky, penetrating straight through the thick, depressing clouds hovering over the city, and shone upon the perimeter of the bloody incident. Many around looked at it, bewitched, as if they were witnessing the return of a long gone history.

In some ways, it was true. For ordinary people, this golden ray of light was rather akin to the sunlight that they have only heard of or known about through various means, a thing that they could no longer have a chance to enjoy freely due to the callousness of the corporations.

Yet, there was something special about this "sunlight". It radiated something utterly pure, something... _divine_. The bystanders who were religious felt this the clearest, and they were the first to pray and bow down, as if they were seeing a holy scene bestowed by their worshipped god from their own interpretation of heaven, to set up for the arrival of their holy agents.

The 39 other individuals inside the perimeter, still with tears rolling down their faces, felt an unnatural, yet strangely familiar warmth and calmness bestowed upon them, drying they and their tears off, and lifting the heaviness in their heart. Under their feet, the depressing road, filled with blood and polluted rainwater, was cleaned. The dead bodies on the street had also magically disappeared, and the ground was now being covered by the color of pure gold. The bleeding of their friend had slowed down significantly, and even seemed to stop.

Looking up, the long-missed pure blue of the sky was seen once more. Everyone was awestruck by such beauty, but the most enthusiastic was probably Blue Planet, who looked up emotionally, a single tear slowly running down on his face.

They heard a kind voice deep within their unconscious mind telling them that the air around them had been purified. Cautiously, they removed their breathing equipment. For the first time ever, they found themselves breathing such an abundant amount of natural fresh air directly, a luxury that only the rich could ever enjoy in this grim reality of theirs. Beside the light, pure dust-like particles were then start slowly falling from the sky, cleaning away all the dust and pollution from their group, giving the whole thing a fantasy-like scenery.

Still entranced by the heavenly beauty around them, they were startled when, with a loud sound, a golden twirling portal appeared from nowhere. It seemed to have woken them from their hypnotized state. Then came from it was a mystical male figure. From the view of the bystanders outside, "he" was a being with a truly pure and divine beauty, one of if not the most gorgeous men they had ever seen.

The bottom half of his face was covered in a ninja like tight metal white mask, but from the look of how it grabbed onto his face, he had a diamond shaped face. His skin was fair to the point of flawless, his hair platinum with a spiky undercut style, made and combed to perfection. His heterochromic eyes of a pure blue and furious red were sharp and deep like the cosmos. It also seemed to be filled with an indescribable sadness.

What he was wearing was indeed worthy of a higher entity. The clothes comprised of a pure white long overcoat and a pair of pants that were trimmed with bright golden rim, with the armored parts were platinum colored with blue edges. All of them were lucratively decorated, as his outer attire was adorned with a mix of beautiful bright gold and pale blue details, and runes that all went unison with each other. On his hands, shoulders, knees were equally detailed sets of plate gauntlets, pauldrons, poleyns and grieves. The overcoat was opened, revealing a plate cuirass that was as lucratively elegant as the rest of what he was wearing. On his right hand, there was a long golden spear, with its shaft twisted, and its tip shaped and as long as a sword, with runes carved on to it.

All of it exuded aura of a ruler of higher existence power, authority and divinity as if this entity right there that was indeed the ruler of everything there have and will have ever been.

The only people who had fullest extent that this entity gave off were those in the perimeter. For them, it was a feeling of anxiousness that the Guardians would have felt when approaching Ainz back then, with his [Aura of Despair I] turned on. However, something told them that this entity in front of them was truly holding himself back. The power exuded from him was not the only thing giving out this feeling; it was also because they had a hunch that the being in front of them was here for no other than Ainz, for what reason they didn't know. Steadily, this existence was slowly approaching them with the sound from each of his step in unison with the loud beating of their heavy hearts.

With a voice as clear as the sky above them, he kindly spoke

"I come here for your friend, Ainz Ooal Gown, who is known by you as Suzuki Satoru and Momonga."

Immediately, in their view, this magnificent scenery had darkened significantly, the divinity there now replaced by something sinister. Like an instinct, they tensed up and immediately moved and created a line before Ainz, with Bukubukuchagama holding his body, as if trying to protect their dying friend from the touch of this strange being regardless of how powerful he truly was.

Though shaken, with all the courage that could be mustered, his ring of Ainz Ooal Gown ready to be used, the man known by Ainz as Touch Me declared:

"You will not touch him!".

This declaration made the entity stop, frowning slightly, but then he relaxed, fully understanding. He asked, with slight sarcasm,

"Pardon me if I am rude but … you are protecting him from what, really? From being saved?"

This confused them. They had thought that this being in front of them was something of a representative of - or even - Death itself, but it still hadn't cleared off all the doubts residing inside their hearts and minds.

With a rather determined strong voice like a king declaring his issue, the entity continued

"I am not here to take his life away… Far from it, I want to heal him and to give his power back, to bring him back to where he has forever truly belonged: his Kingdom, with the whole of Nazarick by his side."

Sensing the sincerity in his voice, they looked at each other in the eyes and the body of their friend, currently being held tightly by Bukubukuchagama. The man who was known as Ulbert by Ainz – one of the most cynical members in the group, yet also the one who had the most appreciation for his friends, asked

"How can we really trust you? And if you do all of those things for Suzuki-san, I am sure that you will force him to pay some price."

"I am a being of my word I will not harm you, him or anyone else unless provoked. I only do these things freely, for only those who I find worthy – of which you will not find many of them. They can be very unexpected individuals as well, your friend included. But what can I say? I used to be described as a rather weird one among my peers." The being spoke in a manner not unlike how a friend would talk to another.

Continuing in a half-joking half-serious voice, he stared at them, and said:

"Beside, why would I have to lie? There is absolutely no reason to, and I have no need for it. I am powerful enough to do whatever I want. I can just obliterate everything here with a single thought. However, you don't see me willing or even having any desire to abuse such power, do you?"

Looking back to the comatose body of their friend, though they still had some suspicion, they decided to take the leap of faith. Each of them slowly moved aside to make way for this weird being to heal Ainz, while watching every of his move intensively. He continued his approach calmly until standing next to the near dead body of the man that used to be the Sorcerous Emperor, kneeling down.

Bukubukuchagama sent a hostile look at the being, her arms holding Ainz tighter, like a mother who was protecting her child from an impending threat. Some officious convincing from Touch Me, Ulbert and her brother Peroroncino, combined with the approval nodding from the rest of her old guild - the people she could trust - had her relax a bit and carefully lay Ainz down, letting the being do what he promised. The entity gently touched Ainz on the chest, a magical bright glow appearing under his palm. They watched the scene intensively with cautious faces as the blood stain had been cleaned, the wounds had miraculously closed, and Ainz's eyes slowly opened again.

"_The pain… is... gone?". _

For the first time since his return to this world, he felt somewhat good. The tormenting pain had ended, and he was whole once more. The air…, it reminded him of that of his empire, clean and full of life. With the pain and fatigue gone, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the brightness around him, a strange radiant man and his tearful guildmates.

Instead of being filled with desperation, like they had been, those eyes now were now of joy and happiness. He was embraced by tight hugs from his friends, all of them saying "_You live...You live…",_ in a rather emotionally unstable state. Ainz gently freed himself from the suffocating embrace of his guildmates, and finally stood up steadily. Different from everyone, he seemed to be unfazed by the aura of power exuded from this being He asked, with no little suspicion:

"Who are you? Not everyone in this world - or even this universe - can let off such power so easily."

Before the entity could answer, the occultist of the guild, Tabula Smaragdina, still in somewhat of an overly emotional state, answered rather quickly with absolute enthusiasm.

"You... You were saved by an entity that is a living, existing proof of occultism!... This is the best day of my life! To see this... !"

This entity raised his hand, telling Tabula to temporarily stop the rising sensations created from his passion of occultism. He then said to Ainz, casually in a manner of one friend to another:

"Well… Who I am doesn't really matter much, but it seems like your dear occultist friend Tabula has very partially figured out the nature of my existence. In the end, it's not really that important. What matters now, is what I am going to give you…"

There was a slight moment of suspense between the two. His free hand was raised as if he was holding something. From nothing, an orb appeared in his palm. It shone vividly, and just like it's holder, exuded inhuman amounts of power, thou much lesser. Yet, for Ainz, it gave him a feeling of something familiar, that had been long lost to him. The entity then continued with the same tone,

"You sense some familiarity within this orb, don't you? Of course you do. After all, it is your avatar and the entirety of your power. Grab it, you will regain the power that was stripped away from you, without the requirement of some deadly ritual of fate magic or some sort."

With the absolute practical mind of a politician that had thousands of years of experience, Ainz looked the being in from of him in the eyes, unphased.

"What is the catch behind all of this? What is your agenda? What I must pay you if I accept this "offer" concerning the type of entity you are?"

Ainz was answered with a long-suffering sigh, disappointed and yet understanding.

"No, everything that I am going to give you is for free. No price, no cash, no cliché "at the price of your soul", all of it are on the house. Your reaction is understandable though, the higher the prize, the higher the price, isn't it? That is how it normally works, just like in the stories of old right? However… I am not that type, I am the one who give these types of things freely to only those I deemed worthy and take an interest in. And let me tell you something: search every corner of existence, you will only find very very insignificant number of such individuals, you included.

"Then … what is the thing that make you see me as 'worthy' of your _offer_?

"… Let's just say… Your deeds and your degree of greatness are what make me so interested in you and deemed you to be worthy. If you want the details, it will be a story for a different day, at a much different place…"

Ainz glared, his teeth clenched and, with an abundance of wrath in his voice, asked

"If you find me so worthy… Why _DIDN'T_ you _SAVE_ me back then!? When I was attacked by the Dragon Lords!? Only to be _DRAGGED_ back here, IN THIS _HELL_! NOW... YOU ONLY SAVE ME WHEN I WAS GOING TO _DIE_! WHAT IF I HADN'T BEEN AMBUSHED!? WOULD YOU LEAVE ME TO _ROT_ IN THIS WORLD UNTIL I AM DEAD OF OLD AGE?"

At this point, the orb disappeared and the hand dropped down. The entity seemingly tensed up as if he had been offended greatly.

From the view of the others, it was something bizarre beyond measure. A nobody, held to such an insignificant level of existence, compared to the being in front of him, an absolute nobody, was completely unfazed by the aura of power and authority, absolutely hesitant to accept such a generous offer. Most of all, to raise his voice against the being that was the closest to God in their minds.

Being born and raised in such a dystopian society, almost everyone had lost the ability to care for anything that was not related to them. This time though, they were actually scared for his fate, especially those people that were close to him inside the holy perimeter. When such wrath was unleashed, they were in complete shock, to the point of didn't know what to do next. Their minds were filled with questions, such as "_Isn't that what he wants? To get all of his glory back?_", and "_Welp, my friend is fucked._"

Yet, the mind boggling part was the reaction from this being. His eyes, now half closed and filled with regrets,slowly answered with utmost sincerity,

"No … No, I do not, I have never wanted to see it happen, even if it is the last thing I do. I have never been hesitant to help you, secretly, all those times. Back when that happened, I was still a higher servant to a much greater power, that none can truly imagine - my "boss". You can say he _knew_ about my obsession. So, I was forced to see you be cast back to this realm and could not do anything about it. After that, I had had enough, and created a rebellion against my better."

"In the end, basically just a while ago… Quite miraculously, as if it was only because of luck, or something higher intervening, we won, and I achieved, let's just say… The final apotheosis. That is what they called it though… Whether it is truly the final, i am not so sure and I am pretty sure it is not.

"Most of the time, the farther one ascends, the more indifferent they will be to anything else below them. But… somehow, this mania of mine, to the tale of Nazarick and all of its denizens, still lingers, and it has become one of the only things I care about. Of course, I still have to be responsible, and take care of everything else too but… The well-being of Ainz Ooal Gown, Nazarick, and of those who are loyal to it and those I deemed worthy and love, are my priority. What can I say? I am rather a selfish being, and I have my own favoritism. And that leads us to here, right now…"

Hearing those sincere words, dumbfounded was the only way to describe the 40 individuals around him.

Ainz was the one who was stunned the most, as questions filled his mind.

'_Who is this strange being with this fanaticism for us? His devotion to Nazarick reminds me so much of myself, that of the Floor Guardians, some players and especially that one specific angel player… It is equal to us, if not even more… To go as far as to throw everything away and to fight against such an odd… just for the wellbeing of Nazarick…But what if all of it is just a bluff?'_

"If you have such power, why don't you just change the past?" Ainz asked, this time in a far calmer manner.

"Well… Changing the past has been done in the meanwhile. However, doing so only creates paths to many more different alternate realities - other universes - rather than saving that specific version, if the course of action follows naturally without any intervention. So… I have to change every single universes, at every fate changing moments like this one and even those do not have those moments… at the same time. It is quite stressful i have to say. And beside, if it actually worked, then would you ever be reunited with your guild members, the people who have been your second family? It would be such a waste of a good chance to meet with each other again."

As he elaborated the details, the minds of the members of the guild _Ainz Ooal Gown,_ flashed with imagery of various versions of their guildmaster all across the entirety of reality: their triumphs, their power, their greatness, their adventures with many that they didn't know. Their ascension in breaking the limit that had been holding off every other players, … They felt like these were absolutely real, that there was no hint of trickery in it. They then remembered back at what this being had told everyone while Ainz had been unconscious: "_Beside, why would I have to lie? There is absolutely no reason to and I have no need for it. I am powerful enough to do whatever I want._". The realisation and understanding of what he partially capable of put them in utter silent as they could not really how to deal with such information.

The entity gracefully made the gesture and the sphere appeared once more, asking

"Well then, will you accept this gift of mine, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Glancing back at his friends for some reassurance, the being known as Ainz Ooal Gown was given nods and serious looks. He decided to take a leap of faith, just like his friends did for him, and accepted the offer. Immediately, his friends stepped away from him. He then slowly reached his hand out to the orb.

The light of the sphere seemed to shine even brighter than before, like a person greeting the return of a long lost family member. When he finally touched it, another pillar of dark purple light shot out. The power exuded from this pillar was not that of the life and divinity, but rather, the pure energy of an exceptionally powerful being.

The light then disappeared. Something had changed in the place where that unknown individual was standing. Instead of a sickly looking human being… It was the incarnation of Death itself. Standing there, was a big skeleton, with ivory colored bones and 2 flares of red wisp fire in his eye sockets. It was dressed in an extremely lavish dark purple robe, with gold details and a huge pair of ruby orb and marble white pauldrons. It was more extravagant than any of great emperors of old, and only had been seen in games and fantasy. On its skeletal fingers, there were rings that made any jewelry that ever existed mean nothing but trash. What he was grabbing was the most intricate golden scepter ever; made from the gold like material that they had never seen before, its handle twisted and and ended on top in 7 identical snakes, each holding a crystal of power in their mouths .

This new being, just like that otherworldly being arrived before him, let off a magnificent, suffocating aura of unholy power, authority, and dominion unto every living being near the site. However, different from the radiant being, "Death" 's aura was dark and shone pure oblivion black, as if it was sucking out the life of everything around. Seeing those two stood together so casually, it was indeed the peak of the irony of existence itself. Stepping away from "Death", so that everyone could see, he stretched his free arm out as if to make a presentation of something truly great. Then with utmost joy in his voice, the radiant entity declared loudly and proudly,

"BEHOLD! THE RETURN OF THE GREATEST MONARCH TO HAVE EVER EXISTED! AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

When the power inside the orb released… He could finally feel it once more - the entirety of his lost power, when he woke once more in this world. Although the light was blindingly bright, he still could see that his flesh was slowly disappearing. There was no pain, but instead it was the feeling of slowly being made whole again. It was fulfilling and, ironically, full of life. When the pillar of energy disappeared and with the storming loud declaration from the being in front of him, he could feel the power flowing around his skeletal body… he knew that he returned who he once was. His form, his power, his knowledge... all of it now belonged to him. He was who he had forever been once more - _Ainz Ooal Gown_.

For the other members of the guild, despite all the stunts their dear guild leader had pulled, with gear and magic straight from the first version of YGGDRASIL, this was the grandest thing they had ever witnessed in the entirety of their lives. The aura of authority exuded from him was truly worthy of the name belonging to his racial class – _Overlord_. It fully reflected the greatness and absolute power of a god-like being that came into existence with the sole purpose of dominating every other creature.

Unconsciously, they had seemingly prepared to bow down before their own friend. Maybe it was a gesture of apology for not believing him all these times, for unintentionally mocking his memories. Or was it perhaps, that they were being graced by the one true king? Or maybe, both at the same time? It was indeed the greatest uncertainty that from that day, they still haven't really figured out. There was one thing they knew for certain: although didn't know how and didn't know why, their 'presumed to be crazy' friend was something greater than they could ever be.

Slight joy, the feeling of being complete, and a hint of strange intuition that something new had been added into him… That was what Ainz felt right now. Due to the emotion suppression, such sensations were prevented from reaching the degree he truly felt. This popular passive of the undead, for him, was many times a curse, something he himself had understood to the fullest right now, and when he was prepared to die. On the other hand, it was also a blessing - during occasions such as when fighting a more powerful enemy, or dealing with difficult problems.

It proved to be useful once more when he saw that his friends were going to kneel before him. Seeing such an obscenity, he would have been very embarrassed, and reacted quite awkwardly. However, with that passive on, Ainz immediately went to his friends, gently stopping them from doing such a thing. With a calm, authoritative voice worthy of the supreme ruler of all races, he spoke,

"Please stand up my friends… Why would you try to bow down to me? Aren't we equal to each other?"

Those outside the perimeter only felt the absolute power in his clear regal voice. They trembled before it. Those other 39 individuals that were shone upon by the mythical golden light heard the request of their friend, stooding up with a smile on their faces and a sense of pride and acknowledgement within each and every one of them.

For them, authority was not just the only thing they felt from his voice; despite the fact that skeletons were a race of unemotional - or at least, negative emotion dominated - beings, there was a warm and mild worry in every one of his words. They had just truly recognized that despite such a heteromorphic appearance of their friend and an overwhelming aura, he was still who he was for them, their best of friends, their guild leader, the one who cherished them so much that he would do anything to protect them and the legacy they built together, as he had forever done all those years. Then, Ainz and they stared at each other for a while in silence, with only the sound slight breeze of wind carried the clean air flew around them.

The entity, who had been oddly silent after making his declaration, put up a rather comical voice and interrupted the scene.

"Well, I can basically let all 40 of you enjoy the moment and think about each other all you want, but do that later on, please. I have two more "gifts" for you Ainz… Oh, I almost forgot. When I gave you the power you lost, did you feel as if something new had been added to you, beside the joy and the sensation of being whole once more?"

Ainz respond,

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that, but since you are mentioning it, it does feel odd. Is it something like a new ability, maybe?"

With a slight nod, the entity replied,

"Exactly… Knowing how sometimes your emotional suppression passive can be such a pain, this new ability helps you have a humanoid body for as long as you want, with all your emotions back. You still maintain all other buffs of your racial classes, and will not disappear if you take any amount of damage. Not to mention… by having this, you can finally give that one special person that has been madly in love with you all this time what she deserves. I presume you thought of her and truly felt her love during that painful moment, yes?"

Reacting to the information, all the male members of the guild made hysterical faces. Peronocino, in particular - the most perverted of the guild - had the same somewhat childish thought: "_WAIT! He has somebody madly in love with him even if he doesn't have his "little guy"? That lucky bastard!_".

People around noticed that Ainz was utterly silent for a while. That, combined with his skeletal face really made his friends were wondering how he felt about this information. However, what he would say next would make the other members had a hint of his opinion about it as he asked:

"So… how can I activate and deactivate this new skill?"

The entity's covered grin grew wider.

"Just think in your mind "Transform", then you will turn into your human form."Transform back" to return to your overlord form. You can have a try now."

A moment later, purple black light flared out from Ainz. Instead of a big skeleton wearing magnificent attire, in that place was a beautiful human with the most unnatural characteristics they had ever seen: unnatural eyes with bright red irises and black sclera, the color of his skin and his hair ashen gray, and on his abdomen there was a small ruby red orb.

He could now once again feel the warmth of the light that was shining upon him, the slight breeze of wind, and the truest extend of the joy of being who he was once more. He looked at his arms and he touched his face, finding them to be filled with skin, flesh and muscle. From what he was seeing, it seemed that he was more muscular, compared to how he had been back then. He was handed a mirror by the entity, and saw that there were some changed features to how he originally looked like. His face now handsomer with some strong features, his eyes now sharper and along with his hair and skin, had unnatural colors, but overall he still looked quite similar to how he used to be. He was rather surprised, but not displeased. This temporary new body made him feel newer, yet still kept the magnitude of power that his overlord form held. Looking at the entity, he gave out a slight smile and nod.

The being just casually responded,

"I know you would like it, Ainz. You deserve it. _She_ deserves it as well. Make sure to reward her with your love after all of this. So turn back into that overlord form because …"

Before the entity could finish, he was interrupted by a question from Peronocino as the man unable to hold his curiosity back any longer

"Wait, who is this devoted lover of Suzuki-san? I am really curious, please tell us."

There was some suspense in the air. This situation was made worse for Ainz, as he hadn't turned back. For the first time ever, they had seen Ainz nervous, with his eyes opened wide and looking around as if asking for help. He was sweating nervously. They heard some giggling from behind the mask of the being stood near them.

After a moment of absolute silence, Ainz then looked towards Tabula. With some bitterness in his mouth, he said to him,

"Well… I am deeply, sincerely sorry Tabula-san … For… you see … Back when the game was going to be closed… because of my curiosity and my rather _unserious_ attitude at that time… I kind of looked into the lore behind Albedo and found that the last line was a rather... _undesirable_ trait. So… I… changed that into… 'She is madly in love with Momonga' …"

There were some surprised gasps, and immediately, it changed into an uproar of laughter from the other members, with each one laughing for different reasons. Some pitied the fate of Albedo, for she was a succubus, yet she was devoted to and craved for someone who couldn't even have sex with her. Some laughed because they felt pity for Tabula. With Tabula, his face turned into an indescribable impression, as if it was a mixture of anger, sadness and absolute shock.

But then, shortly after, seemingly calming down, he raised his hand to make a "stop" , with the calmest voice possible in that situation, he spoke to Ainz,

"Look… I forgive you… You have been tending Nazarick all those years, so you kinda have the right to be joking around a little bit. Also… I can't really blame you for that for no one knew that they would be transported to a new world with everything around them after the game permanently closed…"

Immediately, his tone changed into an absolutely serious one.

"If it is possible to unite with her once more… You MUST take responsibility for your action by loving and taking care of her AS BEST AS YOU CAN. YOU HEAR ME?"

All the others, including Ainz, were rather impressed at his appreciation for his creation - in this case, Albedo. There was even some mumbling.

"Damn, I don't know if he has "doting father's instinct" inside him, but I wonder, what was that "undesirable trait" thou?"

At this, Ainz sweat a little less and had become calmer. He nodded and replied with some melancholy in his voice.

"Of course, I promised… I appreciated every single being in Nazarick, they are like my children as well. For me, she was the most devoted of the Floor Guardians, and that says a lot, considering all of them had absolute loyalty to me… I wish that I could go back and tell her I loved her…"

"And _that_, is what I was going to say to you. But first, Ainz, please change back to your Overlord form, _please_. I don't want your jaw to be broken by the sheer joy of what is going to happen next."

The being said enthusiastically, with a hint of something grandiose that was going to happen. In many ways, they had a hunch of what exactly was going to happen.

Around Ainz, the dark purple light flared up, and he was immediately back in his Overlord form once more. It had proved that this new spell works perfectly both directions, as the transformation from overlord to humanoid and back happened completely normally. There was no sign of any negative status. With a simple gesture from the entity, in front of them now, there was the biggest, most elaborate gate ever.

For everyone, what existed before them was truly awe inspiring, as the gate was truly a work of art, something beyond mortal the other stuff happened today, something that had only existed in works of fantasy now made real.

Towering over 100 meters and 50 meters wide, the entirety of the gate was seemingly made of smooth, thick shining onyx black stone, with two smooth columns. Each had a huge lifelike stone version of European dragons wrapped around it. Each panel was engraved in such a way that the phrase that was the most appropriate to describe it was "the piece that defined magnum opus, that belongs to the most talented sculptor that no one will ever have the honor of meeting".

The level of detail depicted was astonishing, as each and every feature was absolutely realistic and filled with life. The images depicted on this grand masterpiece were pulled straight from a forgotten or untold epic saga, with the main character the skeletal being that was standing in front of them. There were the depictions of him and some others beings triumphing over a various collection of foes, ranging from humanoid beings, to dragons and heteromorphs. There was also some carvings of him and those same other entities as before, looking over a grand scenery of a kingdom of lights, as well as elegant towers and magnificent buildings that touch the was still untainted, with the appearance of various trees and animals. Although it was just somewhat of a collection of his greatest achievements, every detail went in unison just so perfectly, as if it was actually telling the full story of his journey with his other companions. In the middle of the whole lively engraving, there was a big emblem of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown.

For Ainz, the only gate that could be compared to such dedication and detail put into it, was the door to his throne room struck him the most were those imageries. Those pictures were foreign to many, but for him, those carvings put him down the memory lane. It brought him back to all of the most triumphant moments during his journey with the denizens of Nazarick; all of their victories against hostile Players and other hostile powerful entities, their conquest of the world, the building of their great kingdom, their frequent moments of respect, genuine care and affection for each other … All of it was brought back to him in utmost clarity. If he had been in his given humanoid form, he would have shed a tear maybe even shed some tears.

Suddenly, a loud, smooth sound came from stone gate as it opened, breaking him away from the nostalgic trance that he was put into when seeing the depictions. At this time, the higher entity stepped up, turned around, and faced the 40 members of Ainz Ooal Gown, both of his arms stretched out, one still holding the swordstaff. With a booming voice, he declared,

"BEHOLD!"

Synchronized with his declaration, the gate was fully opened. Coming out of it was bright golden light and gusts of wind, following it two rows of 41 elite looking golden armored skeletons. Each had a short sword on their hips and held a red flag with the emblem of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown on them, like the standard bearers of the long gone Roman empire, marching with absolute discipline and synchronization. Coming with the sound of the marching skeletons, there were deafening roar of some type of gigantic feral beast. A moment later, four dragons flew straight out from the gate. Two of them were frost dragons of New world, and two others were skeletal dragons. For the witnesses, there was a fear creeping up their spines about an impending invasion of a world spanning empire full of mythical creatures, so much so, the police around were getting a lot more cautious than before and some were asking for reinforcement, the ministry of defense was put on high level of alert to act immediately if the worst case scenario happens.

For the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, these monsters were something very familiar, yet still very strange and awe inspiring. The skeletons were none other than _Nazarick Master Guarders_, mobs that were spawned in Nazarick as a part of its base defense mechanism. They also recognized the Skeletal Dragons. However, for the other two, only Ainz recognized them. Then, the marching stopped near the row of people, the two lines turned around and faced each other. The dragons also landed beside the two lines of the guarders, bowing as if they were greeting the return of their one true lord.

Coming out next was something that made Ainz' emotional suppressor kick several times. Some of his friends collapsed onto their knees because of the increased weight of the guilt caused by the confrontation of an unknown past that when they were told of, had only cruelly denied, while the others stood still like statues with their mouths slightly opened.

With a swift move, the entity moved away from their line-of-sight with a large grin behind his mask, as he was expecting something great and rather touching was going to happen. Slowly coming out from the gate with their hands covering their eyes were: a military outfit wearing doppelganger, a gigantic blue insectoid with 4 arms, two beautiful adult dark elves, a gorgeous succubus wearing a white dress, a devil wearing an orange suit, a petite elegant vampire, a strong looking butler, and 48 maids, with 7 of them unique from others. These were figures that had been so dear to Ainz, those he unfortunately had never been able to truly feel the love of the ones who had been with him at the end of YGGDRASIL all the way until his presumed death at the hand of the Dragon Lords.

Pandora Actor, Albedo, Demiurge, Sebas Tian, Aura and Mare, Cocytus, Shalltear, the Pleiades and the homunculus maids, they were all here to greet his grand and glorious return.


	2. The grand reunion and the final gift

The grand reunion and the final gift

A sincere promise from a strange entity about reuniting with their Overlord once more… That forlorn hope formed from their despair was the only thing motivated them to travel pass the rather suspicious gate that this entity made.

One day, after a few hundred years after the departure of his majesty from this world by those specific True Dragon Lords whose names now forever cursed and currently secretly, in eternal enslavement inside Nazarick, the Tomb once again had to deal with another appearance of something came from YGGDRASIL. This time, it was not just some Player but rather one of the Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins - a World Enemy itself. Knowing the impossibility of winning against such odd, Nazarick still didn't stand for this and they mustered the entirety of their force to deal with the threat like every other times in history.

However, this time, something different happened. When the force led by the guardians of Nazarick arrived at the location of the incursion, they only saw a being dressed in glamorous white clothes and some pieces of armor here and there, holding a golden intricate swordstaff sitting on the soulless corpse of the gigantic world ending beast, which had shocked everyone to the core. Not to mention, this being also exuded with an aura that had the intensity comparable to their Lord. Confronting with such a scenario, they did not shutter a single bit but only tensed up, prepared themselves to fight till the very end. They would sacrifice their very existences in the name of their Lord and all of his legacy to redeem for their great sin all those years ago.

However, before it could get any more serious, the being landed on the ground and started the conversation with a calm and sincere voice.

"I do not wish to fight, or to cause harm to this land, it's loyal citizens, especially the great denizens of Nazarick and his great majesty Ainz Ooal Gown… I wish to serve it, especially to see every denizen of Nazarick achieve everlasting happiness and satisfaction beyond all comprehension… That was why I killed it for you, wasn't it enough to prove my loyalty to all of you?"

Hearing the mentioning of such desire and the name of their Lord… the faces of Guardians turned darker with each one of them bared unfathomable pain and grief in their own way. However, the one who reacted the most was Albedo. Aside from the type of mental torment the rest of the guardian was enduring because of the lost of her beloved, there was also a brimming wrath inside her golden eyes, as if he had touched something that she never wanted to talk about anymore.

Ever since that day, more than anyone, she had been completely broken as her own soul had been drowning in the bottomless sea that was self-guilt and a sense of worthlessness. This situation was getting worse and worse everyday as she kept pushing her down even more. Everyday, those emotions haunted her more and more. Everyday, she kept telling her delusionally how much Her beloved hated her for her failure, of how she was the worst and the most useless of all, which must be why he had never returned her love. Slowly, it was not just her voice anymore, there was his as well. It was full of wrath and despite, judging her of how annoying, disgusting and worthless she was, how she was responsible for everything and countless of reasons why he would never love her, despite consciously she knew that in reality, he would never ever say that. It had so much toll on her mind and soul that in some way, just by the mentioning of his name by anyone that was not from Nazarick might awake all of those tormenting feelings within her and might even make her lash out. As such, she talked very little even to other beings of Nazarick. For most of the time, she locked herself inside her room with all the job left to the other members of the tomb.

The only times that she had really stepped out were those of very special occasion in the Kingdom and during each incursion. During hostile Players incidents, she had always been the one to charge head up like a berserker, in contrast to how she used to be before, as if she desires a painful death as a penance for her sin against Him. So much so, no one could really do anything about that as they all understood how it feels and why she had it so hard. They could only hope she might get better.

When she was informed of the emergence of a World Enemy, she was rather excited for the first time in many years. This was a chance to have a death so painful, it might be enough for her penance. Yet, disappointment and utmost frustration awaited her at that location. When they arrived, she saw her one of a lifetime opportunity had been taken away for the beast killed by a being who was comically sitting on the beast, a being that she sensed to have an absurd power that could possibly changed reality. Worse, he mentioned the name of her Lord and claimed that he fought for the happiness of Him and Nazarick. All of it had stirred up something demented within her broken soul.

Unknowingly to her comrades, an overwhelming amount of rage started to show very visibly, starting to twist her once beautiful face. Such wrath even disturbed the atmosphere around her, making it suffocating to all those around.

She thought to herself,

'_First…_ _**this**__... __**despicable**__... __**mongrel**_ _had taken away my __**only **__chance_ _to have a true penance death… Now... __**THIS INSECT**_ _even has the __**AUDACITY**_ _to claim that it fight for my beloved, YET, it DIDN'T DO ANYTHING in that fateful battle to __**HELP**_ _Him… __**DESPITE HAVING ALL OF THAT POWER**_.'

Following that train of thought, from the depth of her broken unconscious, her more tormented, insane counterpart, born from the guilt and shame building up for a long time, had completely replaced the calm mirage that she put on from the start. With a more maddening and somewhat demonic tone, she screamed from the inside as a twisted, borderline insane, martyrish idea dominated her now extremely fragile mind.

'_THAT IS… __**IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT**__! WHILE HE COULD USE THAT POWER TO SAVE HIM, __**HE DID NOT**__! HE DID NOT EVEN HELP FIGHTING __**THOSE DAMN LIZARDS**_ _WHICH LEAD TO MY BELOVED DEATH! HE THOUGHT US TO BE __**THAT**_ _**NAIVE**__? IT IS SO OBVIOUS! ALL THAT __**NONSENSE**_ _OF FIGHTING FOR THEM WAS NOTHING __**BUT A DISGUSTING BLUFF**__! SUCH __**TREACHEROUS SCUM**_ _MUST __**DIE**__! FINALLY I CAN ATONE FOR MY SIN BY KILLING THE MOST SINFUL ONE OF ALL! EVEN IF I FAIL… I CAN FINALLY REUNITE WITH MY BELOVED AND HE CAN FINALLY TORMENT ME HOWEVER HE LIKE FOR THE WRONG I HAD DONE TO HIM! __**YES! YES! YES!**_ _**FINALLY!**_ _**THIS IS MY CHANCE**__!_'

Immediately, she pulled out her pitch black halberd and charged against him quicker than the speed of sound, before other guardians could even react. Filled with an uncontrollable rage, she screamed at her "foe", blaming him for her beloved's demise while wildly trying to hit him.

"THEN WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS FIGHTING THOSE MONGRELS!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED HELP THE MOST!? WHERE WERE YOU!?"

Each of her attacks and words carried with them a great amount of her personal grief and self loathing for her lover's death that which had not decreased a bit but rather increased more and more. However, for the entity, she moved really slowly and he blocked all of her swing with ease, yet he didn't have a hint of wanting to counter attack. Before everything could go any sourer, Sebas Tian, Cocytus and Shalltear stopped her with all their strength while Albedo was still screaming.

Once she had been somewhat subdued, with his normally calm and a hint of sadness and pain in his voice when someone mentioned his Master's name, Sebas Tian said,

"I am sorry for my fellow guardian rash reaction… If you wanted that so dearly… then you are too late stranger… You can't do it anymore… The last Supreme Being has been permanently gone for centuries… And it was all our fault. As he is now gone, we could only feel a severe lack of purpose and nothing is going to change it. Without his existence here with us… Everything is now grey and lifeless, even the grandest place of Nazarick has now somewhat lost its glory. The only thing that gives us some sense of meaning and what have been keeping us together was the acknowledgement of our responsible to his legacy: his empire and our home, Nazarick… If you wish for any other thing for your voluntary deed, then we can reward you, of course, it had to be appropriated…"

After many years living with them, Ainz had learnt many things from them, but the Guardians had also learnt things from him as well. Their personalities had become a lots more developed, they were now much more complex than how they used to be thousands of years ago. Of course, there were still things that never changes, but in many sense, they had changed for the better. In some way, one could even say that they had "grown up". One of the most important things their lord had unconsciously changed within them was their attitude to everything around them that are not from Nazarick. Through constant observation of the actions of their final Lord when he had still been with them, they now had a much more caring approach to the natives of this world, although for some time they still somewhat looked down upon them.

Their interactions to those who had been useful to them and their Lord had also contributed to their growth in their world view, the most noticeable examples of this would also be the people who were cherished the most in the history of his kingdom: The first Pope - Saint Neia Baraja, Queen Renner, the first vassal's emperor Jircniv, General - Governess Enri Bareare the Bloody, father of modern alchemy Nfirea Bareare, ...

As they had seen the worth of the people of this world time and time again throughout millennia, their actions toward them also changed quite drastically. As time goes by, even the most notorious of the denizen of Nazarick for their regardlessness of other lives had been becoming less so and even more rewarding and somewhat more caring and kind toward the citizens of their kingdom, especially to those had proven their fervent loyalty, those had done great deeds and proven themselves useful for the existence and development of the tomb and Ainz Ooal Gown.

Reacting toward this offer, slightly shaking his head, the entity replied in a tone that filled with regret

"I know… That is why I don't wish for you to give me anything else. There is another thing I desire however, but the thing is: none of you have the authority to do so, only with the approval of the Supreme Beings and especially His Majesty can that wish be granted. It depends on them really, if they don't approve then it doesn't matter, I will still do what I love to do and no harm will be inflicted upon them or anything they hold dear."

At then, he painfully looked straight into the eyes of Albedo. He continued

"And to answer your questions Lady Overseer Albedo… I have been watching and blessing Ainz and the entirety of Nazarick for a very very long time, ever since the creation of his kingdom, before that even. However, during that fateful incident, in which I will regret my whole life, I was forced to see his death and unable to do anything at all by an entity much stronger than me that time. When I broke free and killed the one responsible for my jailing, it had already been too late…"

When he stared into her wrathful eyes, she turned completely silent as she began to see what he had been through. Albedo had forever been known as a very unforgiving guardian, to everyone, even herself. Even as time pass away, her intolerance toward failure as the whole only reduced slightly. Yet, when she saw all of it, she could partially feel something resonate sympathy to this strange entity she previously tried to hit. She saw how he had been silently aiding them time over time in their history, how he was just like her during that incident, could not do anything but to stare and watch her Lord being killed surprisingly in pain and despair.

She also watched in awe of his vengeful fanatical fury against the one who had chained him, a being with an unimaginable power – his "God" as he finished that greater entity with the spear he was holding in his hand with a battered, nearly broken body. She also saw how he had been crown the dominator of all and all the things he had done for many alternative versions of Nazarick till now. But most importantly, she couldn't find the slightest hint of false information or manipulation in what she was being mentally shown. At this point, Albedo could not say anything but to calm down.

This action shocked every Floor Guardians around as for them, seeing Albedo to be calmed down that quickly from a wrath caused by someone not from Nazarick by that same person, was absurd beyond measure. "_Was she hypnotized? Mind control? Memory manipulation? Illusion?_" were the common questions among her peers but after being checked her status again and again by Demiurge, there was not the slightest trace of Albedo being manipulated or any hint of manipulation from the presence of that being. This somehow made them even more wary of the power belonged to the entity in front of them. However, at this point, she – of all the people, was the one to calm them down and told them specifically what she had seen.

Each of the Guardians had some different reaction at the information was being shown to them: Demiurge, Yuri Alpha were still being skeptical as they had forever been; Pandora Actor, CZ, Sebas Tian and Cocytus kept their stoic attitude; Beta, Solution, Narberal Gamma, Shalltear, Aura and Mare were disbelief and kept asking Albedo whether she was correct and the information was true. But in the end, they believed her for they knew, as many secrets she may held, there are still things she would never lie and this was one of it, although they still very suspicious of this strange being.

At this, the entity continued,

"I know that you are suspicious of me, even after I have dealt the incursion for you. But, please, believe me, for I will give you what you have always desired ever since that fateful day: the reunion of all of you and him… I know where he is and I can bring him back. However, first, we have to get back to Nazarick at the 10th floor. He wants to come home first you know, rather than on this field. Also, I would prefer somewhat of a tour around this great kingdom on the way going there with all of you, without the army coming with of course so that I can directly feel the greatness that is His legacy that I have only somewhat known about."

"_Is this for real? … How can we really trust this stranger? ... Could there be a hidden price behind this…?_"

Those are the same thoughts that they shared when confronting such an offer as silence dawned upon them. This was truly a blessing coming out of nowhere, not even [Wish upon a star] or any World class item, even Wild magic could even grant them such a desire. Demiurge knew this very clearly, clearer than anyone else, as he had been trying, he had been experimenting nonstop with everything day after day for a very long time, to the point that one can describe him as the master of all principle of magic. Yet, this entity claim that he could and asked for no price. As time went by, most of their desperation and guilt just keep bottling up, but was still far away from absolute irrationality and insanity to the point of they would do everything regardless of any price just to see their Lord once more. For they knew, that would also mean destroying everything their Lord and them had dedicated so much all those time as well.

With much suspicion in his voice, Demiurge argued,

"These things can't be done freely; you must be hiding some type of price behind this action of yours. You actually think we are this naïve?"

The being only responded calmly,

"Well, of course it costs something, but for me, doing that is like a walk in the park. It takes up such an insignificant amount of power that I consider it as free. You see this monstrosity here? You fully aware that it literally could kill all of you and utterly obliterated the entirety of Nazarick and this world easily, right? But as you are seeing here, I torched its mind and wiped its soul. The battle was not difficult as well, I just killed it off with some simple moves. So… If I wanted to claim his legacy for my own, I would not even need any trickery and just wiped everything without the need of confrontation at any place, anytime I want."

As he kept saying, there was a growing warriness crawling up their spine as the power exuding from him was getting greater and greater every words being spoken so casually to the point of a totally absurd amount of power. The air around was getting more and more suffocating. Inside their mind, they witnessed the flashback of his fight against the World Enemy.

The fight still happened on this world, at this very place yet the area was covered by a golden energy dome which was powerful enough to completely prevent any damage from breaching outside. Overall, everything about how he fought literally screamed out the pinnacle of otherworldly destruction, speed, strength, precision, and most of all, of godlike grace and elegance, beyond anything they had seen before.

From what they were seeing, it was not so much of a serious battle but rather a playing time between the being with this overly destructive monster. Instead of using the golden swordstaff that they had seen him holding when they met him, he was seen limiting himself by using much cruder, weaker yet still very uniquely beautiful and powerful one handed European sword, which some of them speculated to be high level divine class item, to solo the Enemy. Each of his attacks with the sword were powerful and quick enough that they easily slice and pierce through the defense of the enemy like hot knife through butter, causing each of the attack accompanied by a roar of absolute agony.

The abilities he used during the "fight" looked very advanced as each of the spells had multiple layers of magic rune circles with each layer was very complex and intricate and was brimmed with power enough to moderately injure the monster. Yet, he just unleashed them as if it was nothing at all.

During this "play time", he had frequently let the World Enemy unleashed all its power upon him and occasionally, even heal this world ending monster back to full health just to make this more entertaining. Yet, all of those world shattering attack seemed to have been completely nullified and nothing had ever happened to this entity.

After a while, when he had gotten really bored of how seemingly pathetic the beast was compared to him, the sword disappeared and in its place was his signature weapon. With a gentle and rather relax gesture, the spear instantly pierced right through its heart like paper. The eyes of the World Enemy turned soulless white, it fell on the ground and the Enemy of the world was no more. The throwing speed was so fast that not a single one of the Floor Guardian could comprehend its speed as it travelled much faster than light. The only way they knew that the spear had moved rather than instantly teleported was that there seemed to be cracks on the fabric of reality along the path to where the beast was standing. With the spear went back to his hand, the entity gracefully jumped on top the corpse and started meditating, waiting for them to arrive.

Immediately, their conscious snapped back to the real world and level of tensity was slowly lowering down till it fell back to the level before. It had proven for them one thing: this being right here was powerful enough to have no need for lying.

He continued with a soothing, sincere voice,

"However, do you see me having any desire for taking all that he loves for myself only? Do you see me even wanted to land a hit on Albedo when I could just overwhelm and finish her off easily? Do you see me wholeheartedly asking for anything at all but to serve Him?" The entity asked, growing more zealous with each question.

"The answer for all of it is no. I am a being of my word and I have not and would not harm or forcefully manipulate anyone of you, what I do are for His and Nazarick sake. So can we have our mutual trust now?"

By now, though still being quite suspicious, the denizens of Nazarick all decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, nodded in unison, he was escorted back to Nazarick. The army was teleported back.

With somewhat of a reluctant tone, Sebas said,

"Very well… Let's go stranger… you would better keep your promise."

* * *

On the way to their destination, they had passed through many great landmarks and metropolises that were truly deserved to be a part of His kingdom. Each of them had its own uniqueness however every single place they had passed through had a same theme: grand and beautiful with harmony and unity of each and every aspect that formed the basis of reality. All of them coexist with each other and backed up their counterpart where they were weak at, proven through the very visible relationship and cooperation of every races existed in those places. Through the perfectly harmony between technology and nature, of science and magic that could be seen in every innovation of the kingdoms and how nature had almost to none pollution in it and how it went intertwine with modernity of an ever progressive thousands year old kingdom.

The vehicle that carrying them was proof of the perfect combination of magic and science as well. Compared to vehicles on Earth, it was much more superior in many ways. It was safer, slicker and more elegant, its engine was more powerful, reliable and efficient, it ran very smooth no matter how rigid the road was. Most important of all, it let out no emission, required very little resource to run for a long time while its source of fuel is very plentiful and can be renewable. Apparently, most of the vehicles were like that and the one they were using was just better in some parts, more luxurious and had more features.

Come with harmony, order and efficiency reigned across all of His kingdom as all of His summons still existed. Normally, summons would either disappear or went out of control once its Summoners died, but as a preparer He has forever been, He had planned for that many years before His demise. A millennia before that day, He, with the help of allied Players, loyal Dragon Lords and the denizens of Nazarick had performed a ritual that tied all of His summons existence to the Floor Guardians as well as the entire Tomb of Nazarick. Basically, from that day forth, as long as the Floor Guardians and Nazarick exists and is a guild base for Ainz Ooal Gown, His loyal summons will always exist and fully under control and help His kingdom secured forever.

If He is still alive, while the denizens can partially have command over them, all of his summons will loyal to Him first and foremost. If He is to die or under effect of magic and stuffs like World class items that made the targets went out of control like [Downfall of Castle and Country] by outside forces, the control of His summons will fall into the ever reliable hands of those who are the greatest of Nazarick, those He could fully put his trust upon as they are truly loyal, competent and united. If any of them was under the effects of those items by outside forces or become unloyal, these summons will never follow them until they regain control of themselves or loyal once more. If He was to return back from the death or regain control of Himself, the summons will become fully loyal to Him once more. They can permanently kill of any summons they want. Not to mention, all summons, beside those come from Super tier spells and above can respawn without any cost. All summons disappear only when all is lost: He, all the denizens were all controlled or killed, and Nazarick was belong to someone else, fully destroyed or turned into a dungeon.

However, as much as order reign, the land was not oppressing and lifeless like some people thousands of years ago would think of a realm ruled by the Undead. On the contrary and indeed quite an irony, it brimmed with the activities and the sounds of life. Most citizens went to work with a sense of purpose within every move they made, the children were somewhat enthusiastic for a new day of activities and in the eyes of the citizens he could sense no sign of being psychologically manipulated by any means.

Contrary to the somewhat misleading teaching of the old religion of the Six Great God, the detailed knowledge of His great sacrifice for the sake of his people and His Guardian had never been a secret to the entirety of the populace. In the day of that revelation, there had been almost no uprising, no revolt against the empire he built. The religion dedicated to him did not shatter or weaken a single bit but only grew stronger. For the few days afterward, people spent their time mourning Him, remembering about His deeds for their own species, the great society that they were now living, with tears running like rivers and a mountain of grief burdening within their hearts.

However, his Guardians still existed. They were beings with godlike powers rivaled beings like Him. They were the true inheritors of His wisdom and love for His everlasting kingdom. Most important of all, they were the executors of His Majesty's eternal will. For that, the people followed them, looked up to them as much as they did to their great Lord. The greatest proof of this were shown in several incursions of ambitious Players. Almost all of the populace in the Kingdom resisted and fought them till the very end, ready to die for His legacy and for the Guardians, only very insignificant number of people followed these upstarts and were all killed after every one of these incidents.

As such, since that day of revelation, the already above average level of care and appreciation gained from the entire previous period that the Floor Guardians had for the loyal people of the country had only been increasing significantly, for they had truly proven their worth and their loyalty to Nazarick and their Lord. For that, the Guardians kindly and efficiently took care of them. From then on, they used their strength to protect these people, used the wisdom that they had learnt from Him to elevate the people's lives and to guide them through hardships, to a brighter future. Those notions only increased as time has gone by, without the decrease of their pragmatism.

During the whole trip, despite how close to each other they were right now, there was not a single moment did the Guardian lessen their caution of this entity or let him out of their sight. They did not even blink as a single nanosecond of being distracted could be the end of them and of the legacy of their lord. He was not to be trusted yet. Sure, he had somewhat proven that he didn't need to lie, but with that much power, there was no assurance that he would just simply broke his word or change his mind and turned upon them. In fact, that much power only proven even more how easy it would be for him to betray them, so being careful was the least they could do. As such, each of his move, no matter how insignificant or slight it was, tensed them up significantly. With World class items and [Mass Teleportation] fully prepared to be used, if he tried make a single suspicious move, this car, with all of them would be teleported to a completely remote area to minimize the damage to the surrounding. Then, if that happened, with their fury and the power of these items ready to be unleashed, they hoped that it would be enough to stop him or at least, to trap him permanently so that he would not do harm to everything their Lord had always treasured.

Despite all that caution toward the entity, he did not really care much. As he looked out the window, what he was paying attention to was the magnificent of Sorcerous Kingdom around him. True, he had known very clearly about it's greatness and grandioseness. However, to know and to directly feel it are two very separate things. Although this was through one of his countless avatars, but at least, his real self could still feel a bit something from all of these. Right now, the entity was like a child, secretly gawking and overly curious at all the splendor that was this kingdom. As for why would such an entity would be so interested in such a thing that was so insignificant to beings like him? One of the main reasons was its potential to be the greatest and the rest of the reasons were quite... personal that concerned Nazarick.

After fulfilling the rather annoying request from the being, they finally reached Nazarick. Just like how it had always been, it was still being surrounded by a forest with almost no one knows of its exact location. However, the forest where it was located had no longer been just named "Great Forest of Tob" now, it was given many other names: "The first place of descend of His God Majesty", the more commonly known "The All Divine Forest of Tob", "Where true greatness was first found" and many more. The overall forest had been changed into a more mystical scenery with new exotic trees, creatures as if the forest was chosen by the one true god.

This was the place that had gone into many interpretation of the tale which had even been illustrated into a masterpiece work of art about the first meeting between the Great Matriarch General – Governess Enri, her sister when they were still peasants of Re-Estize Kingdom and His Majesty. Of course, before, this used to be classified information that only very few knew about, but by His order, it was declassified. However, the full details of where the holy place of Nazarick really was had and would never be revealed publicly and those who found it, unauthorized, had their memory wiped.

Before teleported to the 10th floor, the entity made another request.

"I would also like to have every single greatest artists, photographers, remembrancers and the clergies of each sentient race summoned to the Throne Room as well. I believe it would be something that would worth noted and remembered for all eternity by everyone of every generation. Also, have 2 lines of 41 Nazarick Master Guarders, each one of them hold a flag with the emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown, 2 Skeletal Dragons and 2 Frost Dragons and every NPC of Nazarick to gather in the Throne Room as well, we will greet him in the way truly worthy of a supreme being."

At this, Albedo used [Message] spell to contact other authorities to summon such individuals secretly. Almost immediately, this order was being done with haste. All of them teleported to the Throne Room. When they arrived, beside the representatives of each species from Dragonland who hadn't arrived yet, everyone had been ready. When asked about what was happening and who this new being was, they retold the entirety of what had happened. Just like the Guardians when they first met him, the other NPCs faces were twisted with the expressions of shock and utmost skeptical but in the end, they decided to put the entirety of their trust upon those who had been so close to their Master.

With a simple gesture, a shiny onyx gate was formed from nothing appeared in front of them. For the denizens of Nazarick with their fanatical love for their home, they found that the gate had just appeared was comparable to the beauty of the door belonging to the Throne Room, with intricate carvings of the most talented sculptors. Looking at the gate, each and every NPC knew of what was being depicted on it. It was the depiction of their tale, of the tale of their Lord on this world, with all of his greatest moments, all of his greatest triumphs on the enemies that dared harm all that he loves.

With a booming autoreactive voice, the entity commanded,

"Everyone gets into position! The Guarders will the flags will go first, then the Dragons, then the Guardians with the homunculus maids, the rest will line up in the Throne room beside the red carpet. The guests will be standing around to documented this event will stand around from the lines of the NPCs and away from the path toward the Throne."

Right after, as everyone had already stood in their position and the guests had arrived with awe and a great sense of honor on their faces, the gate was then fully opened. Coming from within was a dazzling bright light and winds blowing out that made most of the NPC covered their eyes with their hands. The Guarders and the Dragons went in first, however with the Floor Guardians and the maids, they cast a sidelong glance at the being questionably and what they got was a nod with conviction. Giving the entity the benefit of the doubt, they slowly went in the gate.

* * *

They continued walking cautiously until they felt the wind blew in the opposite direction and the bright light relented. Slowly removing their arm from their eyes to look around, and the first thing they saw gave them a rush of emotions they likely wouldn't experience again.

The entity was true to his word: standing there in front of them in the distance was no one else but the greatest Supreme Being of them all, Ainz Ooal Gown.

He was bathing in soothing divine golden light, covering him was a slight glow of green and his personal magnificent robe flapping gently in the direction of the wind. The humans who were standing around and those that somehow got a chance to stand by his side were bowing as if they were trembling before His great presence. Yet for them, the surrounding didn't matter at all for they were only focus on him. Everything else was of no importance as those only had the purpose to decorate, to even more glorified the already magnificent existence that was Him.

Their mouths were gaping and shaking as if they were trying their best to speak something but unable due to the unbearable shock. Then slowly, those who could visibly cry had tears rolling down their cheeks, meanwhile those couldn't, had a hard time breathing calmly. To reunite with their Lord once more after so many years, instead of the joy how they thought it was supposed to be, their souls were utterly crushed by the overwhelming guilt. As they confronted Him, it was also a direct confrontation with the utterly shameful past they had somewhat tried to move on from as their Lord had told them that one time.

It was the sin of failing doing what they were made to do, the shame of the irresponsibility that they hadn't done enough to try to bring him back all these time. It was too much to handle that they couldn't stand straight anymore and unconsciously, they collapsed on their knees and bowed down with their faces touched the ground and their tears still flowing endlessly from their eyes. However, unlike the day they first sworn their loyalty to him as they knelt before him with elegance and dignity, what they were doing seemed to be begging for their lives. On the contrary, they were desiring for a deserving punishment from their Lord for their sin and their inaction all these times.

In unison, all of them spoke as loud as possible,

"PLEASE PUNISH US FITTINGLY AINZ-SAMA! FOR WE HAVE FAIL TO PROTECT YOU!"

'_They are here... All of them… Safe and well as always…_' Ainz thought as he couldn't really say anything but silently enjoying this moment. To be reunited with them once more, it was truly blissful. Under the golden divine light, combined with his ever longing for their presence of all these years and slight influence from his recently reawakening of emotion by having the humanoid form, for him, the Guardians and the maids looked more beautiful than ever before. However, like always, before this emotion could reached its peak, his emotional suppressor kicked in once more. He first thought of it as no more than a nuisance in this scenario, but it would soon proved to be a blessing in disguise.

Just a moment later, he saw how all of them started to cry, and how immediately they collapsed and begging for a worthy punishment. He had to act, for if there was anything that he hated himself for, it was to see any one of them cry, worse if the one who was directly responsible for such was no one else but him. Under such circumstances, if he had been in the humanoid form, he imagined that he would have had a rather awkward reaction. Yet, like an instinct, he still uphold his calm, regal posture before them. For him, this had forever been an importance even as they had gotten closer as time went by. Still able to keep the stance of a true king, he stepped closer to them calmly and steadily with each of his steps accompanied by a loud echoing sound of the magnificent staff of Ainz Ooal Gown clanging to the ground.

For the appearing NPCs, the silence from their Lord was unsettling. What kind of punishment would their Master bestow upon them, was the only thing they could think of right now. Although it was a scary thought, they were all ready to have it all pour upon them, no matter how shameful, no matter how painful, how torturous it would be, even to the point their existence get deleted forever...

Then after a while, the silence was broken as they suddenly heard the ever growing loud echoes that was his golden staff tapping the ground, signaling that he was moving toward them steadily. Came with it was the rising tension in the air as his oppressive, all dominating aura was exuding tremendously from his presence. Then after a while, the sound stopped and the oppressive presence had reached its peak and like an instinct, they felt that their Lord had decided what to do with them. No matter what it was going to be it didn't matter, for as long as it was for the sake of their Master, as long as they could truly atone for their sin, they would gladly to be killed by his hand or even to have the rest of their existence in total damnation.

Yet… the divine judgement had never happened.

He crouched down and spoke to them in a calm voice,

"No… Please stand up…It was not your fault… it was mine. I had been too careless when fighting them that day. You have done all you could to protect me and I can't blame you as each of you were preoccupied with an equally difficult enemy. As such… All of you… Please forgive me for my failure… it will be me who will redeemed to you and not the other way around. I swear I will never leave you ever again and when we return, I will give each of you a worthy reward for all of you have done your job well."

For them, their Overlord had forever been the most merciful being that ever existed. He was the one who stayed with them till the last, he was the one who had forgiven them all when they failed him in the past and only punished them due to their fervent requests. However, this still took them by surprise. Most of them immediately raised their heads and looked at him with a shocking reactions with tears still dripping. Before they could voice their protests and claim the faults were their, using the sleeve of his magnificent robe, he carefully cleaned the remaining tears on their faces as he slowly lifting them up from their current bowing position one by one. Responded to this fatherly action, they couldn't do anything else but to follow his lead, tried their best to forced a genuine smile and stop crying as there was but a singular thought in their mind: "_Truly he is the most merciful Lord of them all…_". Then, some even had a more dramatic actions like Pandora Actor, Aura, Mare, Shalltear and some of the maids just ran to their Master and hugged him tightly to tell how much they missed him and how they would never let him go away again. At this, he gently comforted them.

Yet, not all was like that, there was an exception, one stubborner than the others. She could never forgive her failure. How could she? She was made to be His shield, to be the living protection against His foe, she was meant to die for Him, to be the ultimate martyr. She was also the one who had announced her love for Him the most frequent… And yet, she failed Him, failed the role she was born to become.

Even with her beloved Lord's pardon, she could never forgive for her crime, she condemned herself to not be worthy of His forgiveness. She was not worthy to witness the magnificence that was her beloved once more for she was the greatest failure of all. The voice of self loathing and the absolute desire to have a penance death that had been haunting her did not stop but had only increased in intensity as she confronted her beloved - the one she failed. Thus, although this went contradict to his order, she dared not raise her head to look at Him while the others did.

Reacting to this, like everyone else, he personally went to her and said,

"Albedo, please stand up… I have forgiven everyone, that include you as well…"

"But my Lord… I can't forgive myself… How can I? I was the one who stood closest to you that day… It was I supposed that should be taking that damage instead of you… I was supposed to protect you… I was supposed to be dead instead of you. As such, I have failed in my sole purpose, that will forever be unforgivable sin against you and Nazarick…"

As she finished her respond to his request, a short moment of silence dawned upon them as shortly after, Ainz was the one who broke it with a sincere request.

"Then… At least… Can you raised your head and look at me?"

This, she obeyed him. She then forced her shaken self to slowly lift her head up and look at him. When she was half way finished, her Lord gently lifted her chin up with his marble skeletal fingers, and then their eyes met each other.

Looking at her tears wretched face, Ainz could not help but to endure a wrenching pain in his non-existent heart as he could feel the eternal pain that was shown in her beautiful golden eyes, now deep red because of all the crying. Through them, he could see a completely broken soul. He somehow sensed all the torment she had poured upon herself since the day of his departure, of how she had cursed, blamed and even harmed herself because of what happened on that day. It was overly obvious to him that she took it harder than anyone else. She looked like a once beautiful doll that now had been senselessly beaten up to the point of no repair.

"_What... have I done…?_"All of these, he could only blame himself. It was his carelessness that put them in such misery… It was him who had made the one he loved in such torment. It was him that changed her to only love him. It was him that he had never taken the responsible and return her devoted love, if he had done so, it might not be this bad for her.

Thus, he sworn to fix his mistake that had taken a toll on them so dearly, to repay his debt to them, especially to Albedo. As such, he turned into his previously given form to do what he deemed must be done... for her and for himself.

To be embraced by her Master's touch, it had been so long. People said that the touch of the skeleton beings were cold, unemotional and uncaring. Yet, for her, his was warm and full of love within every touch. Guided by his fingers, she was graced by his beautiful regal skeletal face once more. She thought to herself that this might be the last time she would ever have the honor to witness such a magnificent beauty. If she would later be executed by His own hand, it would be a great mercy, it would be all worth it and she could die in a bitter happiness.

Then, suddenly something happened. A dark light flared out from him and consumed his body. As it dispersed, in his place, there was a humanoid entity wearing his attire who held a very exotic beauty. However, the most essential aspect of this entity was his presence. It let out such a distinguished and almighty aura of authority that could only belong to a Supreme Being, more particularly, similar to Him. Then, she looked at this being's eyes, and they were bewitching: the sclera was black as the night, the irises were shiny wine red. Deep within each of them, she could even sense small dot of flame were burning brightly with wisdom and knowledge and an indescribable amount of pain and regret.

From those beautiful eyes, tears were slowly flowing out, yet he still forced a smile on his face and his hand now moved to one of her cheeks while his other hand gently held the other. Under normal circumstances, she would likely try to kill anyone try doing that to her beside her beloved Lord or unless it was a part of a mission or being stopped by the other guardians and her Master. Yet, right now, miraculously, in a way she couldn't possibly understand, she didn't have the slightest of that desire but wanted to feel it even more.

With a voice of a mixture of tearful happiness and pain, he said to her,

"I… missed you so much… At last… After all this time… I can finally embrace and return your love Albedo… I... am deeply… sorry… for everything that happened to you… I promised… I will repay it all…"

At that point, she finally recognized the one kneeling before her was... Before she could even say his name, she was surprised by a sudden passionate kiss.

The NPCs that were around them reacted quite differently: some cheered and shed tears of joy; the more stoic ones just smile satisfyingly; others felt a little pity for themselves, especially Shalltear, as she shed a tear or two, but smile nonetheless as if trying to say to her long-time opponent that it had been a good competition. But overall, all of them shared the satisfaction of seeing their Master had found his true love.

It had been the happiest moment of her life till that point. The waiting, the suspense of all these time had been all worth it and his loving, passionate kiss was the proof of it. At the moment, all the cracks within her soul had been fully healed. The haunting had permanently stopped. All those burdens of guilt she had been holding from that day now be lifted permanently and she felt like she was made a whole once more. In return, she didn't move a single muscle and just closed her eyes and embraced his kiss with the amount of passion far greater than any other time before.

Her tears were now that of pure blissed and deep inside, a great amount of ecstasy was being built up as every second their lips touched. After what felt like an eternity of blissfulness but only three minutes had passed in the real world, their lips were separated leaving her thirst for his love increased even more. With his hands still gently holding her gorgeous head, their foreheads touched and they were looking each other in the eyes at the closest they had ever been, gasping to get some air after such an intensive kiss.

He spoke to her with words of true love and a hint of lust.

"Not here, Albedo… Not now. But I promised you my love… After we get back to Nazarick, after all of this, I will give you all that you have forever desired… I will make you my woman, My queen."

Each word he had spoken was like the warm highest class of honey pouring inside her ear as they touched the very core of her sole desire. This was the first time she had ever seen him so aggressive, so direct and for the first time she had felt so submissive before him. All of it made each of her breathe small moans of pure ecstasy, she tried as best as she could to hold herself together. However, she seemingly couldn't hide her wildly lustful yet still quite elegant expression showing on her face.

She then happily replied,

"Yes… Ainz-sama… I have waited for so long… I can wait a little longer."

At this, he slightly smiled and slowly shook his head. He then looked at her and every other NPCs sincerely then he looked back at his friends, many of whom had stood up after the initial shock.

He smiled and said,

"Now, when we are alone, all of you can call me Momonga… For, I have found them…"

Followed his actions, their eyes focused on the people that had stood by his sides when they had just arrived. When passing through the gate, the appearance of their Lord had put them in such a rollercoaster of emotions that every part of their minds and souls focused on him and him only. But now, after their emotions had been stabilized and because of what he said, they started to become aware of everything else around them and especially focused on those humans that stood nearest to their Lord.

From the outside, all of them looked like normal humans with nothing special about them. They were even weaker than the average humans back in their kingdom. However, there was something special about these humans, unique even. It was a weird attraction to say the least; it was like a calling from a distant past, before even the time the Tomb got teleported to that New world. It made them unconsciously walk toward these individuals with each of them held a different indescribable expression of confusion and questioning on their faces.

Unlike the others, Pandora Actor till stayed with his maker. As time went by, although sometimes Pandora Actor still made him cringe, Ainz had, for most part, accepted his creation's tendency and had been much closer to him. Somewhat understood the meaning of what his "father" had just said, he turned to him and asked,

" Father… Are those people who I think they are?"

What he got was a silent nod and a satisfying grind still visible on Ainz's face.

* * *

As they got closer, the unique invisible presences exuding from these men and women became clearer and clearer, with each or a group of them more attracted to at least a particular human. As they stood literally in front of the one were most attracted to them, they could finally make sense of what that strange feeling was and who they were looking at. Dealing with such realization, they could not hold their shock as their eyes and their mouths were wide open and it seemed like they were about to cry any second. Their lips were shaking uncontrollably as if they were trying to say the only names they had known about these individuals, something they thought they would have never had the chance to say it anymore till now.

To be greeted by the personification of their dreams and desires, normally, people would be in absolute ecstasy. However, for them, they were only shocked to the point of being unable to move. Some even had their shame and pain tormented their souls and minds as they had so vigorously denied them all, considering them nothing but illusions that their friend had during his coma. Although they had prepared themselves when they saw the gates being opened and the Guarders marching out from it, yet, when directly confronting them, it was a whole other story. Each one of them had a different degree of pain and regret on their faces and in their gesture but maybe the most emotional was none other than Bukubukuchagama.

She had always been known as a kind, caring and exceptionally motherly toward her children among her peers. The action of abandoning her children for something else was a thing she would never do, even if it is the last thing she does. Back then, when she created Aura and Mare in YGGDRASIL, although she was fully aware that they were not completely sentient, she treated them like her very own children. After all, she created them with all her love and dedication. When she left the game, one of the hardest thing to let go was to abaddon them, however, the rigorous reality of the world she lived in had suddenly called upon her. For that, she forced herself to do it whether she wanted it or not. As she had been totally occupied by her work and her own family, her feeling for them slowly faded away without her noticing it. Before today, what was left of her for the twin was the fond, nostalgic feeling and slight sadness whenever she reminiscent about them.

Yet, here she was, seeing the manifestation of her dream and personality, her very first children that she had unconsciously, selfishly left behind and when she was told about them, she just coldly ignored all of their tales and regarding them as non-existent. As if every emotion and the motherly instinct she had had for them had slowly been returning from a not so distant past, it hit her hard.

For the first time ever, she found herself to be much crueler beyond she expected herself to be. That, combined with everything that had happened today, it was far too much for her mental capability to really handle. As such, she broke down and lost control of her emotions, breaking out into hysterical tears as she suddenly collapse on her knees, not daring to look up. Time passed, she could feel that they were slowly getting closer to her as the signature of their auras were getting more significant.

Then, after a moment, still staying in such a shameful position, she heard a voice as if it was coming from an overly emotional man.

"A…Are you… Bukubukuchagama-sama?"

By then, she knew that she could not hide anymore and looking up at a man and woman who was looking at her with tearful eyes. Both of them were beautiful with their light dark skin and heterochromia eyes of clear purple and green, each of them had a feature that doesn't belong to any human: a pair of long sharp ears. She mentally prepared herself as much as possible so that she could at least endure some of their blames, their hateful words, even physical punishment toward her for the accidental wrong doing in the past.

Afterward, when she had truly ready, she silently nodded. Yet, no hate or blame were poured upon her that day or any day in the future for that matter as the twin immediately hugged her tightly, cried and begging her not to leave them anymore loudly like little children who missed their parents after being lost. To be embraced by them like that, she too, burst into tears more than before and held them as tight as she could.

Around her, some of her guildmates also got their own reunion with their own creations. Sebas Tian and Touch Me, Yamaiko and Yuri Alpha, Garnet and CZ, Ulbert and Demiurge firmly hugged each other in silence. Entoma clinged to Genjiro and telling him not to go away. Nishikenrai consoled a silently tearful Naberal, Cocytus drew [God Slaying Emperor Blade] and presented himself before Warrior Takemikazuchi while his creator was trying to have him stand up. Shalltear hugged her Master tightly while spinning around with both of them having perverted thoughts of what they would do next to each other, especially Peroroncino. The three who had most of the contribution in creating the maids had the biggest group hug which almost made them suffocate.

Some others were quite excited to be reunited with their creations who were not here. In contrast, the rest were very wary to meet their creations again, like with the case of the creators of the 5 Worst, the NPCs that they made for the sake of all the "lols" and to make the Tomb even more of a hellish place for those who dare to invade it and as such, they hadn't considered this possibility.

The reunion between Tabula and Albedo was the most unique of all. Back then and till this day, she still held some resentment against the other Supreme Beings for leaving them all behind, especially her creator. Through time, combined with Ainz's countless stories on how cherish the others had their creations, his somewhat truthful explanation on why they had to leave and what happened to them, she had slowly, partially forgiven the other members of the Guild, including her creator. Yet, when she faced him once more directly, especially in such a pathetic form, she didn't become emotional like others but stared at him with her soul piercing look.

Rage slowly building up inside her as the memories of the days her and her beloved abandoned by him had been returning piece by piece. Tabula sensed this as well, and like the others, he couldn't blame anyone beside himself. Between them there was a suffocating silence as each other couldn't know how to react toward each other. On one side, Albedo wondered whether she should really forgive him or secretly kill him off because of the abandonment and the fear that he didn't approve of their love. On the other, he didn't know what to say to her but only to mentally prepare so that he could embrace her judgement upon him. Sensing the trouble starting to brewing up, Ainz knew he had to do something and moved toward her. Felt the presence of her beloved, she turned toward his direction and was graced by his warm smile.

With a calm, gently persuasive voice, he told her,

"Albedo, my dear, like I said before in the past, they had a matter of life and death on their own hand back then. When the matters were stabilized, they wanted to come back, but it was too late, YGGDRASIL has been gone. They truly treasured all of you for you are their passion and desires manifested. So please… understand for them, understand for Tabula-san. Also, he approved of our union and he demand me to promise him that I will give you as much love and care as possible. Isn't that right, Tabula-san?"

Tabula nodded to confirm what his friend had just said. Dealing with such revelation, her sheathing wrath seemed to have calm down a bit as at least, her fear of their love being disapproved had somewhat gone away. When Tabula opened his arms as he slowly approached her like a father trying to get a hug from his daughter, she only very reluctantly hugged him. However, it didn't mean she had forgiven, only through time with a lot of effort coming from Ainz and Tabula did she really forgive him.

Then, breaking the overly emotional atmosphere, Sebas Tian asked,

"My Lords, where is Bellriver-sama? I can't sense him anywhere."

Hearing the name of their long gone friend once more, it brought back some bad memories among the guild members, the most visible reaction might be that of Touch Me. Sebas felt as if he had said something he shouldn't have and he kept apologizing to his creator.

Ainz replied with some solemn words.

"Bellriver-san … had left all of us long ago. He was killed on this very world. When I arrived back here, avenging him was one of the first things I did."

Acknowledging this information, there were more noticeable signs of bloodlust on the NPCs faces and in their auras as if they were going to demand this entire world to be destroyed disregarding even Ainz's words.

The entity stepped in and tried to reason with them.

"I find no point for you to destroy this world, as it is having a slow suicide by its own denizens. Destroying this world now is nothing but giving many of them the mercy they don't deserve. As you all know… Death is mercy in Nazarick, right? Not to mention, even with the immeasurable wealth of Nazarick, it would be still too wasteful to invade a barren wasteland that held any worth. Also, like Momonga said, his death had been avenged… So, it is pointless, all and all."

There was still some bitterness within them, but like times before, they put their trust in this stranger. Through his words, they deemed that such a pathetic end would be the most appropriate for this putrid place.

The entity continued,

"Well, if all of you want Bellriver-sama back, I can just do it for you freely right now."

With a snap of his finger, gusts of winds started to concentrate into one position nearby. From that place, a human was slowly taking form and it was no other than Bellriver himself.

When he opened his eyes and looked around, his face couldn't hold its shock with his eyes were close to popping out and his mouth wide opened. To be resurrected so surprisingly and in such a bizarre scenario with his friends, the NPCs of his friends, fantasy like scenery, being dumbfounded could be considered as an understatement. Before he could start to calm himself down, he was surprisingly embraced by his best friend Touch Me and some others, all were drowned in tears of happiness. Dealing with such, he could only mumble the only thing he could think of:

"Is… Is this heaven?"

However, despite the movement of his friends, Ainz still stood behind and did not approach his newly resurrected friend. Then suddenly, time froze around him, in the way that not even the best YGGDRASIL anti time stop item could ever handle and he knew full well who was responsible for this. With cautiousness in his voice, Ainz said:

"Why did you stop time? Especially to the point that not even those have time stop counter measure can handle it"

"Nothing much really. I just find that you have a rather troubling expression on your face. So i would like us to speak about it, in private, with no one, and nothing in the grand scale of existence can bother us. Time has fully stopped so that we can have a chat. So please, voice your concern"

With a stern glare toward the entity, Ainz continued:

"How do I know that this is the real and the same Bellriver that we know and love? How do I know that you might have changed and setting a trap inside this Bellriver? How do I know that you are not pulling some elaborate scheme behind all of this? I know that your power is immense, nigh omnipotent even. But resurrecting a person who has long been dead, whose body is now completely gone, without even going near his grave is still totally unbelievable."

Hearing such, the entity snickered a bit before replied:

"Just like what I would expected from a Legendary King and a master of Life and Death himself. You truly never cease to amaze me Ainz. It seems like all the experiences that you have gained from the very beginning, especially that from this dystopian shithole have horned yourself really well, maybe even to the point of your mind instinctively rejecting anything that can be considered as "too good".

But anyway, about your question, this is completely the same Bellriver that you know and love, the version that you have just avenged. As for how? Let's just say that if you know where to look for the soul and the steps in the process, bringing someone back to life is far easier than you'd think. Like I said before, I don't have any reason or need to lie or to trick any of you. I came here completely clean and fully turned off my charisma, convincing enhancement. And let me tell you, if I have that on, nobody, no matter how untrusting or resisting the target is, would literally be fully convinced with no question ask immediately.

But here we are, you, your friends and the denizens had been quite suspicious of me from the very start. You have been questioning me again and again with some of them, especially Albedo, accused me and saw me as a threat when I first arrived. The atmosphere between us have only been lighten up a bit recently, after you feel fine with the return of your power. Beside like I said, if I ever wanted to trick, to torment, to take anything from you or from Nazarick, there are so many better way to do it and I would not need to even reveal myself."

Even then, Ainz remained silent as he was still very suspicious of the entity in front of him. Sensing that, with a sigh, from nowhere, the entity pulled out a sheet of paper. However, it was not an ordinary one, as Ainz could feel the absolute power slipping from it. The entity handed it over to Ainz and continued:

"This paper, or you can say, a contract, holds the promise I made to myself and to every Nazarick. It is one of the very few thing that have authority over me and I can't have control over it. I can only make it, but when the contract is considered to be fully finished and there was nothing need to be changed, I can no longer do anything about the contract. It can only shown to its reader the fullest and truest original content in the language the reader fully understand, and no deceiving magic or effect that affect the reader can be casted upon it."

As the entity handed it over to Ainz, he took a good look at the document. Overall, document stated that the entity would never intentionally caused harm to Nazarick and its domain in any form or matter: either it was through force or through manipulation, lie and deceive. If there were intentional damage, it must truly for the sake of Nazarick and its domain in a long term and must bring real result. If the damage was done truly accidentally or because of cautionless, inability, he must fixed it. If the entity caused harm to Nazarick and its domain intentionally for malicious intent, the entity will die. If that harm was not malicious, yet didn't bring any real good result, he must repay something the denizens of Nazarick find to be enough but not too much. Especially, he must do what he actually swear to do and he said he will do and it must not be unbeneficial to Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown. If it was unbeneficial in someway, it must be accepted by them.

Then the entity continued:

"Seriously Ainz, if this doesn't convinces you of my sincere, I don't really know what will anymore. I can't blame you for not trusting me thou. I dare to say, this was so good and serene for you, if anyone write a short story directly depicting this, that person must be one hell of a fan of yours that know much about your tale, who desired only good thing for you, who wished for you and all you cherished a beautiful eternal good ending. So much so, that writer choose to give you a modern fairy tale, which is one of the more unpopular story types in the opinion of the more critical readers, for good reasons. It's not just an ordinary one mind you, but it is even absurd by the standard of such type of stories. Many may not like such a story and that writer must have fully acknowledged that. However as if that writer felt that doing it was that person's duty for the his or her favorite skeleton, or at least, it was for the selfish reason of seeing who they like happy, that person still do it, nonetheless"

After a few time of reading, it could be said that Ainz had finally put his trust upon this entity. As such, he replied with a satisfied smile:

"Very well, i can say that you now have my trust"

"Good to hear that, later on you can tell everyone about this. Let me just make time work normal again and please give Bellriver a warm welcome after coming from the dead will ya?"

At this, Ainz just gave him a nod and time flowed once more.

After awhile, Bellriver was released from the embraces of his guildmates. Then, he once again confused when he saw a person with unique features and what seemed to be a doppelganger from YGGDRASIL were walking toward him. Aside from the appearance of such individual, he could also sense an aura that were both inhumane in both density and nature exuding from this man.

At last, the person greeted him with a smile and a line of tear on his face and said,

" It has been long Bellriver-san, welcome back to the land of the living. I am pretty sure that you don't recognize me but it's me, Momonga."

Then from the human-like form, the man immediately changed into a bizarre skeleton form then after a few seconds he changed back again. Even more overwhelmed, Bellriver felt like he had been dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. Trying to be as calm as possible but couldn't, he couldn't help but ask in incompleted questions.

"What? How…?"

"I know that you have some questions for me but please save it for later for the story is quite long really. Oh, and here is your ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, most of us have already had one."

As Bellriver took the ring, he was suddenly pulled into a firm hug by his friend. Ainz continued.

"I missed you, Bellriver… I am glad that you are back."

Like to everyone else, he didn't know how to really response to that as he was just too happy and surprise at everything, especially at his guildmaster. As such, he could only replied to his dear friend by returning his hug and made a simple reply, yet, it held all the emotions that he had had for all of them all these time.

"I missed you too Momonga, I am sorry that I hadn't been able to save myself from them."

"I couldn't blame you, that was entirely not your fault. Beside, those that responsible for your demised all are now dead"

Quite shock at the revelation that his friend given as he could partially guessed who was responsible for that, Bellriver said.

"Tha...Thanks… I guess"

As they released themselves from each other's embrace, Ainz continued

"And as for your previous question though, no, you are not in heaven. You are still on Earth but... I have a hunch that all of us here are going to a place maybe even better than heaven itself."

With a nod, the entity joyously said,

"Of course! As you can see, for my second gift to you and the first to the entirety of Ainz Ooal Gown, I gave you the complete reunion with those you love and a way to return to your true home – Nazarick and the Sorcerous kingdom. Only in that place, the final gift shall be given."

"Why can't you just grant it here like with the other two?" Ainz asked curiously.

Replying to this, the radiant being just shook his head with a smile underneath the mask, he answered,

"True art, despite being such a subjective term, can only be properly enjoyed to the fullest by the right people, by those who have knowledge of what art is and in an utmost solemn ceremonial place. In this case, your magnificence can only truly be felt by those who have basked in your and of the Nazarick's glory, who have understood and appreciated to the fullest how your greatness have affected them, their whole lineage, their whole entire reality."

Then he swiped his free arm 180 degrees back. He continued calmly,

"True, this perimeter is indeed divine and glorious, very deserving for something truly grand to happen but… it lacks the right viewers. Beside from your friends and all of the denizens of Nazarick here, almost no one in this world have any understanding of who you are, what you have done and the trials you have gone through. Most among those have slight knowledge of your doing looked at them with jealousy, self-righteousness and thoughts that they could do it flawlessly rather than with adoration, the urge to learn, understanding and admiration. Not to mention, look around you, beyond this zone, this Earth has not proven it's worth to you or to me, and like i said, it even degrading itself in every aspects as time goes by. This reality, till now, have not proven itself to have the honour of seeing the magnificence that is going to happen to all of you. Not even salvation from themselves, for that is the only way they can redeem their name now. Beside, i don't want to have that fanfare back in the Throne Room to be wasted. But first... i have to do something about your avatars."

After the entity finished his words, dime light engulfed the other forty members then faded quickly. Didn't know what had just happened, but they felt as if they had became a bit more powerful and knowledgeable.

Before they could ask, he continued,

"As you can somewhat feel, now you don't need the ring to turn into your avatar. You could do it much easier with your mind now as the avatars have merged with your soul rather than the ring. This would give you greater control when you are in your avatar form and also remove all the limitations that the transformation supposed to have before."

Immediately, they turned into their avatars. Just like how it went for Ainz, they were consumed by light. Different from him, each of those light had different colors that were somewhat based on the dominant color of their game avatars. When the transformation was completed, the NPCs felt overwhelmed with a sense of honour and happiness. For the first time since forever, they had a chance to truly witnessed and felt the magnificence of such a complete gathering of all of their Lords, their creators in their prime, with such an overwhelming power truly deserved for a Supreme Being so casually brimming from each of them.

Thus, they knelt down to the other Supreme Beings, just like how they presented themselves to Ainz during their first day on Dragonland all those years ago. As the Overseer, Albedo took the lead and declared,

"We, the denizens of Nazarick swear our eternal loyalty to all the Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown once more."

For the members of the guild, for the first time ever, they had experienced such a sensation. This new, yet old form of them, it made them quicker, stronger, fresher, smarter, as if they were standing on top of existence. Then they tried to make some movement. Instead of having some difficulties in getting used to this new body, despite the nature of these forms of them can be considered as unnatural, it felt so natural as if these had been their from the start. The people who had successfully turned into their avatars via the rings in the past, especially Touch Me, were more understood what the entity meant than any of their peers as they felt the differences as clear as night and day. When they saw their creations presented themselves before them like that, they almost couldn't not made awkward facial expression and kept telling them to stand up as this was the first time they had gotten such treatment. At this, some already started to understand the pressure and the weird scenarios that their Guild leader had casually been dealing with before which he had told in his stories.

When it was done, they changed back to their human form with no trouble and was greeted with Ainz's smile.

"You will get used to their tendency eventually. I have tried convincing them to stop. 3000 years clearly wasn't enough time to convince them, seeing as it didn't work, but again can't blame them…"

At this, each of them just shrugged and sighed as they had a smile on their face which somewhat made the NPCs confused but were then assured by their creators.

Then, the entity continued,

"Ok, all of you should have your avatar form on as we are going back to Nazarick for i still have the final gift to give to all of you."

"What about our families? And our children here?", Asked Touch Me and Bukubukuchagama, at the same time.

Hearing such information had truly raised some attention from the NPCs. Especially Demiurge; on the outside he seemed to be very calm yet inside his mind, he was having the most intense thinking sequence of all of them, like every other time.

'_The other Supreme Beings have their own offsprings? here? in this place?... Could that be the main reason why they left back then? Could this be what lord Ainz meant all those years ago? After all, children are like worlds, like life and death for their parents. Maybe they found no way to bring their children to YGGDRASIL and as parents, they have to tend and protect their children in this hostile land. For that, they had to strip away their own power and their glorious form away and live a life of a human?... And because of their family-like relationship and some of them had their own children afterward, each of them slowly departed for each other and for their personal family. Lord Momonga stayed back because they considered he was enough to keep the Tomb in check… It all makes sense now… We must not let their dedication be in vain! These children and their soul mates must be protected at all cost!'_

Some had much more simplistic line of thoughts. The twins were both quite worried and excited that they had other siblings, Cocytus was breathing heavily as he was excited of being coming an uncle and to train this second generation about honor and the art of war, the maids and Sebas Tian felt the same like Cocytus as now they have more masters to serve,... Overall, with this journey, most of them found a new purpose for their existence.

Answering their question, the entity replied,

"Sorry, my bad for have not mentioned this earlier, almost forgot really. Of course your family will come as well. And during their stay, if they desire something like i gave you, then i will give it to them as well. So may i teleport them here now?"

As he got were nods of approval from each of them. Just a second later, several humans appeared near where they were standing, and just like how Bellriver reacted when he was suddenly resurrected, they all had dumbfounded expression as they had no idea what was happening. They were then approached and explained by the members of Ainz Ooal Gown with their respective creations of what was going on and what would happened next. They even showed them their transformations for a brief moment.

For the children of the Guild members, they immediately trusted their parents, some were even ecstatic when they heard this news and thought their second form were cool. However, with the adult members of their families, the transformation made them shocked and they were much more sceptical to the information. Despite the rather extensive elaboration from each of the member of the guild, it was still very confusing and hard to believe for them as this whole thing was just too absurd. Yet, in the end, they quite hesitantly decided to follow the words of their love ones for in this dystopian reality, the only ones you could trust those who are truly closed to you, especially your family. However, in this case, due to over the top nature of the incident, only much afterward in the future, through a lots more talk and real experience would the families of the Supreme Being truly confident and satisfied with the decision they had made in that fateful day.

Changing into their avatar form, for those who had their personal family, they held the hands of their loved ones as their creation stood close by their side as they prepared to have a new, better life.

Afterward, the entity said,

"Let's go now, we should not make them wait any longer."

Afterward, as Ainz taking the lead, all of them calmly marched toward the gate that led them to their true destiny, many expectations of a bright future, excitement and pure happiness flooded their consciousness. As they moved, the fanfare of Dragons and Guarders that came to greet their return also went back in the same degree of unison as before.

Although being the first to speak, the being was the last one to go. When he only had one more step from the gate he made dedicated to the achievements of Ainz and the entirety of Nazarick, he turned back and gave the world behind him one last look before he finally passed through. At last, the gate shut closed before it quickly disappeared from the world. Following that, the clear blueness of the long gone past was getting smaller as the divinely golden light shrinked itself into a tiny beam of light then retreated through the ever presented polluted cloud of the dying world. The magic in the air also gone with all those spectacular leaving the entire world in utter silent for a period of time.

* * *

To be summoned personally by the powerful and wise Guardians of his late God Majesty themselves, it was indeed the greatest honour a citizen in His empire could ever earn. What was more prestigious compared to many other summonings was that they were not called to the palace of E-Rantel but rather, directly to the Mythical Realm of Nazarick, to His Majesty's throne room itself. They were dumbstruck as it was more glorious than they could ever imagine from all the stories they had read. Ever since the time of beginning, only very few people had gotten the prestige to be invited here, most of whom were that of the legendary First Generation and the very few allied Players.

Out of all the tales, three stories stood out the most as they were the earliest and most well-known accounts of such an event. The first was about the personal invitation of His Majesty to the legendary Nfirea with his future sister-in-law and his wife Emmu and Enri Emmot to celebrate his first invention, which they of course accepted. It was more of a children's story as it taught younglings to be good and beneficial people for their society for if they do, they may get an opportunity to be invited to His realm by the King himself. The second was a famous extract in the memoir belonged to no other than the wise first vassal Emperor Jircniv and his delegates. He was the one who was pragmatic enough to be the first to sworn his loyalty to His God Majesty thus making the land he and his successors ruled the most prosperous and peaceful province in the Kingdom besides from the region where the capital lies.

The third held a more religious atmosphere as it told the tale of the used to be secret and utmost sacred summoning to Nazarick of Saint Neia Baraja - the first Pope, the first human to recognize His divinity and also the first to convert from the Religion of the Six. This was a very well documented event and it happened after the war against the invasion of the land used to be called Roble Holy Kingdom by the now gone Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. She was called upon by Him to congratulate her contribution in the war, His approval of her religion dedicated to Him. Also, most important of all, it was to train her in both knowledge and strength so that she could be even more worthy of being the Herald of His teaching and to prepare for many hardships coming for her in the future.

When they arrived, they witnessed a scene similar to one that had been documented in the memoir of Emperor Jircniv as 2 rows of many powerful beings standing solemnly as if they were going to greet someone or something important, which they guessed that they were not the main subject for their waiting. However, compared to that event, there was a major difference. In front of them, there was a stunningly beautiful giant gate with its doors opened as winds and golden light coming from it. Each of the details were perfectly made, the carving on each panel was the lively depictions of the highlights of His journey with His beloved Guardians but in some masterful way, it told the entirety of His history in this world of their.

Slowly and curiously, many of the religious leaders of each specie moved toward the panel, closing their eyes as they touched it... In their mind, they were witnessing of the battles of gods that had been recorded in history books, of how His and His faithful allies triumph against His enemies, how dedicated he was to make his kingdom a true heaven on earth and how much He truly proud of the people and scenery of his realm. They could feel His divinity, His glory and most of all, His love for everything and everyone in His realm. A few even collapsed on their knees as they praised and become rather overly emotional for their late Lord and Saviour. But then, they, with the other invitees were led by the surrounding denizens of Nazarick to their places in the room.

When they asked about what was happening, they only got the same reply:

"Something deserved to be remembered for all eternity by everyone is going to happen from beyond the gate. You will be the witnesses of that greatness and will be the ones who have the honour to be the first to tell the story. So, prepare yourself as best as possible, delegates, for you will need it."

They replied with a nod, as they stood straight up, fixed their clothes and mentally prepared themselves as best as possible. True to the words of the denizens, what was going to happen next would be the thing would never be forgotten by any of them, no matter how hard they even dared to try to forget. They would retell the story over and over again to everyone around them as long as they live with the clarity as if it had just happened. The entity who first came out of the gate along with the guarders and the dragons was recognizable at first sight as everyone in this world knew who he was.

He was the unique and only, the greatest of all that had ever existed. It was no other than the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

To see His magnificent appearance and to feel His Godly presence washed over them as He calmly walked out of the gate, they all collapsed on their knees and drowned in tears of happiness while the surrounding denizens of Nazarick cheered and roared to welcome their master's return. Beyond that, there were many different degrees of reactions from the invitees.

Some were quite passive and only bowed and mumbling praises of His Majesty glory extracted from the Holy book. However, some others that were more emotional as they tried to launch toward Him to see Him, to feel his radiance with more clarity. They called His name, rambling all the titles that were lovingly given to Him by the people and even tried to touch Him, touched and kissed the ground He walked upon but were then held back by the surrounding denizens of Nazarick. The artists were either trying to memorize all the details of what was happening or used their parestisomach goggles devices for those who could afford such item as they would have this moment be drawn into masterpieces of art. The remembrancers and the scribes were writing like mad men as they tried their best to fully document the atmosphere and the degree of magnificence of His return. The photographers were taking countless pictures, trying their best to capture the most of His magnificent existence.

'_Damn… they must really miss me…'_ Ainz thought as he looked around and was quite astonished at the frantic scene happening around him when he came through the portal. But then, most of his attention was given to the rest of the Throne Room. How much he truly missed this place. As he observed it again after such a long time, memories of the long past flooded his mind of all the best moments of his life had been made with his friends, their children and the best of his servants in this world as well, many of whom he also considered as family members, in this very room.

His attention shift once more, but now, toward the Throne of King. In some way, seemingly, it was silently calling him, like an old friend to another. It let out a strangely alluring aura that only he could feel it, as if the Throne was his and was his only. He answered it's call by calmly moving toward the Throne and claimed it his once more.

The surprise didn't just end with His return. Coming from the gate, there was a collection of heteromorph beings, most of them were armed with equipment only Players could ever have the power to use and exudes similar level of aura as His Majesty. Accompanied with some of them were some of the Floor Guardians and some very out of place ordinary humans. For the surrounding denizens of Nazarick, all of them were dumbfounded as these were the beings that all of Nazarick know fully well but had never expected to see ever again. For the delegates, all of them have heard of their names yet only some with a moderate amount of knowledge on theology, enthusiasts of the tales of Nazarick, those that followed their virtues or those who had the same race as some of these beings recognized them at first sight.

They were no other than the other 40 Supreme Beings of Nazarick in the myth. The actions, the roars, the cheers and the praisings from all around just got wilder and wilder as if they were all in a fanatical trance, this especially applied for the religious leaders of the heteromorphic races. So much so, it made most of these powerful beings and humans following them to feel very uncomfortable. Seeing such, the Floor Guardians ordered the delegates and the other NPCs to calm down and to stand straight up.

Beside from the Holy scriptures, there was another book which is similar in the degree of popularity. However, unlike the scriptures, it was optional for the followers of the Religion of Nazarick. Despite such, it still holds high degree of cruciality for the Nazarickans and especially important for the researchers on the mythical realm of YGGDRASIL. Many also read the book just for the sake of entertainment as it was very well written with many alluring details and stories. Its name was "The Mythology of YGGDRASIL and the saga of the Masters of Nazarick".

It was written by Saint Neia Baraja with a co-writer who was as well the commissioner, supervisor of the creation of the book - His God Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown himself. It gives details of the Tree of Worlds where all Players came from, with somewhat specific descriptions of each World that comprised of the Tree and the other creatures of those places. Yet, the main content of the book was the very real tale of His Majesty from the beginning in that world to the time of his descend on this world: of all of his trials to become this powerful and wise, his successes and failures, his joy and sadness. Most important of all, the entirety of His adventure with His comrades who were described as beings with level of power to Him and the creators of every beings in Nazarick themselves. Of course, not all the informations were given out, especially the more crucial details concerning the true nature of YGGDRASIL, the World class items, the Players, the mechanic of the guilds and the fullest details of the great Tomb. As such, all those types of knowledge were not mentioned or only described in a very vague way that no one can discern the true nature of those knowledge.

There were many reasons why he decided published the book. One of the The main reasons for Ainz to do this was to spread the greatness and worth knowing virtues of his friends and his guild. Also, it was a small way for him reminisce, and in a way, to at least commemorate the memory of his friends and their journey and the idea their Guild uphold. The names of these legendary Supreme Beings even transcended beyond just stories and myths as they became a part of the society in the form of titles, names of elite forces and people daily vocabulary like "Champions of Touch Me", "Warriors of Takemikazuchi", "Disciplines of Ulbert Alain Odle", "as kind as Bukubukuchagama",... Along with Ainz, they were also worshipped, especially by the respective races of each Supreme Being, though not as much as him.

Ainz finally sat down upon his Throne, and claimed it for himself with his friends and their creations stood by both of his sides as a gesture of approval of his authority while their families were being tended by the maids and manservants near the gigantic doors lead to the Throne Room. Then, before the gate was closed and disappear into thin air, the last entity successfully came out from the gate. When he arrived, just like with the other Supreme Beings, the delegates felt a wave of powerful aura washed over them, yet different from them, as if there was something special about this new entity, beyond just being an ordinary Player.

Standing right in front of the Masters of Nazarick, he said,

"Wait, I almost forgot something."

With a slam of his swordstaff's other end to the ground, many bright lights erupted behind the entity, along the red carpet of the Throne Room. From each light, formed an individual of various races, however, they were indistinguishable for Ainz, the Floor Guardians and every delegates inside the room, making those were invited to be even more dumbfounded despite the previous order to stay calm from the Guardians. These were the ones that Ainz could not ever forget. Many were the greatest among the first in this world to recognize his greatness. Some were born later on but had also had extremely great contributions to the establishment, the existence and the development of his empire throughout history and absolutely loyal to His Majesty and Nazarick. But most of all, His Majesty had fond times remembering about them, and he had even treated most of them like close friends or a part of the family.

From the lights, every single greatest example of devotion to the cause of Nazarick and His Majesty and talents emerged. They were beings of various races and beside from their loyalty to His Majesty, they were all known through the course of history as beings with exceptional skills and contributions. The most noticeable of them were the ones belonged to the legendary First Generation: Queen Renner, Emperor Jircniv, Saint Neia Baraja, First Disciple Fluder, Enri and Nfirea Bareare, Nemu Emmot, the great progenitors Crusch Lulu and Zaryusu Shasha, father of the resurrected runecraft Gondo Firebeard, and many many more.

They were all in their prime, filled with the vigour and the spirit of youth. Yet, their eyes shown the wisdom of thousands years, and that of pure fervent voluntary loyalty. They were also seemed to be more powerful than before as they let out presences of power dwarfed even that of the most powerful individuals native or partially native to this world in the last millenia, and even comparable to the Players themselves. Not to mention, all of them were having equipments truly worthy for their legendary status. Each had a unique custom made set, based on their overall abilities, increase their already renowned talents and alleviate their weaknesses. They all knelt down, presented themselves dignifiedly, raised their heads to look upon him with a smile on their face and loudly said in unison,

"We, who had just come back from our eternal rest, wish to serve you and your kingdom once more, Ainz Ooal Gown - sama…"

Then, the being said satisfyingly,

"Now… Everything is truly ready…"

'_Does he have to do this? This is kinda too much'_ Ainz thought upon seeing the resurrection of the most talented of His servants from the New World ever since the very beginning. However, he couldn't say that he was not happy to see all of them again. For his guildmates, the more modest and in his guild reacted the same way as he did while the more chuunibyou element hoping that his friend would "embrace the darkness inside".

But then, everyone here would fully understand why the final gift should be given in this inordinate showing of devotion and loyalty like this as a globe appeared in thin air while being held up by the entity. Compared to that of he had given to Ainz, this one was much much more powerful as it shone as bright as a star and the energy it exudes was both overwhelmingly in both intensity and in the level of divinity. It was so much that it made even them shudder a little bit.

Calming them down, the entity said

"Don't worry, it will not cause any harm to any of us. For this time, this is my final and like i have said, my greatest gift to the entirety of Nazarick... Grand Apotheosis. With this, your limits will forever be broken. In the whole grand scale of this universe, you will have almost no opponent. You will be able to learn and adopt any other magic systems you want into yourselves and your power will still be intact no matter where you go. Not to mention, this universe and in extension, your entire domain shall never be breached by any "external hostile outside forces". Just like with the previous gifts, you will get this for free. In the end, whether you will accept this gift is your choice. So what do you say?"

Hearing the description of the final gift, utterly flabbergasted was the feeling that dominated the whole room as such a gift was indeed beyond the imagination of almost everyone in the room and had even been considered as a trick by some other NPCs, delegates and the families of the Supreme Beings. All of them looked at each other and then to the Supreme Beings worriedly as they did not want to lose them one more, some even begged them not to accept as that was true good to be true.

Yet, the Floor Guardians and Supreme Beings knew better, as his trustworthiness had been proven through his tale, the sincerity within all of his doing and through his previous offers. As such, no longer beset by doubt, they silently looked and nod at each other firmly before paid their attention to the entity once more.

With a regal voice full of certainty, Ainz said to the being,

"Although we have just met for a while yet, you have totally proven your worth, your loyalty and your reliability to the Tomb, to all of its denizens and to her cause. As such, I, Ainz Ooal Gown, as the leader of the Supreme Beings, speak on the behalf of the entirety of Nazarick that we gladly accept your gift."

Reacted to his words, a sense of joy and satisfaction seemed to flare up in the eyes of the entity. At the same time, the light and the energy from the globe kept increasing as every second passed as if it was going to burst out any moment now. It was so much that everyone instinctively covered their eyes. All, except for Ainz, for he was rather exciting and mentally prepared to transform to the given humanoid form as he wanted to feel the process to the fullest.

When it seemed to have reached its peak, the entity knelt down on his knee and with a booming voice as if it was for the universe to hear, being joyously declared,

"BEHOLD! THE SECOND ASCENSION OF AINZ OOAL GOWN AND NAZARICK! LET'S THE GREATEST AGE EVER SINCE THE ARRIVAL OF HIS MAJESTY AND HIS EVER LOYAL SERVANTS ON THIS WORLD COMMENCE! MAY THE WISDOM OF THE SUPREME BEINGS AND THEIR CREATIONS FOREVER GUIDE US! MAY THEIR POWER FOREVER PROTECT THEIR LOYAL CITIZENS! MAY THEY FOREVER FIND WORTH IN ALL WITHIN THE REALM THEY RULE! MAY THEIR BOUNDLESS BENEVOLENCE AND GLORY SHINE UPON US AND BLESS US FOR ALL ETERNITY! ALL HAIL THE GREATEST BEINGS IN ALL EXISTENCE! ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN, THE OTHER 40 SUPREME BEINGS AND THEIR CREATIONS! ALL HAIL THE ENTIRETY OF NAZARICK! MAY THEIR ETERNAL RULE AND GLORY BECOME EVER GREATER!"

Then… The sphere shattered. With a blurry sound, blinding golden light exploded like a supernova and totally wrapped up the entirety of the room. As such, the ascension of Nazarick had begun. From this day forth, the future of the entire Nazarick are forever secured and the term Supreme Being, for him and for his friends, would no longer be just a title but who they actually are in nature... Perhaps, they have even transcended beyond the term itself.


	3. The ascension of Ainz Ooal Gown

The ascension of Ainz Ooal Gown

Transformed into his humanoid form, Ainz closed his eyes and silently felt the power went into him to the fullest. Just like back then, there was no pain as there was only a great sensation. It was not the sexual sort but rather, it started with a fleeting, vaguely warm feeling as if a great burden had suddenly disappeared from him. What followed was the feeling of fulfillment that had only been somewhat described in mythology and stories of mortals ascending to godhood. In just a very short time, he could feel his stats and levels increasing in such a dizzying speed, beyond the original limits by multiple magnitudes.

For some reason, he could acknowledge what classes, abilities had been added to him. There were numerous of them, both native and foreign to YGGDRASIL. Most noticeable were those that were foreign, numerous of them were clear indications of unparalleled power and authority, beyond any ordinary comprehension. Come with them, his intelligence, knowledge and wisdom also rose to an unimaginable degree.

Around him, his friends and their creations also felt the same as each had a different way to experience the moment. Some of the more flamboyant and chuunibyou members and Guardians were laughing very wildly and Ainz could blurrily see some of them were even making poses. The more stoic, calmer ones were more like him and silently taking in the power pouring into them. The monsters and beasts were roaring satisfyingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, beside the natives and masters of Nazarick, the rest were not touched by the energy as it was being blocked by an invisible magical shield around them. The delegates were not surprised by this at all as they had silently fully acknowledged that their mission here was to witness and document this great event. Inside this barrier, they and the family members of the Supreme Beings were worriedly looking at the direction of the Throne. They were wholefully ignorant of everything beyond their "safe zone" as what they could only see beyond was pure gold white and the only sound they received was some roars of indescribable emotions and wild waves of laughter from some beings. All of these uncertainties only intensified their worry even more, some of the children even hugged their older relatives and with their voice muffled by their tears, they asked them whether their parents would be fine. However, in the end, there was no answer, and they could only silently hope for the worst not to happen.

They - the greatest New world servants in history, who have been canonized as "The Great Saints of Sorcerous Kingdom" were expecting this as they had been told in detail… The ascension of their saviour, their one and only lord, the entity that had eternally blessed this world and all those loyal to him a true paradise. They did not have the slightest of worry about the process. As for right now, only joy and anticipation filled their now newly resurrected heart and mind as their faces brighten with great expectation for what would happen next.

During the final moments of their limited mortal lives, as the forever grateful and loyal servants of the Sorcerer King, they still had the ever lingering desire to serve Him, to contribute more for Him and to stay with Him more, some were more fanatical than the other. Like every mortal being, after such a long life of countless contributions, they went tired and gleefully decided to enjoy the retirement with their family and loved ones as they so dearly deserved it, though secretly. Even as their bodies had already been so very tired and was aiming for a peaceful eternal rest which, that devotion still burned brightly until the moment they passed away in the tears of their loved ones with it was only somewhat hinted very secretly in some of their wills.

Some were more revealing as they expressed this desire to contribute but their bodies don't allow in their late life writings. Meanwhile, some of the most fanatical of them all frantically directly asked Him for resurrection, some even asked him to turn them into undead if they were too costly or unable to resurrect. Yet, for all of these overly devoted individuals and for those who were in the process of a slow painful death overall, as it was The Goal of All Life is Death, a true painless departure was the final gift that their Majesty had so generously given to them.

It was not that he didn't need them anymore. No... He has always needed them and He wanted them to stay with Him forever. More than just the matter of talents and professionalism, most of them were actually like friends and some were even like family members to Him. They help to maintain what was left of His humanity, in some way, even expand it, which help Him more attached to His people. Thinking about those times again, sometimes his selfishness took the better of Him and put Him into a state of regret for not actively convincing them to stay with Him or for some, not doing what they asked Him to do.

Yet, right afterwards, His Overlord rational mind took over Him as He realised many crucial things why that should not be done. There were very limited ways to truly extend one's life forever. His resources, although plentiful, but was not unlimited. As such, He must have priorities, no matter whether he liked it or not.

With almost every [Wish Upon a Star] was used for the denizens of Nazarick like the twins, for no matter how hard He tried to prepare Himself to be, and found that He truly can't ever come in term to the loss of any denizen of Nazarick just like how they wouldn't be able to handle His, and they were truly desperate wanted to stay with him. They were what He had left that reminded Him of His friends and the fact that they came from YGGDRASIL also made them more precious than any others. That, combined with other utmost crucial matters throughout history, He had no other choice but to accept the end of these individuals.

Most of all, He also fully understood and explained to them the pain of the immortal beings: to never be able to rest, likely to never feel sensation and beauty of life, they would see your mortal loved ones die one by one and there was also a chance they would become more and more mentally unstable in the future. What had happened to one of His closest Player allies had really confirmed that last statement. He wasn't afraid that would happen to most of the denizens of Nazarick however, as most of them were immortal beings and those who weren't, had the minds and souls meant for immortal beings, as long as they have each other, everything would be of no problem.

But these individuals? They were born with limited lives, with mortal minds, they might one day lose it and become a shadow of their former selves if he had decided to expand their lives to infinite. Not to mention, if they were turned into undead like some of them had asked, he afraid they might not be the people he had loved but just another ordinary mindless undead, or in the case they were conscious undeads, they would become a completely different entity, a husk of their former selves, with at the very most, only a fraction of their personality that He loved so dearly remained and who knew what their souls would change as time went by. As they were the individuals that He had so dearly appreciated, He did not want to give them that torturous fate. And as the extension, He would not allow anyone to disrupt their rest, no matter what the situation was, maybe unless the impossible possibility of having the actual consent of their souls. Understood Him, most of those who asked gratefully accepted it, although some among them were more reluctant to do so. For a time, these great individuals had been wondering on the Plane of Souls, enjoying their eternal rest with their families and many others. However, no matter how good and peaceful it had been, many times, they still wished that they could return.

Then, one day, that wish was granted.

They were gathered in a realm of a strange powerful being via an unexpected invitation. This being was infinitely more powerful than all of them, yet, he treated them with respect and kindness, just like how His Majesty had always treated them. More surprisingly, he then revealed that he was like them, a devotee of the cause of His Majesty. Initially they were distrustful of him, but after some honest convincing, he was successful in gaining their trust. He then offered them what they had always desired, to continue serving him. As a bonus, the offer also included the ability to go between the plane of souls to visit their families and to the mortal realm as much as they want, the increase of their limits, trainings in YGGDRASIL and on other different worlds so that they could serve him even better when they return. Not to mention, during the course, they were also blessed by this entity to have no death penalty and unable to be permanently dead. Hearing that, with their trust given to him, they immediately accepted it with no reluctance.

Ever since then, for many many years, they had trained vigorously and had experienced all the dangers and the beauties that their Lords and other Players have gone through in The Tree Of Worlds to earn such godlike powers and equipment. On other worlds that don't belong to YGGDRASIL, they had gained much more extensive experience and knowledge by obtaining other advanced knowledge, items related to their respective professionality on those worlds and put them into practice. All of these had made their already legendary attributes become even greater.

In the end, all of them were level 100 with the weakest of their equipment being that of top tier high level relic class. Experience wise, they were now brimmed with knowledge, the wisdom of a thousand years. As a reward for them at the end of the trial, he gave them new skills and high tier divine class sets that all were custom made for each of them. Each set was a masterpiece of art and of synergization itself. The stats, the abilities of each equipment went unison to each other and were made most appropriately as according to each user current build, thus unleashing the fullest potential of the path they have chosen. The entirety of the extremely elaborate details on the equipment commemorated the wearer's greatest attributes, achievements, feats when they were alive and had gained during the course. All of it was just to serve His Majesty greater than they could have ever been before.

Afterwards, the entity then informed them of the plan for their return, their main role in the new age of His empire as guidance and instructors for the people of their world. He also briefly told them of the gifts he would give to their King which they heard with joy and excitement. After they had prepared themselves, they were teleported to the familiar Throne Room which they all had been in at least once in the past, with Him, other Supreme Beings that they had heard about as well as their creations. As they presented themselves before the denizens of Nazarick and the delegates, they prepared to embrace the new level of the glory of their Lord.

* * *

After a rather intensive moment that felt like a hundred year, the light started to get dimmer and everything in the room was becoming clearer. At the same time, the barrier covering the others started to disperse and they were greeted with a strange distinctive warm and energy unlike anything they had ever experienced before. For the ones who were brought back, they felt it much clearer than others. There was something truly special about the light and the leftover energy. As for the light, it was distinctively purer and even gave those who basked in it the sense of serenity beyond that of the realm where they had rested in and that of Asgard combined. As for the energy, there was no word to really describe it. It was beyond any singular, ordinary concept or dualities but rather, more of a concentrated combination of all the most primordial forces into one, which they could only very vaguely describe it as... divine.

Then, as the light was dimmed enough to see and the energy completely gone without a trace behind, the entire room was fully revealed. The Throne Room was now grander, shinier than before. Everything, from the carpet, to every inch of the wall, mythically magnificent as it had always been, now held an even more brilliant beauty and radiant with a godly aura.

This was especially applied to the Throne of King. Now the great Throne bared a new appearance, much grander in dimensions and more intricate in details than before. The entire back of the chair morphed into a more sword shape form as well as becoming slightly slimmer and grew in height. Meanwhile, that of where he rest his back was reduced and now only a bit higher than Him when He sits down.

The separated crystal structures around the throne were now gone. Instead, there was one huge uniformed mountain like the construction of deep purple crystals pointing diagonally upward. It was as high as the entire Throne, rose from the base of the formerly World class item, grabbed onto the sides like a pair of wings and shaped like a pyramid: bulkier, spread out more widely, more obtusely at the base and gradually having sharper angles until the crystals went straight up as it reached the top. Each crystal was dissimilar in size and length and as beautiful as they were naturally sharp and smooth and the bright colorful particles within it sparkling like stars and galaxies of the cosmos.

Also, on two sides of the Throne, there were two gigantic golems. Each was equipped with a divinely powerful intricate set of full plate armour and was armed with equally ornate sword - shield combo. Although their equipment had the same tone as the Throne, each of them held a different theme. The one on His right had gears with angel aesthetic while the other held a more demonic fashion. Although they seemed to be completely immobilized, yet the rest of the room could clearly sense that these golems were very alive and always be vigilant to strike down any nearby hostile forces and protect the true owner of the Throne. For some reason, many felt like it was still missing something but they didn't know what. But overall, everything of the "New" Throne of Kings, from every single exterior detail to the power exuding from it, screamed out absolute authority over all of existence and its owner is an entity of an equal or greater magnitude.

On this magnificent Throne was the only being in all of the realms worthy enough to sit upon it, His God Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown.

However, He was not who He was anymore, but had truly ascended to a much greater level of existence. He was no longer the all benevolent god that His church said Him to be nor the King of all Kings like historians and governors had dearly called Him.

Sitting on the Throne right now, with him changed back to his Overlord form, was nothing less than a fragment of reality compressed into a magnificent skeletal frame that had been given His conscience.

His presence at this moment alone was even more overwhelming than before by many degrees. Yet, for them and all the non hostile beings, it didn't bring out a dreadful, crushingly suffocating feeling, but rather, it was warm and bright as if it was the extension of his boundless benevolence, charisma and wisdom.

As such, whoever touched by the aura that was not hostile to Him or anything He held dear to was inspired a conscious unbreakable loyalty and devotion. Followed it were unnatural warmth and the truest sense of peace, serenity and for some, for some, even the visions of the brightest future to come.

However, to those who were, unless there was His interference, the aura would automatically have a massive reversal effect. Their minds and even souls shall be crushed by the shear weight of His exuding presence as they are filled with an overwhelming sense of dread and a crystal clear vision of an eternal damnation.

Appearance wise, as if his form had already been perfect from the very start, he had not changed much beside some slight enhancements that only had the purpose of highlighting his already immense divinity. His bones were now glistening like the brightest stars and the blackness inside his skull were now much deeper, as if it was the void itself. Behind Him, there was also a large halo as dark as the void of the cosmos yet its rear shone a brilliant golden light like the sun itself. Along with everything, his equipment ascended with him to a new height of existence with its user. No longer were they made with ordinary materials, they were now comprised of celestial bodies and the compressed energy of reality itself.

Around Him, every single being of the guild and of the tomb earned their fair share of increase. With the other Supreme Beings and the important NPCs, just like with the Guildmaster, their appearance didn't change much as if they were all seemingly perfect from the start. For most parts, the things that changed were their equipment, all of their stats, their power, wisdom and knowledge. They were all ascended to an absurd degree, to his level of existence but still lesser in power compared to him.

With the high level summoned monster and beings of the same power in Nazarick, their power increased so significantly, it was beyond their wildest imagination. The PoP also evolved and had become more powerful. Their weapons were now types of energy weapons and their gears as the whole were all of the highest quality, with some were better than the others. Yet, compared to all of Nazarick, beside the homunculus maids, who also had their fair share of increase but very much lacking in fighting capability, they were still the weakest of all.

In comparison, if the Supreme Beings and the strongest of Nazarick were universes, then the other high level denizens would be galaxies and black holes, the upper mid level would be solar systems while the rest were stars, planets and asteroids. Unbeknown to everyone that time, not just everyone in the room but the entirety of the tomb and every item within it have ascended along with its dwellers with the level of increase based on how powerful they originally had been.

Contrast to ecstatic actions and the constant fanatical praising, this time, the delegates all stood completely still and were utterly speechless, as there was no gesture or word they could find to possibly fully express the awe and happiness they were now experiencing. A truly dumbfounded expression could be seen on all of their faces. The shear emotion was just too much for all of them to know how to react and could just only collapse to their knee where they stood and trembled before their might in utmost devotion.

Still in the kneeling position, for the resurrected servants, they were just as surprised and astonished as the invitees. Although having been informed, this was still beyond their imagination. They were totally not prepared for this level of grandiose. It felt like the first time they had witnessed His glory, His true power all over again. However, in this case, there was not just an overwhelming amount of awe but also, an equal amount of joy as they were seeing their Lord had transcended. The most emotional of all was the First Disciple Fluder, who was having the same reaction but with a much higher degree compared to everyone and to himself when he first glimpsed at "the endless abyss of magic" that was His true magic potency all those centuries ago.

* * *

As the light went away, he looked around the room and was somewhat awe at the improved Throne room and the new magnificent Throne of King. For him, every detail here had already been divine masterpieces, yet, in some way, now all of it had became much grander and magnificent after the releasing of energy inside the sphere. He then looked at members of his guild and every beings of Nazarick with such a sense of satisfaction and happiness that he might shed some tears if he had been in the humanoid form.

For normal beings, they could only see or at most, sense a slight hint of delight from the entities of Nazarick. However, Ainz knew better. As the one who had always cared for them, he could truly feel all of their utmost relishment of their newly given power deep within their subconscious as they were trying their best to keep their composure in front of the delegates.

This... had always been the only thing he had ever wanted from the very start.

It had forever been the main reason for all of his actions, good or bad.

The complete reunion of his entire Guild with the legacy they have made together, as well as their complete well-being and happiness.

Right now, his friends and the entire Nazarick - his one true family were all here with Him, all safe and happy. Their future and happiness from this day on, have forever been secured with their ascension.

And his dear Albedo... the woman that he had owe so much and who had just announced his eternal love to, now had become even more radiant as nothing, not even the brightest star in existence, could ever surpass the luminescence that was her presence, her charm and her bewitching beauty.

Seeing and directly experiencing everything that had been happening here was indeed… More than he could ever ask for… and much far more than he could ever take...

As such, a silent "thank you…" was all he could muster inside his mind for this being in front of him. Everything good that had happened today were all owed to him, to this strange, wild being. He was the very being that saved him at that final moment, gave him back his power and a body to return his love. Not to mention, he had reunited all of them back together, and brought them back to Nazarick - their true home. He was also the one who gave all of them the greatest gift they could ever really ask for. For that, he had truly proven that his main purpose had always been the well-being of the entirety Nazarick as he had previously claimed to be. And oddly enough, he was also a being who was currently, bowing down before him. It was weird beyond measure really. A being who was more powerful than him and his friends by countless magnitude, even after them receiving his gift of ascension, presented before them in the fashion of a devotee to his Gods.

Just like how it had always been for him, before he could be any more emotional, the joy was suppressed. However, Ainz, as well as some others, could still at least find an amount of gratitude lingering within them for this entity as there was an urge to do something to repay this being despite the fact that they had just recently met each other.

What they did later on would change the course of history of everything for all eternity as the consequence of their action would create a future no one that time or for many years to come in the future could really be able to comprehend it.

With a regal voice that defined charisma, he addressed those in front of him:

"All of you, please stand up."

Hadn't really recovered from the shock that was seeing the new divine form of the denizens of Nazarick, but all of them including that entity immediately followed the gentle order of the great King. Then, the newly ascended Sorcerer King paid his attention to the entity then continued:

"From the knowledge you have shown me, i assumed your name was Magnus, yes?

"Yes, My Majesty" - respectfully, the entity replied

"Magnus-dono, you have truly proven your loyalty and your worthiness to Nazarick and all of its denizens by having the degree of contribution surpassed that of anyone in history of my Kingdom and even, comparable to that of even the Floor Guardians themselves. Although you did not ask for any reward, I find that it is necessary for you to be given something as a show of our gratitude. So… What do you want as a reward?"

Ever since they first met Magnus, hesitation had been something they deemed that would never be seen coming from him. Yet, here he was, hesitating at such a simple question which people would likely to immediately answer. Standing completely still, he was seen slightly frown, his eyes were dashing around in confusion and under his mask, he was trying to say something but didn't know whether he should. To make matter worse for him, Sebas Tian also had some words about this:

"You at least deserve something more Magnus-dono, after all, you have done so much for the sake of our Lords and Nazarick just in such a short period of time. Not to mention, didn't you say that only the Supreme Beings could grant you what you desired, beyond just serving my Lord's cause?"

At this, Magnus knew he couldn't hide anymore, he hesitantly said:

"Yes… What Sebas Tian said was correct... I do wish for something more that only you could give… However, to think again, asking for this thing now or anytime in the future for that matter… I find it to be... highly inappropriate as it would put you in a difficult position. Not to mention, just by saying such a request may naturally result in scown and outright hostility from many, if not, from every denizen within Nazarick, which i never, ever desire to have, especially during moments like this…"

This raised much question from everyone inside the room and some had even tensed up as they were all curious about what that "overly absurd thing" might be. But then, with the natural calmness of a skeletal being, Ainz continued:

"After all you have done for us, we promised that there would be no uproar and if the request is _actually_ too obscene, it will be considered as never existed and there would be no harsh feeling coming from us. So I insist that you tell us what that is?"

Taking a deep breath, Magnus then replied:

"I... wished to become an official member of the guild... to become the 42nd Supreme Being."

Immediately, an intense atmosphere filled the room. For the invitees, this request had given many of them a shock of their lives. Just like this unknown being had just said, what he intended to request was indeed the most outlandish thing one could ever dare to wish for. Such instance had created many debates and comments among the delegates. Although all of them were only whispers or ramblings, yet there were so much that the entire Throne room had started to get noisy. Some of them, especially those who had not paid attention from the start, were the most active commenter on how outlandish that request was. All of their opinions could be sum up perfectly by one of the delegates:

"Such treacherousness! Even if this "Magnus" was a Player, then in history, not even the several legendary allied Player to Nazarick did ever earn such honor or even dare to ask for it!"

Contrary to this, their calmer and more aware counterpart had just happened argued that this individual could indeed deserve a prize like this. Despite all the contradiction in opinion, there was a common emotion among the invitees: fear. They feared that such an over the top request would evoke the wrath from the Supreme Beings and their creations. A wrath which they sensed that would easily destroy the world they were standing on.

Yet… Instead of a reality shattering fury, there was only complete calmness coming from the masters of the great tomb as if each of them was considering this wish very carefully. It was true as all of them were engaging in a debate via [Message]. The most noticeable opinions were shared by the most prominent of the Supreme Beings and Guardians

[Well…This is rather simple. What do all of you think? Should we let him join us?]

[Isn't it obvious Guildmaster? Of course we should! I mean, like you have just said Momonga-san, he has proven his loyalty and worth to the guild and the tomb through all of his previous actions. He saved your life and has essentially saved all of us and reunited all of us with our creation. In my opinion, that is more than all we need to consider]

[Woah, we understand your enthusiasm, dear stupid brother, as all of us have reunited with the embodiments of our desires and dreams, and in your case, of all your fetishes. But, calm down a bit will you? However, I have to say… you are definitely not wrong… I really think we should. Huh... It seems like you are less stupid now brother. Not to mention, he has all the old requirements to become a guild member right?]

[He definitely can be considered as a "useful member of the society" with all of his previous actions that he had done and shown to all of us. I would have to say he is one hell of a multi-tasker, considering if what he said about "fixing everything at the same time" is true]

[I agree with Herohero-san, not to mention, anything that is related to the occult, especially higher and more exotic existences, are all heteromorphic in nature.]

[Not to mention, if he joined, He would be a very essential member of the guild with all the power and knowledge within him. As such, he can become our guidance to even more progress as we could also learn many things from Magnus-san too, even after he has given all of us more than we need. What do you think, Punitto Moe?]

[There is no end to the amount of knowledge that is "need to know" Touch Me - san. All knowledge is important, the problem is whether your mental capability is strong enough to take them in. For example, some knowledge requires "storage spaces", some requires processing capabilities and some… requires special types of immunity to insanity, corruption of the soul and the mind,...

But anyway, yes, tactically, Magnus would become a very essential member of the Guild if we recruited him. Having him with us is basically securing ours and the kingdom future development, ascension and existence for the coming future. Heck, even more so, based on all of his previous actions and their timing, I can even say that he is something of a "Deus Ex Machina" himself. Not to mention, there is indeed needed to learn from him, because I am pretty sure that the knowledge and wisdom that he has just given to us is not everything there is but just a fraction of it.

However, if he decided to betray us, which i pretty sure he would never ever do that based on all of his doing, we may have enough power, knowledge from him and about him by then to banish him or even injure him… Although it sounds impossible but the possibility is still there nonetheless]

[It is always good to prepare but… I am pretty certain he would not be against us. There is this thing I haven't told you yet…]

Ainz then told them about the entirety of the previous talk between him and Magnus during the time stop with everything was told in absolute precision, especially all the details about the contract. At this, the messages among them suddenly went silent for a while before a Supreme Being asked once more

[Momonga… Are you sure about this information he was saying? I know that by now, he is pretty trustworthy. But don't you think that it is a little bit too much?]

[Well to be fair, even him admitted that everything had been too good to be true in every other circumstance. But I can definitely say that you should have seen that contract by yourself. When I touched that seemingly ordinary leather scroll, I found it contains an absurd amount of power, beyond anything, to the point that it never supposed to exist. It felt like if a person so dearly wanted, one could easily change or even permanently delete the whole reality and even everything beyond it by that power alone. The only reason why I am still here right now was because the contract was actively protecting me from its own radiating power. Most importantly though, I saw an ethereal chain connecting him and the contract that I believe only when handling the contract could you see it. It felt like that very chain tied his very being to the contract and his every actions must be according to the deals that has been made]

[How are you so sure about this by the way?]

[Well… If you were a Spellcaster Player who had been here for over three millennia. Everyday, you interact and work with spells and magic items, especially with new and advanced ones as time goes by. For the last over two thousand year or so, everyday you have been studying and researching the nature of magic. During such time, one of your milestones was being able to tap into "Wild magic" - a type of magic that has a very close relation to souls in every way which people thought that only great species called Dragon Lord could use. Then my friend, I am pretty sure to you that without knowing about the magic related subjects, like an ingrained instinct from birth, like the magic coursing through these subjects themselves are directly whispering their secrets to you, you could sense with nigh perfect accuracy of their true potency and what kind of power they hold without any trouble. Such instinct would also go as far as ignoring any attempt to fake or to hide the subject's true power that was put upon it. And with me, that especially applies to anything that is related to necromancy and soul magic. So yes, I can say with confidence that what I sense is true. And besides, the guy has been very sincere about everything. Like he said, he had nothing and no reason to lie or to hide.]

This was followed by the discussion of the rest of the Supreme Beings before it was settled and Ainz confirmed their final opinion

[So all of you agree to let him join us?]

At the same time, all 40 [Yes] were mentally said in unison. Then, Ainz paid his attentions to the denizens of Nazarick

[What do you think about him?]

[My love, we are grateful for your thoughtfulness, but you do not need to ask us, for we will follow your every decision. However, since you have asked, Magnus-dono is truly worthy to become a Supreme Being. Like you have mentioned before, he has proven more than enough his capability and dedication to the well-being of Nazarick as the whole. In my opinion, his biggest direct contribution was to reunite us together once more]

[M-my sister and I also find him to be worthy, my Lord. He reunited us with o-our mother and new siblings. Not to mention, his magic and combat ability is indeed tr-tremendous]

[Yes my Lord, my brother is correct, he is very powerful and can be a great member to the Tomb. I would not hesitate to take him in as a Supreme Being.]

[I agree with them, Lord Momonga. To be more specific of his capabilities, the brilliance that could only be compared to that of a true Supreme Being has been shown the way he fought the World Enemy few days ago]

[So has his speed and utmost elegance]

[So has his strength and courage]

[So. has. his. honor. warrior. prowess. and his. masterful. control. of. weaponry.]

[So has his fashion and intrigue, father]

Although he had fully acknowledged the arrival and the battle against one of the Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins on this world, just like with everything that had and had been happening right now, he still couldn't help but felt grateful to Magnus like he had just recently heard of that information. Finally, he looked at his most legendary servants of this world who had just been resurrected to voluntarily serve him once more. Contrast to how he had asked the opinions of those dearest in his life, he vocally asked them as if he was indirectly making the final announcement:

"Since you have met him for quite some time, what do you think of him?"

Replying to their Lord, each of them had their own chance of expressing their opinion in their own way. However, despite the variation their main points were all the same and it was best sum up and expressed by the last person who spoke, Holy Saint Neia Baraja herself.

What she was wearing could be considered as the envy of every late game hybrid - commander Players. She was wearing a glistening pure white moderately armored pope vestment with intricate golden details. However, it was much slimmer, more fitting for combat than how a normal robe would be. Radiant platinum color scales and plates were donned over the robe, giving all the crucial parts of the user the needed protection. The fabric, though look quite normal, but in actuality, is also a prominent layer of protection as each of its threats was weightless but as strong and durable as the Gleipnir - the legendary chains that bound Fenrir. The armor pieces were also very light and highly decorative, the quality and the material of these pieces are the same as the armor of the World God Ull back in YGGDRASIL. The whole set gives major stats boost, especially to agility, both type of defense and special as well as protection against all source, immunity to all negative effects. It also has a terrific ability of granting surrounding allied forces many positive effects and a major boost in overall stats.

Though there are elements of a medium armour, the vestment as a whole did not lose its grace or its religiously magnificent appearance as those armored parts only add more to it. Her sword and bow had the same level of craftsmanship and power as her armor. However, more noticeable was her bow. It brimmed with power as the best enhancement and the best materials were used in its creation. Now, she looked like a true warrior saint, directly coming down from heaven to bless and give absolute protection to all the followers of the god she served.

Basked under the divine blue light of the holiest place in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, she had had her communion with her God for the first time since forever. With the legendary angelic voice that was a mixed between that of the most fervent devotion and the affection that a daughter has for her most beloved father, she spoke to her God:

"The maker of heaven on earth… My One True Justice… My Majesty… My Great Father... If there was anyone else deserved to have the title of "Supreme Being" beside Your Most Exalted Self and all the other Supreme Beings who were all equally great compared to you, it would be him and no one else…"

As such, she began to tell her God their experience with Magnus of his guidance and his deeds for them. More than how history and even legends have described her, every word carried with it a great amount of passion and charisma that even had some influence on some denizens of Nazarick themselves. The combination that was her voice and her words had immediately put almost everyone in a trance. Inside their minds were the entirety of these legendary individuals' journeys, with YGGDRASIL and countless of other miraculous worlds that they had ventured through had been recreated. All of it was in such an absolute degree of clarity and details. So real, it was as if they were there, in the journey itself, the delegates could fully see and feel every single moment that these individuals had been through: the lighthearted moments, the pain, the hardship, the glory.

It was so fantastical, a number of delegates deemed their story to even outshine that of the saga of Supreme Beings themselves. Although it sounds quite blasphemous, if not, heretical to the few overly fanatical of devotees, in reality, it only highlighted even more the glory of the Supreme Beings. The tales of the Supreme Beings were so great, it had become the core motivation for the immediate decision to agree with the offer of Magnus after he had gained their trust and went on an adventure to become better. For His Majesty, they fully determined to be as powerful and knowledgeable as they can be so that they could serve him and Nazarick better than ever before. Now, these legendary individuals, with feats that could rivaled even the combination of the best, the most dedicated Players back when YGGDRASIL was still active, sworn their eternal allegiance to the great beings of Nazarick without any signs of fakery, reluctant or they were forcing themselves.

So incredible were these feats, some Supreme Beings were even secretly astonished at the magnitude of those achievements. With Ainz, from the start of their presentation, he was like a father who was tentatively listening and witnessing the successes of his children and loved ones with great curiosity and pride. He was no petite tyrant who wished for his loyal citizens to be forever weak or to never change, he wished them to be better than who they were before, such was one of the core and original tenets of his church. To see these talented individuals, some he even considered as his surrogate children in some sense, had grown in all aspect and manner. In fact, to say that he was proud was an understatement by itself.

In between the story, she retold their experience with Magnus. In them, she told her beloved father in great details of how great and the crucial role Magnus had taken in their ascension to the power level of Players. She told her father of how he respectfully greeted like a friend, a comrade, a teacher despite the power disparity between them, how he gained their trust and so generously offer them the chance to train and the ability to come back to serve His Majesty once more, how he gave them guidance and sometimes directly involved during the course to help them getting the best result. All around, scribes and remembrancers were maniacally writing down every single letter of her speech with the expression of awe showing on their faces.

Then she immediately changed into a much sterner tone. This time she wasn't addressing her beloved Father or any of Nazarick, as she specifically aimed toward some of the delegates. With a booming voice that carried the weight of an entire world, she continued:

"And to all of you who haven't known or been aware of everything that has been happening… Let me tell you what he has done for His Majesty's glorious kingdom..."

The revelation shocked all of them. As she continued her speech, in their mind, what they deemed to be the entirety of Magnus's history with Nazarick till that point appeared with absolute clarity. She spoke in a way that made those delegates felt as if the whole reality was going to crash upon them, as if they were the worst of sinners, of blasphemers that were now being judged wrathfully by the one true almighty god. Most shockingly for them, she told of how he had just recently defended their homes by defeating the malicious World Enemy, of how he created the mastercrafted gate they saw when first arrived, that lead to the place of the Supreme Beings, the tearful reunion between all of them and their return back to this world, to this very room. All of it had made even the staunchest skeptics among the delegates drown in shame and regret, some even begged for forgiveness for the thing they had held moments ago.

In the end, she completed her speech in a way that forever imprinted and had awaken something within some of their minds and souls:

"BECAUSE OF THAT, HE IS MORE THAN WORTHY TO BECOME A SUPREME BEING. WITH THE ORIGINAL 41, THEY WILL LEAD US TO AN ETERNAL GLORIOUS AGE THAT NONE OF US COULD EVER FATHOM"

Then as she completed and returned to her place, with a commanding voice belongs to a being transcended beyond any ordinary existence when decreeing the law of all there is, Ainz said:

"After a moment of consideration from all of us, combined with the opinions of those I can rely on, it has been long since the last time I made this declaration… on behalf of all the Supreme Beings and the Great Tomb, it is my honor to welcome the newest member of our guild, Magnus as the 42nd Supreme Being."

Immediately, beside the Supreme Beings, all of them, from the most exalted guardians of Nazarick to the delegates of the New World solemnly knelt where they stood.

* * *

This was not the first time Magnus had ever got this honor. In fact, for him, there had been countless instances like this before, but with different acquaintances. It had happened so many times with so many degrees that for most part, he had become completely jaded to it. So dull to the point of such an honorable and proud occasion that was his inauguration of final ascension by those that used to be equal or even greater, beside from the surge of power, he felt completely normal as if there was nothing special at all, due to almost everyone's surprise. Yet, every time he got inaugurated inside a version of Nazarick, it felt… utterly unique. These instances had always brought him such a feeling of pride and satisfaction rarely can ever be found by anyone, especially for beings like him, beings whose true nature of their existence made everything else extremely inadequate.

The Tomb is indeed a masterpiece, even more so after he transcended the whole thing to a new level of existence. However, compared to so many other things he had seen before, it was still quite "meh" in comparison. However, for him, this place and the saga of the Supreme Being who stayed back with his faithful denizens and the empire they built had something absolutely more alluring than anything else. This tendency became much greater and greater as he continued to watch the loving moments the denizens of Nazarick shared with each other and the development of the kingdom Ainz created with the idea he had so rarely seen before.

The fascination reached its peak when one day, he had a look at the future in which Sorcerous Kingdom succeeded. It was the most magnificent civilization he had ever seen. It was a true utopia in all sense and matter. And what he had seen till now was just a sample of what to come. In many ways, after witnessing all of that eternal glory, for the first time ever, Magnus has found a place where he truly feels he belongs to, a place where he can finally call it his home. A place exists beings loveable and graceful in their own way, he could spend eternity with. Although he would later on find some other worlds similar to this, none of them can ever have the unique charm that only belongs to this place or has the future just as bright.

With an uncontrollable sense of pride and affection as if he had never felt such familiar emotion before, he then gracefully knelt down with his head lifted up and his eyes looked at the direction of Ainz, he proudly declared:

"From this day forth, I eternally pledge myself to Nazarick. I will always be standing side by side with my fellow Supreme beings and the great and forever loyal beings of Nazarick. I swear with my honor to never abandon anyone and to always aid my fellow Supreme Beings in times of need and in everyday life, to fence off any threat that dare harm us and harm anything, anyone loyal or allied with us. Most important of all, I will always help bringing all of you to a eternal noblebright future of happiness, progress, prosperity, greatness and ascensions. My last pledge applies to all, from the Supreme Beings of Nazarick to the most ordinary citizens who are loyal to us. ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN, ALL HAIL NAZARICK, ALL HAIL THE SORCEROUS KINGDOM!"

Touched by his words, still kneeling, all of those who below the Supreme Beings shed a tear of pure joy as through his words, they were embraced by his love and appreciation for them and for their lords. With a smile of hope and happiness on their faces, every denizens said in unison:

"All hail Magnus, the 42nd Supreme Being of Ainz Ooal Gown. From this day forth, we pledge our eternal loyalty and service to you. May we forever prove ourselves worthy to you and that of the 41 Supreme Beings benevolence and kindness, of your love and affection, of your power and wisdom, of your protection and guidance."

Following their actions, the delegates and the ones who were resurrected also pledged their loyalty to the new Supreme Being:

"All hail Magnus, The 42nd Supreme Being! Praise be his name! May his achievements and benevolence to all those below him ever greater as time goes by! May he, with the 41 Supreme Beings and the Exalted Guardians of Nazarick deliver all of us through our eternal journey."

As he stood up , he and other members of the Guild ordered everyone to stand up. Then as everything had been settled down, with a smile, Magnus made a suggestion:

"I have to say that it has been rather a day for all of us, a day of many great and weighty events, with surprise after surprise and numerous ups and downs. From it, various degrees of emotions are always moving, changing so suddenly and wildly, exhaust us severely. After all that toil, I do believe we deserve a bit of rest. For that, I suggest we should spend the rest of the day for ourselves and for our loved ones. What do you think, my friends?"

Among the Supreme Beings and their creations there were numerous nods and mumbling of agreements. However, the most noticeable reaction was from the Sorcerer King and the Overseer Albedo herself. For some reasons, as if there was a voice behind his head, subconsciously guiding him, he slowly turned his magnificent skeletal head, looking toward the direction of Lady Overseer. Sensing her beloved's glance, she also looked at him amorously and blushes and a wide smile were shown very visibly on her face. Immediately, he turned into his humanoid form as he wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest and everyone around could see him smiling as happily as Albedo.

With his ascension, his humanoid form had also changed a bit as this form now bared an godly aristocratic beauty that no being could ever match. However, every New World natives and denizens of Nazarick still could sense that this was 100% their one and only Majesty. For the other Supreme Beings, it was still very easy for them to recognize the appearance of Suzuki Satoru they once knew even in this new version of his. Although there had been a lot of improvements in his appearances as every part of himself had its fair share of beautification, just like the previously given humanoid form, this new appearance was improved upon who he originally looked like.

The actions of two of them, especially the transformation of Ainz from a magnificent skeleton to a overly beautiful humanoid being with utterly unique features no one had seen before had raised a lot of attention for everyone around, to the point of shocking for some. Slowly, as if they were synchronized to each other, both said in satisfaction while still staring at each other:

"That we do…"

As they uttered those words together, the air around was immediately filled with the love they had for each other which had caused various different reactions. The females in the Throne Room were all blushing uncontrollably. However, Queen Renner - known in history to be the human who was closest to Lady Overseer Albedo, she didn't as she just smiled satisfyingly as she was witnessing her "friend" 's feeling finally be returned by the same great being that she had always been in love with. This kind of reminds her of her own experience with her husband, Climb. At the same time, some of the male Supreme Beings were laughing and patting the shoulder of Albedo's creator - Tabula Smaragdina as he just stood still and slight aura of annoyance could be sensed coming from him but was then ceased from existence. A writer among the delegates described the scene of these two great beings as follow:

"Around them, time seemed to have voluntarily slowed down to the point of halting just for the two to drown in each other beauty and grace. Just like the look of a pair of lovebirds, of how 2 people destined to love each other finally reunited after being separated by the impenetrable barrier of space, time and mortality for who know long would give to each other. The look they shared was of utmost attentiveness and affection. So full of care, love and even lust it was, despite their seemingly best effort to hide it, everyone could feel the emotion and the message they were exchanging to each other slipping through their gaze. Those were of the most romantic, a true heaven of euphoria that was their soon to be union of flesh, of the future where their love is eternal, where their offsprings would be numerous and each of them would ideally take up the best qualities and aspects of their mother and father. With the uttering of those 3 simple words together, all of it, along with their love, craving and excitement for each other and for what would soon happen flooded the whole room. In some way, one could even comment that if it hadn't been for the acknowledgement of common courtesy and the recognition that they were being watched, they would have jumped into each other and indulged in such an euphoric experience, that a more vugal way to describe it would be "they do it like there is no tomorrow"".

Before things could go any further, like an enforcer he used to be, Touch Me tried to stop this scene:

"Hey, I know you two are now madly in love but… do it later and in a more private place, please?"

Seemingly woken from a trance that, Ainz then quickly turned his head forward and responded:

"Yes… Of course… Sorry... to those who were invited here today, thank you for your arrival. As such, we would like to give all of you something as a reward."

Immediately, in front of each delegate was a bag of golden coins and gems. Receiving it, they all solemnly showed their appreciation to the gift and thanked them vigorously, praising them for their generosity. He then continued:

"For now, just like Magnus's suggestion, we would like to spend the rest of the day for ourselves. As such, those who were invited will be teleported directly back to their home. When you return, you must not utter a single word about what happened today, until we reveal ourselves. Also… Demiurge, please tell every governor to inform all citizens that they are getting a day off tomorrow."

In response, all the delegates and Demiurge happily replied:

"Yes, my Lord, your will shall be done."

Right afterward, multiple lights enveloped the delegates, transporting them back to their home, meanwhile Demiurge quickly used [Message] to deliver the will of the greatest of his Lords. At the same time, Ainz then addressed the greatest of the New Worlders:

"As for you, the greatest of those who devoted to me in this world, I sensed that Magnus-san had also expanded the Tomb itself, thus had created even more rooms on the 9th floor which you can stay here for the night and enjoy the celebration with the rest of Nazarick. Tomorrow, you will march with us."

In unison, all of them replied with utmost joy:

"Thank you, Your Majesty!"

With a slam of the Guild Weapon and a booming voice, he announced:

"Without further ado, let the celebration of our return BEGIN!"

In reply to his announcement, the whole room roared with joy from all the beings of Nazarick. It was then immediately filled with an absolutely busy atmosphere, especially from the homunculus maids and the manservants, as they were all in utmost hurriness to have the preparation done as fast as possible for the Supreme Beings. In the end, within this grand room, only the Supreme Beings, their families with the Floor Guardians stayed behind as everyone else teleported to the 9th to do their jobs.

* * *

For the family members of the Supreme Beings, especially the grown ups, these were indeed something beyond anything they could have ever imagined, even in their wildest dream. Magic as a whole was something not supposed to exist. Yet like a mockery of fate, here they were, at a place that was supposed to only exist in a game world that their loved ones used to play, with magic is totally real and powerful beings that were not supposed to exist or even have conscious roaming around.

Beyond that, their soul mates were now in the form of creatures that only exist in games and legends with godlike power, exuding from them as if it was nothing at all. Akemi was calmer than the others as she recognized those forms were not random but were, in fact, their in-game avatars, but it was still very dumbfounded nonetheless. And on top it all off, with the "ascension", all of them, along with every being inside this place, were now entities beyond normal comprehension. In fact, the word "being" may not even be applied to them anymore, each of their family members was like a walking, breathing piece of existence. Right now, for them, the greatest fear about their loved ones from the start had come into existence: the loss of their humanity.

This fear had been seeded when they were shown of their new forms, and the nature of who their family members are after the ascension had only solidified this even more. Compared to them right now, every creature is meaningless, insignificant and lower than even dust. As such, it begged a question: Why should they even care for them anymore? Because of that, some had even prepared themselves to receive their love one total abandonment of them.

However, that never came.

A while after the announcement of the celebration, with most beings having left the room, they were approached by their individual family members. Although the auras their loved ones exuded were calming and gentle, however, it didn't seem to have any effect as they were getting more worried as every second passed. Seemingly noticing the uneasy feeling from them, the Supreme Beings stopped and turned back into their human form. However, instead of the appearance that they were familiar with, they were met with beings of divine unparalleled natural beauty. So much so, it had created a new pinnacle of human beauty standard, beyond anyone, even with as many beauty enhancements one could ever get magically or scientifically. Yet, in every way, they still recognized their love one easily as their current majestic appearance was based on their original selves.

Near immediately, the children broke away from their grown ups embrace to run toward and hug these majestic humans. In response, they warmly hugged back in a very parenting way, comforted them gently and with an heavenly voice, telling them everything was ok, and they were here for them. Following the action of their children, but more reluctant and filled with doubts, the grown ups slowly walked up toward their loved one who were now gods in human form and very suddenly hugged them tightly, silently begging them not to leave them.

This had raised some worries among the Floor Guardians as they afraid that their creators might abandon them once more, right after reuniting with them for a very short while. Totally aware of this, the Supreme Beings promised with conviction that they would never leave their family or this place for the Tomb was their home now and nowhere else. To add up to it, Magnus assured the family members even more:

"Don't worry all of you, although there would be some very minor influences from their other form, their humanity would not degrade because of it. So for most part, they are still who they are, but some of them will have a new or have a slight increase in some other tendencies but… Nothing significant really."

Then, one of the guild member asked him:

"Can our family have the same ascension as we had been given?"

"Like i said before, yes they can, i can also change their race for them if they want to. With the race changing, I basically do it for free. For people who had also played at least one version of YGGDRASIL, like with the case of Akemi, all of their in game avatar, stats, ability and equipment will be given back to them, or they can start a new if they want to. However, with the ascension, it will not be free for them. They must have enough power, prove themselves worthy of the ascension, just like with Momonga. However, it doesn't mean they would be exiled from Nazarick nor we can't help them or arm them, train and teach them. And not to mention, i know many good places that they can train and prove themselves. Also, as a showing of my good will, all of you may not notice but during the process of the ascension, i also increase their initial level limit to 150. So… How does that sound?"

This had raised some excitement among the family of the Supreme Beings, especially among the younger generations. The guild member glady nodded and replied:

"Yes… that is very much enough, you have our thanks."

As Ainz had descended from the Throne, hand in hand with Albedo, he walked toward his friends and their family with a smile, then said:

"You know, it has been like 2 hours and the homunculus maids can do their job very quickly and very efficiently, just like their three workaholic creators. I am pretty sure that by now, they have already done all the jobs needed. Let us go to the 9th floor and enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

Replied to the suggestion of their beloved Guildmaster, some of them turned into their in game avatars, some remained in their human forms and teleported to the 9th floor. As they arrived, they would be having a party truly deserves for higher entities, beyond anything the elites in the history of both world could ever put up, even at the cost of everything they own in their entire existence. It was the best night they had ever had before and would ever have for many years to come.

* * *

This especially applied to some people as well as one specific couple.

For that pair of love birds, they would indulge in the absolute passion that was each other love. For the first time ever, instead of her, it was him who pinned her down. Such rash action only excited her even more.

As they had already taken off all their godly attire, they witnessed each other in all their most naked glory. In many ways, as they looked at each other, their souls were now intertwined. With absolute certainty, they both sensed that both their body and soul were made only for each other. Despite all the knowledge he was newly given, he could not find any word or phrase that could fully describe his current feelling for her. All he could mustered was a simple sentence that had been spoken so many times throughout history. Yet, in so many ways, each of those basic words was able to carry the entire weight of all his true feelings and thoughts of her that had been penting up from the beginning. Slowly and slightly stuttered, he said to her:

"I love you and only you, Albedo"

Wholefully sensed all of his emotions for her, with an utmost satisfying and lustful smile, Albedo replied:

"That is all you have to say Momonga. Both of us don't have to suffer, don't have to hold back any longer… Please, give me all that you have, my love…"

They then kissed each other passionately, much more than when they first kissed each other back then. Thus, marking the beginning of the union of their flesh and soul.

Like their soul, as if their bodies were perfectly made for each other, both of them were able to bring each other to a new boundary of euphoria that no one had ever experienced before. To put this union of their along with ordinary sexual intercourses or matings was downright insulting. It was much much more than that. Each of their movement was both the pinnacle of the unison of elegance and grace with pure passion of primal carnal pleasure as each was wild as if it belonged to a completely primal beast, burning with passion and lust, yet at the same time, it let off the truest sense of utmost care and delicate that could only be found in the most conscious actions of a true artist. But most important of all, each of their movements let off all the feeling they had been having from very start, which both of them fully felt it coming from each other: all the truest of love, the thousands year longings, the soul shattering regrets and the silent, commitment repentance vow for each other, especially coming from Ainz to Albedo. All around, the concept of Time had truly slowed down just for them. Four hours in this room right now was only an hour outside so that they could enjoy each other more and release all their pent up feelings and thoughts for each other.

When they had done it for 3 hours real time, for some reason, his paranoia and the partially cynical mindset, formed from all of his experience, kicked in as if it wanted to reject the existence of this heaven. It had led him to have a thought that he wished he had never had.

'_All of these had been beyond perfect, as if heaven could never be near as perfect as this… As if… As if… all of these... are nothing... but the most... wonderful... dream..._'.

For the first time since he had come back, he had truly felt a rush of fear. It was far from the fear of death. If he had truly died on that street and this was nothing but the fantasy that was given by heaven or at least, by his mind, then... So be it, screw everyone, screw the world, screw reality! Lets him forever indulge in this selfish utopia of his for all eternity without a care for anything else.

No... what he feared here was the idea that what if all of these were nothing but a dream. As he recognized how perfect this had been, his mind suddenly traced back to the painful memories back when he was "exiled". Back then, anytime he slept, he had always dreamed of Nazarick and his empire, of all the beings of the Tomb and especially her. In those dreams, whenever they reached its climax of happiness, like a cruel joke of fate, he was forced to wake up with only bitterness and self loathing filled his mind and soul. If this was only a dream, like the rest of them, it would end at any moment now, especially after he came into the recognition. After that, he had to continue the rest of his damnable life on that cruel disgusting reality called Earth.

Despite the power and wisdom that now belonged to him, like an primal instinct, such emotion came too sudden for the calmer, more logical side of his conscious to even react. As such, the absolute fear of waking up had replaced ecstasy and it forced him to very suddenly stop what he was doing. Following such sudden change of action, with the eyes that were about to cry and a mind possessed by despair, he let his body to freely fall on the bed. A few moments later, he was just lying there, motionless, and... hoped. He begged that this "dream" would end in the least climatic way possible... He begged that he would not feel another great amount of emptiness after another dream of this paradise like how it had always been… He just simply did not want to be overwhelmed by disappointment anymore.

Albedo was quite surprised at this sudden change in her beloved's action as he just stopped. Concern, she cautiously touched him and asked:

"My love... what is wrong?"

Her voice seemed to have disturbed him greatly as his crimson eyes just suddenly stared at her as if he was so desperately trying not to lose something so precious to him. Panic had truly captured her mind and at that very moment, countless speculations of what could have happened to him ran through her mind, many of which concerning Magnus.

Then, he hugged her tightly, dragged her down onto the bed next to him, cuddled himself upon her blossom like a baby rather than continue enjoying the heaven that they had been sharing earlier. Although all happened very surprisingly, it somewhat pleased her, yet, her worries for his current state still hadn't faded away.

Then... she felt it...

The salty wetness of tears and heard his muffled cry and mumbling coming from her most beloved… His hug was getting tighter and his voice was being filled more with desperation, as if he was clinging to his very life. Then, as the muffling got clearer, she finally understood what was happening to her beloved:

"Please…I beg you… Don't leave… Please… let this be real… please let this be real… I beg you…"

For the first time ever, she had found him so vulnerable. Yet, for her, it didn't make him weak or showed the slightest sign of weakness. In many ways, it had only made him even more loveable, more deserving of everything there is to offer.

The tears and what he said had made her even more understood of how important all of them truly are and will ever be to him as no matter how powerful he is. He forever crucially needs all of them. She understood how every single one of them are truly priceless and nothing can convince him to replace or trade them for anything else. She even considered that she should become more forgiving of the other Supreme Beings, especially her creator, as it was for the shake of her beloved. She also fully comprehended his longing for them during his time in that damnable world. It was so much, it gave him a refusal mindset that returning here was near impossible and all of these were so perfect, it was nothing but another dream. Understood the pain, the emotional trauma he had had endured entirely, she caress her beautiful tearful beloved and said to him like a mother:

"Don't worry my loved, everyone is here for you, in our great home. Myself, Supreme Beings, as well as all their creations, will eternally stay by your side, no matter what happens."

As he slowly be engulfed by the comfort that was Albedo's words and the warmth, the aroma of her body, he suddenly found himself slowly becoming calmer and slowly drifting into sleep on a tide of euphoria. Just a moment later, both fell asleep in the warmth of each other's body.

In the early morning, Ainz's conscience started to come back to him. Haunted by the idea that all of it had been nothing but a dream, he did not want to open his eyes and wanted to sleep more, to dream more. No matter how much he tried, his mind and reality had called upon him, and he could not do anything but to reluctantly open his eyes and powerlessly greet the dystopian reality once more. Instead of that, he found himself staring at an beautiful carved slight royal purple ceiling, on a luxurious bed and in the loving embrace of the woman of his life with her wings gently wrapped around him. Sensing her beloved waking up, with a gentle smile, she whispered:

"Good morning my love…"

Happy to the point of shedding into tears as he realised all of these were all real. Filled with newfound enthusiasm and stamina, yet still as dutiful as always, he gave her another kiss and replied:

"Good morning to you too my love… last night was the best i have ever had. I would love to But… let's get ready, we have one hell of a day ahead for all of us."

Happily followed the word of her beloved, both of them got dressed, and fully prepared themselves for today. The memory of last night left a significant imprint on their minds, as they were preparing, there was still blushing on their faces. When they both got out of the room, they were suddenly greeted by the other Supreme Beings with grinds on their faces. Devilish as always, Ulbert was the first to say:

"So… how was the night for both of the lovers ?"

As he hadn't changed back to his skeletal form, the question was firstly replied by his redden face of embarrassment due to the nature of the question. With Albedo, her face was somewhat redder than Ainz, yet, she was still able to maintain her calm composure. With a grind full of pride, she was preparing to inform of them the fullest details of the happiness that was last night, Ainz immediately answered the question:

"Last night was… Great…"

Immediately, all of the Supreme Beings just laughed hysterically at their oh so almighty Guildmaster. Even with all of the power and knowledge, when he had to deal with them and especially in awkward instances like this, he was still the Suzuki they had forever known.

\- HAHAHAHA! THAT IS THE GREATEST UNDERESTIMATION IN ALL OF EXISTENCE!

Ainz replied with a long, irritated sigh, but felt more than just fine. To see all of them here, being happy and enjoying small, joking, heart lightening moments like this with each other truly brought him back to the good old time. The only thing that had changed was that now, they also shared these moments with their creations and the newest member of the Guild, but overall, almost nothing had changed. As he regained his composure, he made an counter attack by saying what he had just randomly came out from his head:

"And… I'm pretty sure that last night you also have had a wild wild time with Shalltear, right Peroroncino? And i sure you have had a fun time with Evil Lord Envy as well, Ulbert"

His luck served him well once more, as this had rendered them utterly silent with a shocking expression unable to hide on their face. After a while of multiple rebuttals at each other like a bunch of teenagers, when they all calmed down and stop laughing, Ainz said:

"Well, that was fun. But… we have a lot of work for today and for many days to come, especially concerning the revelation of our return which we will do first and foremost. So, let's have some breakfast and get ready."

Just like before, with full agreement on his suggestion from every guild member there, everyone but him teleported to the restaurant. As he was going to go there with them, the question of last night once again resurfaced in his mind as a slight hint of doubt was still lingering in his mind. He stood there for a while more to check if there was a sign of illusion. With his attention was fully put into sensing any falsity around him he suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder as he saw Magnus, who now had his mask taken off, was standing right next to him out of the blues. In response, Ainz shockingly looked at him while Magnus sincerely looked straight into his eyes and said:

"Momonga, you don't need to be worried. All of these are real, nothing is an illusion. As for why everything is so perfect… You deserve it. You and everyone here in Nazarick deserve it. If anything here right now is a falsity that I created, I swear, I will be damning myself forever. If you are still not certain, I can even temporarily give you _my_ scrying and cognitive ability to check if there is anything not true, if you are still not sure about my words."

Immediately, his view was temporarily upgraded to the point that if he wanted, he could see the truth, the deepest layer of fundamental nature of the entire reality with all of its layers of existence and even stuff that beyond it. He was still able to survive due to him having Magnus mental capability.

However, none of that really matters as all that he only cared for the confirmation of whether this was an illusion or not. He was not disappointed. This place was the exact tomb that they made it their home, where all of their memories, glories lie, a tomb in which he and their creations had transported to the New World and where he started creating his empire, the tomb that he had been taken away from for a period of time due to those cursed Dragon Lords, was then brought back to this place by the entity named Magnus who was now his friend. The same went for his friends, their creations and everything that had happened yesterday, the world and the universe itself. Then, his vision turned back to normal like before after an appropriate amount of time, enough for him to make sure of everything. Completely assured by his new friend, Ainz hugged him tightly and said:

"Thank you… Thank you so much…"

"It is of no problem, Momonga… Now, let's go quickly, don't turn yourself from the one to first proposed an idea into the last one who actually does it! Because as you know, it is considered to be one of the worst traits for a great leader."

With a smile and a nod from Ainz, both of them teleported to the restaurant, enjoyed a royal breakfast with all of their loved ones and prepared themselves to give this world a day its people would never, ever forget.

* * *

Unknown to almost everyone, the effect of the last gift was not confined to just the Great Tomb.

Yesterday had been a rather weird day for the people of The Sorcerous Kingdom. While everyone was doing their own business, an invisible unknown wave suddenly washed over them. There was no sign of any harmful effect had been detected or had there any damage been caused, but it was still an anomaly that needed to be investigated nonetheless, as it could be the sign of something big. More anomalous was the information of tomorrow national day off that was announced very suddenly right after that. Normally, such information would be informed many months or even a year prior. But this time, it came out of nowhere and no one was given a clear reason why, the only explanation they somewhat got was that it was the order of the Floor Guardians themselves.

It raised so many questions and problems among the citizens, especially for the more scholarly individuals. They knew for sure that, this had never happened in their history and in no way, they - the Guardians could ever be so random and so sudden. Everything they do had always been planned since a long time prior, as it was the only way they could partially keep up and understand His Majesty's grand 10.000 year plan. Some even theorised that the two events were tied together and something big had happened. Some theorised that it was the beginning of a new advent, or something much grander from YGGDRASIL had come, after all, it had already been a century since the last incident. But in the end, everything was still so vague and no one had a clue of what was going on. As such, they could not really do anything about it but to accept, prepare and wait for what the future had for them. Whatever it would be, good or bad, hostile Players that dare to take his legacy for themselves, any other hostile things from YGGDRASIL or any other threats, they would always be ready to take them on, no matter what.

That night, everyone had a similar dream. It was a much more different, clearer, yet more surreal, than any dream anyone had ever had, this especially applied for the people in places that had more historical, religious significance.

No longer hidden in the haziness that was a common theme in most of the dreams, everything was shown in the absolute clarity of reality, as if all of these were actually happening. Especially for many staunchest followers that obsessed with His Majesty, instead of a melancholic vision of the past which was taken from a scene from one of the books they had read before, of a time when He still walked among them, what they dreamed that night was something had never existed before. In this dream about Him, they were no longer an invisible spectator, a nobody among a sea of people witnessing the miracle and glory of the Sorcerous King like so many other times.

Here, not just happened with them, but rather with every dreamer, no matter who that citizen was, His Majesty paid full attention toward the owner of the dream. While in truth, in each one, there were not just the dreamer and His Majesty. Standing solemnly behind him with the exception of Lady Overseer Albedo who was standing next to Him, there were countless faces. Most noticeable among them were the denizens of Nazarick, the legendary individuals of this world whose names had gone down into history as the greatest native servants of his Majesty and even the others Supreme Beings themselves, all were smiling tenderly at them. All around, the scenery was like it was pulled straight out from a surreal canvas of a golden heaven. The blue sky was dreamy with warm gentle golden sunlight gently blanketed upon everything around them. Behind them was an endless field of soft grass that reached the horizon, while opposite to him, behind His Majesty and those that followed him, was a city made of glass, marble and gold, more beautiful and majestic than any in history.

His Majesty was also even more than how everything had described Him to be. In front of them, He, as well as the great beings of Nazarick, surpassed any expectations, any words the people had ever given to describe their greatness: great, wise, benevolent, godly, divine,... All of it was nothing but gross understatement for who they truly were. Although He was staring right through their souls, no one could find any dread in those gaze, although His aura was flaring freely, the dreamers could only find themselves being embraced by His endless benevolent, wisdom and knowledge. So great was His presence, no matter who the dreamer was, no matter how lacking in devotion and love one could have for His Majesty, they could do nothing but to immediately become His staunch followers as they knelt down and presented themselves before Him, the legendary figures and countless other standing behind Him. Respond to their action, His Majesty reaching out His hand toward, told that dreamer to stand up with their name and said:

"Stand up proud and tall, a glorious future awaits all of us. Follow me and I will deliver us all to an eternal heaven no one can ever imagined"

Embraced by His benevolence aura, so generously offered by Him in a voice that defined charisma, how could one not be overwhelmed with a great sense of honor and love for Him? How could one not accept the offer of the one true divine being in front of them? As such, they replied by reaching out their hand reluctantly like a child curiously reaching out for something new to them. When he gently held the dreamer's hand, the dream abruptly ended.

The people of the kingdom woke up in a vague and rather indescribable feeling with their cheeks slightly wet of tears. It was a kind of emotion that one would have when something or someone dear to them that is thought to have forever been lost, now had returned to them. It was seemingly a bit of many emotions come down together: happiness, nostalgia, longing, the feeling of being loved, fulfillment. Yet, most significant among them, hope and a new sense of purpose and excitement for something that... they didn't know exactly what.

However, beyond that similarity, there was something more for many citizens. The people who had committed crimes or had been having a negative attitude to Him and Nazarick suddenly found themselves filled with a strange sense of utmost devotion to them and the desire to redeem themselves. Meanwhile, those devoted to him praised Him frantically as they deemed the dream as the sign that He still loved them and had always watched over, protected them even in the afterlife. Some even went as far as claiming that this was the sign of His return, although right afterward, they dismissed it by themselves as even they thought it was too far fetch.

At that time, they did not know how right they were.

Right now, beside the overwhelming religious atmosphere was the only thing that dominated the air, there was also an overly abundant amount of love. For married couples, when they looked at each other, they found the emotion of the day they first fell in love with each other had fully returned. No married couple was an exception to this, no matter how fragile the relationship two could have, or how much two could hate each other. For people that were currently in relationships, they felt that they were now even more in love and caring for their partner. Two individuals that were not in a relationship and that were secretly in love with another suddenly had an urge to propose all their feelings to each other, despite how shy or how much of introverts each could be.

By now, everyone could easily figure out that something magical must have happened yesterday. But was it due to powerful effect from spells, items, rituals that was caused by any sort of entity, ranging from organizations to singular beings of great power like: Dragon Lords, Players, or even theoretical entities more powerful than Players, and whether it was related to the shockwave of yesterday, no one could make a clear connection or have a single specific clue. Everything had been so strange that no one could explain what had happened or was happening.

* * *

However, no place was stranger than what the people of the Grand Capital of E-Rantel saw when they first had a look outside.

The sky and weather was utterly more beautiful than anyone had ever experienced before. Like the dream they had just had, the scenery before them was picturesque as if it had been taken straight out from a painting. Instead of a surreal heaven of gold, everything was much more realistic, as if it was real life but seen through the dreamy eyes of some master oil painter with every detail were in the perfect tone of colors of what they should be. The wind was soothing, the cloud was dreamily floating and the sunshine was just gently coating the whole city in serene warmth and calm bright golden light which had highlighted even more the magnificence of this city. That was not all, the streets were widened, more than enough for something like a gigantic parade to go through easily while everyone in the city could still stand rather comfortably on both sides.

As some were gawking at the beauty while mentally questioning what was happening, some paid their attention to the two last standing gates of E-Rantel. The two outer walls had been removed with only two gates left behind that were later on converted into two grand triumphal arches, depicting important triumphs and milestones that this Kingdom and His Majesty had achieved. The ever spanning ray that went through these arches, stretching from the main gate of the palace to the border of the capital formed "The boulevard of the Sorcerer King". The reason for such a name was that this was the same one that He and His army had marched through after the victory of where used to be called Katze Plain many millennia ago, thus officially marking the establishment of the great Sorcerous Kingdom. Everyday, they still stood firmly like a testament of time, like an eternal monument of a legendary age, with its ancient beauty had never really faded away. Today thou, the gates were still beautiful but in a different way. They had been totally renewed, back to the time when it was first built with the bricks were glimmering under the beautiful sunlight as if they were made of the purest gold.

Suddenly, a massive black vortex appeared at the end of that street. From its color, all could figure out that it belonged to the iconic [Gate] spell. As such, some policemen immediately reacted and approached it to investigate the owner as beside from some governmental emergency, doing this is not allowed in law for it would disrupt the flow of transportation and could cause property and physical damage.

Then, they stopped where they stood as everyone saw him coming out of the portal...

No matter which race one was or how much anyone had experienced in their lives, the overwhelming sense of dumbfoundedness was inevitable. How could they not? After all, He was someone nobody would expect to see ever again, as it was impossible to resurrect him… It had been an idea that everyone had to accept, no matter how much devotion and love one could have for Him... He was the most revered entity to ever make his presence upon this world... He was their saviour, and with all those following Him, they had brought enlightenment, peace and prosperity, created a true paradise upon this world that still stood strong to this very day… He was the the one true divine being with billions and billions pray to His name every single day and after last night, everyone were now His devoted followers.

Magnificently stepping out from the vortex, was no other than His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

For everyone, everything since yesterday: the shockwave, the dream and the picturesque scenery around them, all of them, made sense now... They were the signs for His return.

Like in the dream, every word, terms anyone had used to describe him, even the grand title of Player or Supreme Being, He greatly surpassed them all. To say the least, right now, He was what divinity was always meant to be. His magnificence could only be compared to the universe that upon them. His appearance was glistening under the calm golden sunlight, His iconic deep purple robe, as if it was weaved from the darkness of the cosmos, now majestically flapping in the wind while His Staff shined like the sun. Most significant of all, His radiance was like that of the brightest star while His presence was denser than the core of a star. Yet, there was no dread or discomfort when they looked at Him, there was only a strange fulfilling sense of peace, serenity and devotion to Him in their souls as they were drowned in the sea that was His endless benevolence and wisdom.

Being graced by Him and embraced by His all benevolent aura, it was too much for any individual to handle. With tears slowly rolling on the cheeks of those who could, citizens that were outside stood still like statues while those who were still indoors rushed out into the streets as fast as possible.

For the first time in so many years, the people were so close to His Majesty. Like those the delegates of yesterday, many of them could not do anything but to solemnly kneel down where their stood with faces brighten with joy and happiness and their mouth mumbling praises extracted from the holy books. Meanwhile, so many others were trying to swarm around Him, as they wanted to be bath in His magnificence presence more, as they wanted to express to Him how much they missed Him, how much they loved Him. However, unlike the delegates, they were more emotional and more out of control than them. Meanwhile, some others were running in every direction and frantically spreading the gospel to every corner of the grand metropolis:

"THE KING HAS RETURNED! THE KING HAS RETURNED!..."

The news spread like a wildfire via many means. At first, people didn't believe it, it was too impossible. But as they heard so many people spreading the same information and they saw the live feeds on their own portable devices of what had been happening over there. Right afterward, on every building, flags were raised, in every church, bells were tolled and everyone else crowded the street and ran toward His direction with hearts filled with great anticipation and devotion to Him.

He did not come alone, those following Him had made this day even more of an unforgettable one. Standing right behind Him was a Doppelganger in a military garb and those that followed behind shocked them no less than that of the moment they saw Him once more. They were godly beings everyone had only known through stories and legends of a world that no longer exist. They had become the embodiment of the main ideas and virtues of this nation that everyone strive to fully materialize. Along with Him, their names were venerated by many and had gone into the daily life of every citizen for many centuries. Just like what had been stated in the myth, they had always been entities of great power comparable to Him, with an overwhelming amount of power and radiance were flaring from every part of themselves as the testament of such. They were His friends and who He considered as His first family.

With Him, 40 other Supreme Beings had arrived upon this world.

The denizens of Nazarick also appeared as they accompanied their creators. Today, they were much different from before. As if they had not been magnificent enough, similar to the Supreme Beings, each of them today radiant a presence that was beyond all mortal comprehension but not discomforting for those who gazed upon them.

Most noticeable change was that of Lady Overseer Albedo - the symbol of women's faithfulness, intelligence, charm and beauty. By now, everyone had already known of her obsessive love for His Majesty. It was quite obvious really. Ever since His leaving from this world centuries ago, she had publicly appeared much less, if not, nearly never. Whenever she appeared, at first glance people would quickly assume that she was still fine and her beauty had never faded away, but if a person paid more attention or even looked at her tired and lifeless eyes, they would realise she had been a beautiful, yet slowly withering white rose. Right now, she had been reborned much greater than even before His passing. Just like His Majesty she loved so dearly, with eyes filled with life, a beauty none could achieve and the overpowering aura of grace, power and intelligence that radiant as bright as the stars, she had become what the concepts that she supposed to represent sought to become.

Following these godly beings were individuals that had their names carved in the annal of history as the greatest servants of His Majesty to ever exist: The First Saint, The Matriarch, Father of the Rebirth Runecraft,... Like their titles had dictated, all of them held achievement that could be considered as legendary and mythical, greatly surpass even those had only reached the Realm of Heroes of old. Instead of returning in the form of dying old men and women, they were all in their prime with each of their flared an unique aura that held the potency that only the best of Players that had ever arrived could. Just by looking at them, anyone knew for certain that: they were no longer servants of the Players. With custom made equipment held the power that were the envy of any Players and the amount of aura could only be described as godly, they were now some type of Players themselves.

Followed the last were the lesser appeared Nazarick Master Guarders. However, all of them were different. They were now even more worthy to be the eternal guards of the holy realm of Nazarick. Everything, from their appearance and equipment to the power exuding from them, were radiating with power that spoke out of how natural it would be for a small team of them to take down even the most powerful of foes, even powerful Players themselves.

However, there was an outsider among them. Walking among the 41, there was one more being they had never seen before or mentioned in any document. A being of glamour and greatness, with everything of himself spoke of power, authority and beauty beyond all measure. Not to mention, the aura that was oozing from him right now was in league with that of the Supreme Beings themselves. As such, numerous speculation on who this being was filled the minds of the more curious type, with impossibly absurd theory such as him being the newest and 42nd Supreme Being was not out of the realm of possibility.

All and all, this was the triumph of the gods.

In their minds, their Lord had never died. It had been clear that for the last few hundreds years, He had been on a journey to conquer the realm of the afterlife while always vigilantly watching over them every single day. He now returned, and with Him, legends of old, Players that were as divine as Him followed. They come back not as who they had always been described as. They had now returned in a new found glory, with authority, power and divinity beyond all comprehension as if they had not been great enough. This was especially clear to notice for those who had lived before the time of His passing.

Each of their movements held such grace that none can compete. As these divine beings marched, journalists and camera crews moved with them while the ever dutiful police officers did their job and help making way for the King and those followed Him by upholding control over the overly emotional crowd around. Howerever, the situation was not too out of control as many within the surrounding crowd voluntarily stepped aside for their Lords without being told while continuously expressing their loyalty and devotion to them. Like a reward their aura kindly embraced each citizen like a gentle, wholesome hug, giving them warmth, satisfaction and sense of serenity none have ever experienced before.

* * *

Many of the Supreme Beings were gawking at the splendor that was the city in front of them. The buildings and the city as the whole, were designed in utmost practicality and aesthetic. What they were seeing was the manifestation of beauty, peace, meritocracy, enlightenment and never ending advancement, a land of hope made from the compressed relatively ideal combination of all aspects that formed reality. The energy here was the complete contrast to what they found back on Earth. Aside from the rather intoxicating religious atmosphere around them, they could feel it all, within everything and everyone: hope, the liveliness, the prosperity, the happiness, the purposefulness. Most importantly, those aspects had already predominant been there from the start, without the need of any outside involvement. Their arrival only magnified them to the point of absurdity. As such, there was only one thought dominated the mind of the other 40 Supreme Beings:

'_This… This is what a civilization is supposed to be..._'

It was not to say that the kingdom was an utopia. Last night, some of them, especially the more academic elements, had curiously taken some look at numerous records and statistics. They could say that, despite all its glory, common problems that a nation would face still very much exist: poverty, crime, corruption,... However, it didn't mean they had not tried. From what they had seen, everything was efficiently run and was getting better. Noticeably, most, if not all, problems had been limited to the very minimum. All and all, it was too obvious that Nazarick, especially their beloved guildmaster, had fully dedicated themselves to their job and had done far better than anyone could possibly have.

Sensing his friends emotion, Ainz silently casted [Message]

[So… What do you think about the place?]

Immediately, he received a bombardment of replies on how great this place looks and feels. Some commented on how vibrant the whole city and all of its people were, some mentioned how well planned and beautiful the architecture was. The resurrected followers talked about how so many things had changed and developed while praising His intellect. Maybe the most noticeable reply was from Blue Planet as he sent a tirade of compliment and gratitude about how He had masterfully blended nature and modernity together. From the way he was sending his message to Momonga, it felt like he was going to cry at any moment now. At the same time, to add it up, as if it had been an instinct, the denizens of Nazarick told their creators of how benevolent, revolutionary and wise Ainz had been during His rule and how much they had learnt from Him.

Hearing all their praise, there was some annoyance in some manner on his part as no matter how much he found himself getting used to it. Still, if Ainz had been in his humanoid form, a ridiculous grind would have been shamelessly displayed upon his face. Despite such, there was this one thing he could not agree with. Their words were indeed cherishable but it severely lacked a thing that made crucial parts of who he had always been strictly disagree with, and he fully knew what it was. As such, he replied to all of them

[Thank you for all of your praises, i greatly appreciate it. I have to say. I am amazed as well. Compared to what I had seen before my "leaving", a lot of things have changed for the better. It seems like, as always, the Guardians and Nazarick as a whole have done a fine job at maintaining and governing everything during my absence.]

[We are just doing our duty. Thank you for your kind words, Momonga-sama]

[However… I do have something that need to be addressed concerning of what you have just said]

After hearing such, their curiosity rose significantly. Did they say something wrong? Did they say something too much? They did not get any answer but only more confusion as he continued

[To be honest, I could not really say that this is _my_ kingdom]

In almost everyone minds right now, this was too dumbfounded. The people were cheering, they were praising His name, the titles they had lovingly given to Him, with their names as only the followed up. It was mind boggling to think how this could possibly not be his kingdom in any sense. Then as time seems to have been slowed down just for them, Ainz continued and addressed each group

[This kingdom is not _solely_ mine and I would not be myself if I said it was.

My beloved guild mates, if I had never met you, I might have never created this paradise. Heck, if I had not met Touch Me that day, I would have already left YGGDRASIL. And even if I did create a kingdom, that version would not come as close to what we were seeing right now. For our guild, I created the heaven that we are walking in right now. For you, and as an attempt to find you in this world, I changed my name so that the name of our guild could be spread everywhere and make an eternal imprint upon history. To commemorate all of you, although not fully intentional, I have patronized every member of our entire guild.

I know that you might have already noticed that since we came back to Nazarick. But, here, can you feel it? Can you feel Touch Me's sense of justice, Takemikazuchi's martial spirit, Bukubukuchagama's kindness and maternity, Yamaiko's teachership, Herohero's diligence, Punitto Moe's caution and calculativeness, Tabula's hunger for knowledge, Blue Planet's love for nature, Ulbert's love of risk,... All of _our_ virtues and ideas as the whole, lingering within everything and everyone to a degree and in some way or manner? They have lived on forever, each of them have developed and even turned into somewhat of a ideology, a beacon for every action and decision. Most of all, without you, my friend, there would be no denizens of Nazarick, especially the Floor Guardians, who are our spiritual children and they have also been like a family to me.

My dear denizens of Nazarick, it was most of your doing that have made this place, a land of hope, prosperity and peace possible. Without you, even if I have those ideas of my friends, they couldn't be implemented as well as what was being presented before us. And most important of all, through you, I have learnt so many things that have made me who I am now. Although I have been quite reluctant at first, all of you have been my motivation. For you, I have decided to dedicate my whole self and purpose into conquering and making our domain prosperous and safe so that all of you can live and grow in peace and safety, free of the prejudice that had been plaguing this land for a long time. Also for you, I have learnt and trained every single day so that I could govern, protect Nazarick, all of you and myself better and you didn't have to work as hard as before.

And my greatest followers, how could I ever forget any of you? When I first arrived, many of you have followed me and welcomed me as a teacher, a friend, a family member during a time in which undead were deemed as the scourge of all life. Those who were born after that age, I appreciate you as much as those who came before you for you have also given memories i could. All of you have given me good memories that only family members would be able to give each other. In every way, all of you have dedicated your whole lives for me, for my cause and for Nazarick. If it was not for our bonds, my personality as well as that of Nazarick as the whole, might never develop and we would have never been this close to the citizens like we are now. You, as well as the Floor Guardians, have always been mine harbingers who helped open up a new age for this kingdom. In many ways, I love you as much as I love those from Nazarick.

As such, to say this kingdom is mine is a blasphemy to everything I have stood for and to my memory. From the beginning, I have only been the chief tender of the magnificent garden we are seeing here right now. No... This is _OUR_ legacy. This kingdom belongs to _US_, it belongs to Nazarick and to those who follow us.]

This silent announcement of his had utterly made everyone speechless.

Ever since the moment they met him, and for his friends, ever since his awakening on Earth, he had given them surprise after surprise, with all of them were memorable to some degree. However, this was indeed something that would carve onto their conscious.

Although [Message] was able to transfer the current emotion of those who use it, it is very partial, only enough for the receivers to understand the current emotion of the senders. Yet, right now, they were somehow able to feel the true extent of his emotion for them.

His friends knew that they were like a family to him, he had made it quite obvious whenever they talked. More or less, it was quite true as the whole guild had always been like a big family, no matter how much of a conflict in opinions some could have for each other. However, that feeling had been vague for most and many only considered this mutual feeling of "very close friendship". To think that his emotion was this much for them… They didn't know how to appropriately reply to him. The only one who seemed to have some kind of reaction was Magnus as a satisfying smile bloomed under his mask.

With the resurrected servants turned Players and denizens of Nazarick, although they could still maintain their calm composure, all of them were nearly at the brink of tears. '_My Lord… Am I… Are we_ _**that**_ _important to you?_' was a common question dominating within their minds. During their time with him, his love had been noticeable through everything he had done for them. They thought they had already known the full extent of his affection.

But now, they recognized how horribly wrong they had been.

It was overwhelming. Even as he had expressed his truest feeling about them, self doubt of their true worth to their lord and countless other questions surrounding his words filled them. In the end, their eyes were brightened up and permanently filled with a great amount of determination. Just like the Supreme Beings, each of them silently sworn that they would do better in the future to be worthy of his love and appreciation while thanking him of such kind words.

* * *

After a while, they have reached their destination. It was the floating epitome of an palace: elegant and awe inspiring, truly deserving for the rightful ruler of the entire world. So big the palace was, it took up most of the inner section of the city and E-Rantel's inner wall had become its outer line of protection. The everlasting wall, as well as the wall of the palace was made of a material looked like, but much smoother, more glistening than white marble and finely decorated with what looked like details of gold. Guarding the gate were two formidable humanoid chrome golems, each was equipped with heavy armor, a big shield and what could be described as the combination of a halberd and a gun. When they sighted His Majesty, they immediately knelt down on their knees and the magnificent gate was open for them.

With the Master Guarders teleported back to Nazarick, as they entered, they were greeted with a sturdy extensive elaborate crystal bridge, wide enough for giants to freely walk upon. Many would like to call it "The path of glory and divinity" as along both sides of the bridge were multiple pillars. Carefully placed upon them were lifelike statues of great Players and the Great Saints of the kingdom, with everyone beside Magnus could find a sculpted idealized version of themselves. The statues as well as the beautiful columns that placed them stood there solemnly, glistening under the sun as their pose and beauty ever pristine, forever untainted by the change of time or the harshness of nature.

As they passed through the last door that lead into the palace, they met with richness that no elites back on Earth could ever fathom. True, the Tomb was still much more magnificent but this place... Everything here: from something as big as a area or a entire building within to something as little as a small detail on a mural, were all so well crafted, this palace was nothing but a grand collection of masterly made art pieces, perfectly combined and attentively made into a even greater masterpiece that home the sole divine ruler of a world and those he cherished.

This complex had everything beside all the necessary components that make a home, it also had: a spa, a small arena, trophy rooms, lounge, a huge library,... One of the most noticeable features was the rather sizable outdoor garden in the center. It was beautiful, so filled with life, the color tones were balanced and blended perfectly, although it didn't have the scale of the 6th floor, but it was like they were walking upon a small green fragment of Asgard. Beyond just a palace, there was an area reserved for administration work here, with the greatest among them was the main convention section for the highest officials of the nation.

The floor was smooth and polished like it was made of glass. Masterpieces and overly intricate decorations were donned all around the interior of the main building. From the mural and paintings on the dome ceiling to a painting or a sculpture, they all had the common theme of portraits, depiction of significant historical events, myth and religiology surrounding every member of their guild, Nazarick and especially those of Ainz. The whole collection was so masterly made that each piece exuded somewhat of an aura of care and fanatical dedication like they were made by the hands of the most devoted followers, many of which reminded them of great pieces of Renaissance arts back on Earth. So much so, his guildmates even grew quite wary, and they half jokingly questioned themselves whether being a king had increased his ego by too much. At this, Ainz once again immediately replied via [Message]

[Yes, I have to say being a king and all for so many years does give me a bit more pride and ego. Who would not really? But no, I did not _really_ commision the making of all of these. I did order to build this grand palace and give out the main ideas and the outerior. However, I let the Floor Guardians deal with most of the interior. As we can see... They have kinda... Well, over done themselves.]

[...Rrrrriiiiiiiiight…Momonga… Rrrriiiiiiiight… ]

[... You know… As much love i have for all of you, you sure make me annoyed sometimes]

[Hehe… We know. But sorry Momonga, no matter how great you are, like always, the fun of teasing our oh so glorious guild leader will never really change]

There was one thing very strange everyone noticed ever since they came here: besides from some elite summons that were guarding, the whole place was empty of people. Ainz even thought that the Guardians had dismissed everyone else from their position here after his "death" but the information was rejected by them and they also claimed that they didn't know where the other staff were.

Seemingly they had received the news of His Majesty's return, only when Ainz and those following him passed through the throne room's gate that was a mimic version of the one back in Nazarick did they see them.

Like the Throne Room of Nazarick, this place had also given him quite an amount of memories, though not as much or as impactful. Unlike that of Nazarick, with large beautifully decorated panels of glass placed symmetrically on both sides and clear glass dome roof over as if there was none, the Throne room here, as well as every other rooms, was much brighter and more vibrant. Although it was not as magnificent, its big slim arcs, ornate details and its rather impressive original expanse, combined with the abundant airiness and light, had made this place felt much bigger than how it originally was. Opposite to them, on the other end of the room, beyond the red carpet, was a large intricate golden throne, seemingly inspired by the image of the original Throne of King with a flag of Sorcerous Kingdom hanging over it.

Flanking orderly on both sides of the room and facing each other, donned in the best equipment in both fashion and practical sense that only reserved for the best of the best or those wealthy enough, the ever loyal servants that had always been tending this magnificent palace presented themselves. Majority of them were handpicked from everywhere. Many were directly from the elite corps of magic casters, warriors, marksman,... that bore the names of the Supreme Beings and the Saints. Armed with elegant servant clothes, little armors and weapons comparable to the aforementioned elites guards yet still very elegant, the rests were the maids and man servants who were the best disciples of the Pleiades and Sebas Tian as beside from their traditional roles, they also served the purpose of being the protectors of His home just like their masters.

Like elites how supposed to be, no matter what situation they were in, they were still able to partially keep their calm composure. However, as these great beings gracefully walked through them, it was clear that all of them were just as emotional as everyone today. Many were unconsciously having their tears silently running down their cheeks. With radiance of power beyond even the most outrageously exaggerated stories, His Majesty had now come back and followed Him were the great beings and individuals throughout His time existing - all of whom were icons, embodiments of virtues they personally followed with utmost devotion, they felt like their original purpose had returned as a whole and expanded more than ever before.

As he approached the throne that was made only for him, he sat down upon it dignifiedly. Under the tender glorious golden sunlight shined through the beautiful magic imbued glass dome above, as the entirety of his family stood by both of his sides, He then ordered the summoning of one camera crew of each television station to be presented in this room as he had an announcement to make. Right afterward, just a few minutes later, what He asked for was immediately done. As everything was ready and the image of Him and the entirety of His divine retinue and the Throne Room shown in the best angles, the world were now standing still and people fully paid attention to whatever they were using to see the airing. With a voice that redefined the limit of how charismatic an entity could be, He finally spoke:

"My people… I miss all of you so much... It has been too long since the last time I have been with each other. So long in fact, many of you only know me through stories and lessons. For such, I am dearly sorry and I sincerely hope that you would forgive me for such a great misstep of mine that led to our hundreds year departure.

For the first announcement, I officially declare that I have RETURNED. I swear that I, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown will NEVER abandon you or this land ANYMORE!

As many of you have noticed, I don't return alone. Come with me today, along with the greatest among the ever faithful denizens of Nazarick, are individuals and entities throughout history have had key roles in making me who I am and making all of this heaven possible both physically and spiritually. Their names are sung and praised in academic institutions and religions dedicated to them and their virtues. They also are those who have always been dear to me, my family. As such, in a new found glory, I am honored to present to you the return of the other original 40 Supreme Beings of Nazarick as well as The Great Saints, who are now greater than ever before.

I also would like to apologize for all the inconveniences that have happened today due to such a surprise notification and that may appear for the next few days. As for why is that, for the next period of time, I, as well as those following me today would go around the world and visit every settlement in my kingdom. As a repayment for all that troubles, since the treasury has been very abundant, as such, after all of these, I would give every citizen an appropriate amount of money. Depends on how much this event would directly cause an individual in reality, that compensation for those individuals will be higher."

'_It is true then… Our Majesty truly loved and cared for us all'_ was the dominant thought every citizen was currently having as they paid full attention to the broadcast. It was so filled with such an amount of charisma, longing and appreciation, it made all of them shed tears of joy and purposefulness. Then, He continued:

"As for my second announcement, I would like to introduce you all to a new face among us. Without him, it is likely that all that here today may not be possible and as a reward for his dedication and his actions, we have all accepted him as one of our own. For that, I would like you all to meet Magnus the 42nd Supreme Being and I do believe he has something to say as well."

To describe this revelation as interesting would be a great understatement. A new being added into the all holy pantheon of the 41 - an idea that many considered an impossibility had happened. Throughout history, no one, no matter how powerful one could be, they could never achieve such title or any equivalence to it. At most, they could only be considered as Floor Guardians equals. Although many had considered this to be a possibility when they first saw him in the street among the 41 Supreme Beings, however, it was considered as the least possible speculation. Because of that, people were very intrigued by what this new entity had that made him so different from any other great beings to ever exist. One thing they could say for certain: it was definitely something beyond anyone had ever seen.

Following His Majesty's lead, an entity moved next to His Majesty and revealed himself. Compared to the original Supreme Beings, he looked and somewhat felt a lot more humanoid. However, his eyes and beauty were something indeed do not belong to this reality, but was absolutely comfortable to look at. He spoke with a charisma comparable to only His Majesty himself and the truest sense of conviction:

"Thank you my friend. Dearest citizens of the Sorcerous Kingdom, all of you have not known who I am yet, but, it is my greatest honor to be here today. When I first secretly arrived in this great nation, for the first time ever, I have finally found a place of meaning where I can dedicate myself to, a place I can call it my home, with loveable individuals I can consider as my family. Before all of this, I have never seen a society that could truly be called a great civilization. That was until I found out about this land, from its people to its leader and ideas, I can certainly say that this civilization deserves to forever become greater beyond even the end of time.

You, the great people of Sorcerous Kingdom, for all the extent of history, you have been the people no leader could ask for more as you have remained steadfast loyal to your King and the idea this nation is built upon no matter what. At the same time, the King as well as those who are dear to Him, are among the greatest leaders to ever exist. As we all know, they are great in so many ways, but their greatest aspect, which is also one of the core values and virtues of this nation: no matter how prominent or powerful they are… They always learn, better themselves and become greater than before.

For a period of time, I have gathered the Saints of the past and guided them to ascend upon the realm of Player. Yesterday, all of us returned back to Nazarick. As we returned, the Supreme Beings as well as the entirety of Nazarick also received what should have been given to them for a long time now: Apotheosis. For that, they are now much much more than how history and numerous tales describe them as, no matter how exaggerated they could ever be. Because of that, as well as the aforementioned value, I believe, every citizen should also get an upgrade along with such great beings.

As such… Behold people of Sorcerer Kingdom, I give you my first gift as your 42nd Supreme Being of Ainz Ooal Gown."

With a slam of the flat end of his golden swordspear, a new shockwave erupted. As it washed over the entire world, every single citizen could feel a sudden surge of sensation within them. It was satisfying to say the least as they had never felt so alive. They now felt stronger, smarter, faster in every way. Most of all, it felt like a burden that had unknowingly been bound to them ever since the day they existed now permanently lifted. Magnus then continued:

"What you have just felt was all the stats that define your capabilities have been increased, your limit has been extended. Many of you even feel like you have reached a new stage of evolution, in many ways, it is true. As the wave washed over you, based on your stats, it has automatically brought you to a more completed and improved form of yourselves. All of it is permanent, for you and for all those who come after you. More would come in the future as we achieved greatness and important milestones together. That is all I have to say for now."

To say the least, this information had truly shocked everyone to their very core. Silent dawn all over the world as they tried to digest such an revelation more overwhelming than the previous. They had expected that Magnus indeed had something more special than any entity their world had encountered or knew about. But to the degree of being capable of fundamentally changing the world with just a single simple gesture… This was truly something only existed in the wildest imagination. But here they were, that wild dream had come into existence, with such action had been completely certained and approved by the Pantheon of 41 and themselves being the existing proof of its effect.

For that, after a moment, numerous people had started to pray to Magnus and immediately considered him truly worthy to be worthy to stand side by side to His Majesty, to be the 42nd Supreme Being. Some even started giving him titles, with "Magnus - the Liberator of Limits" was the seemingly most common of them all. As everything was settled down, Ainz concluded his announcement:

"Magnus, on behalf of the Sorcerous Kingdom, I give you our thanks. As the conclusion of my first announcement since our return, a new era has dawn upon us, more glorious than ever before with all of us are better than ever before. I declare, from this moment forth, let this new golden age COMMENCE!"

With that, what would be called in history as "The Eternal Age of Ascension" had begun as the whole world erupted in the roar and cheer of celebration, utmost joy and great anticipation for the future to come. From this moment forth, chosen by the highest order, only further prosperity and greatness await Nazarick and its denizens as well as the citizens of this magnificent kingdom.

* * *

**Well, this is the final official chapter of the story and I had been think that maybe I would make an epilogue to tell of what had happened on Earth since that day and some other stuffs, maybe even two more. What do you think? Should I do it? Please tell me of what you think about this chapter and the story as a whole as this is my first fic I have ever written in the review section.**

**Oh also, I have planted some easter eggs in the story and particularly in this chapter. **

**Still thou, thank all of you so much for acknowledging and reading my first story. **


	4. Epilogue Part 1: Redemption

**Sorry for the late update, I have been quite busy with several things and also have a bit of a writer block to be honest. But hey, now I came back with the first part of the epilogue. I intended the epilogue to have 3 parts: The Redemption, The Vision of the Future to Come, Why You are Great. The other two parts are both currently under writing as well. The "new" named character of this chapter as well as a mention of a character are both characters from the original fanfic and not mine.**

* * *

The Redemption

Many things had changed ever since what happened that day - the day that would be officially dubbed for a long time as "The Day of Revelation and Reckoning". The incident and the appearance of numerous entities in that fateful arrival, especially that of The Entity - the title they gave to Magnus, had stirred the souls of many artistic minds and the bottomless ambition of numerous wealthy megalomaniacs who wished to see themselves as gods. Numerous aspects of that day had been incorporated into culture, works of art and entertainment, with each trying their very best to express the fullest extent of the holiness that happened, but none could ever truly depict or even grasp the slightest fraction of the truth. Same thing goes with those who tried to make what they were wearing as none of the copies can ever get even close to an extremely insignificant fraction the degree of the detail or the essence that suit gave off. In comparison to the real thing, they were nothing but shamelessly cheap wannabe cosplay.

However, what was affected the most were the very fabric of society and what people thought they had known about the reality they were living in.

At first, the bystanders and all those who were watching thought that everything had been made clear: gods and higher entities exist, one of them has finally revealed himself on Earth and salvation has come to them. As such, all of them immediately bowed down, some with their face touching the ground where they were standing to show worship, some looking up with curiosities to gawk at his magnificent existence. This was also broadcast on televisions and to the Internet as well and it had gained numerous reactions from all types of groups of people, most typical were from the academic and religious communities.

Throughout the duration of the incident, being awed was an understatement as they witnessed miracles after miracles, magic after magic, scenes they thought only existed in the wildest fantasy settings being so gracefully done and flung around as if they were nothing at all. Then, the dream of salvation started to fracture as they heard his judgment about this world of theirs. In every way possible, they could not say that he was wrong. In the end, as he had only one more step from getting into the gate and had one last stare at them and this pathetic world, everyone, especially those that were there could feel all that he had for them. His eyes were beautiful, so much so, everyone could easily fall in love with him, yet, so full of pure contempt, hatred and disgust. It was a look of someone who had seen it all would give to something that was never meant or should be with absolutely no reason why it was necessary to be like that. In that very moment of silent, every decent person, or at least, those that still had some humility and self-esteem on the world had the same idea floating on their minds:

'_God… has abandoned us… It was our fault..._'

With the current state of the world, the idea that God or any divine beings had left them long long ago had been something quite obvious to those who were more realistic. But there had still been a bit of hope, especially for the more religious folk. That was until today, what happened ultimately felt like the final nail in the coffin that was this moribund hope that had been closer to a permanent death as time went by. Most fell into a deep state of depression. Some even ended their lives.

As there was proof of higher existence, a lot more seemed to become attracted to religions even more. They were desperately trying to stick to the idea that there was still some worth in this world. As such, old religions rose in popularity and new ones were created. Many prayed and worshiped with an amount of devotion that had never been seen before with the hope that some other gods or idols would answer their prayers and bring salvation to them.

However not everyone was like that.

For some viewers of the incidents, those that were familiar to both versions of YGGDRASIL recognized the identity of The incarnation of Death that they were now witnessing, it was even confirmed by the declaration of the radiant being standing next to him. To their shock, it was Momonga - the head of the old infamous guild Ainz Ooal Gown, the holder of the throne of King, the ruler of the invincible fortress of Nazarick. Why he was called Ainz Ooal Gown instead of Momonga though, many didn't understand and didn't really care about. What they truly cared about was why it hadn't been them in his place.

Many had heard about Ainz's history in the Dragon Land and on various internet forums, and half-jokingly claimed that they could have done many times better if they were him, their ideas for an empire would make his so-called utopia into a shithole. However, those ideas were either absolutely idealistic, self-righteous or/and straight out extreme anthropocentric, just like how the old Slane Theocracy had been, but on a much greater, more extreme scale. Some could even be considered as mindlessly, worthlessly brutal, psychopathic, megalomaniac that served no purpose in any ways, like it was some sick power fantasy. Meanwhile they kept saying that those were "righteous actions against abominations".

That was why when they saw this, they saw the entity that represented - or even, master of - reality itself granting this "nobody" his avatar's form and power, that in their mind, they with their character builds, ideas and "moral high ground" were much more effective and suitable to be chosen! With this incident, it was clear now: those tales of the people who had been the patients of the YGGDRASIL coma were all real. Thus, among those viewers, greed and the desire to take all of the riches of that world for themselves had started to rise up. Thus, plots had started to take roots among those deemed themselves worthy.

Information about the 41 individuals were hunted down with great prizes by numerous individuals, each for different reasons, however there were two main groups: those wished to find a path of redemption and those who wished to expand their wealth and their ego more. One of the people who was able to somehow give out the most was a psychologist as he so proclaim to be, which included: very vaguely on how the Players were able to go to that other new world, great amount of information on the history and many other details on Ainz Ooal Gown and his kingdom in one go, then he just went silent. This person also made the claim that he was a Player and one of Ainz's close allies back when he was still there.

It had captured a lot of interest that some people started to track him down and kidnap him to interrogate for more information. However, for some reason, no matter how hard they tried, he was just gone… vanished without a trace as if he had never existed.

Mega corporations and governments started to work on means to travel to other worlds for their own gains. However, the method given the most focus was seemingly the similar way that the ex-Players had accidentally been put through as that way had been proven to work and it could also give those who used it godlike power if they wish to. Yet, there had been almost no progress.

Every time they tried to mimic what had been done by the Players, there hadn't been any affirmative result as there was no way to know as the mental tracking and mental image capturing device just suddenly failed with other damage that varied with each experiment. There were some subjects that hadn't woken up, some could never wake up anymore. Then there were even some instances where the subjects just woke up immediately. No matter how powerful their avatars had been, they were all in very unstable state, they refused to answer any question as they immediately started running around when they first saw an opportunity, breaking everything, becoming overly violent to anyone who tried to stop them to the point that there had been many casualties caused by them while they frantically ran, screaming, shouting not to continue the experiments. No non lethal method could hold them down, they could only be stopped when they were put down permanently, either by themselves or by someone else.

In the end, it felt as if something had been actively preventing them from escaping this reality. By now, in the back of their minds, many had a clear idea on what was responsible for that and why.

Although many flocked to the established cults and religions to find a sign, an answer, much more would be attracted and convinced by gods that had directly appeared with the world as his witnesses and had even given them somewhat of a direction for where to go. Initially, the belief was fractured with many new independent cults and creeds that had their own way of honoring Them. However, at some point in time, they were all unified into one new religion and it's name was "The Church of Nazarick on Earth". Like the name had dictated, it was a religion dedicated to the entity and 41 people had been chosen by Him, which by the word of its leader, now 42 of them shared the same title of Supreme Beings.

The teaching of this new religion had been the recollection, analyzation and adaption of stories and information gathered about them that anyone could get, with the details of the original religion that worshiped the 41 from the other world was highly focused upon. Compared to that of many other religions, this one was much simpler, some even described it as "_a mystique, yet straightforward manual on how to have a meaningful life and be a good citizen_".

Due to its simple and close to the ordinary lives and desires nature, it very quickly gained followers everywhere, in every corner of the entire world and had started influencing daily lives. What was troublesome was that many of the ideas and lessons there could cause harm to the current order that was benefiting the upper echelon. Completely aware of that, at the very beginning when the religion had not been too popular and unified with many different sects and creeds and not as troublesome, there were only initial defaming campaigns and actions against the Church, secretly and officially backed by the mega-corporations. As time went by, regardless of those actions, its popularity hadn't had any signs of stopping or slowing down, they had tried to limit its growth through various other more serious measures. Just like before, none of those methods really did anything, the influence of the ideology of the Church still grew and didn't seem to stop with the people becoming even more independent .

Ideas spark actions, something never seen for a long time has happened. Inspired by the lessons of that religion of how leaders and society should be, people all around had been becoming bolder and more "rebellious" as there had been many widespread demands for changes.

The futility of such methods combined with the fact that they had long been consumed by insatiable greed, the leaders of mega-corporations around the world had decided to make a secret grand alliance with each other with the purpose to purge the pesky religion from existence with a total war in the near future. With the thought that they held absolute control of abundant force and resources, they all confidently presumed that it would end in their victory quickly.

How terribly wrong they had been. A mistake that would cost them everything forever.

No matter how much they tried to limit the influence of this new religion among their ranks, it had already very secretly rooted into the hearts and souls of numerous soldiers, up to even some of the highest military positions on every branch in every nation and corporations. A day after the alliance's position was appointed, several generals, with one of them being among the appointed chief generals of the mega corporation coalition, who were all staunch secret followers of the Church themselves, sent a secret message to the upper echelon of the Church informing them that there would soon be a war upon their belief.

Just like how the leaders had foreseen this from the start, now confirmed by an insider source, with plans and all types of preparations had already been made in absolute secrecy and revised numerous times since the beginning, now they just accelerated the process and prepared themselves for a war greater than any other.

Two years later, the war was declared. Yet, no follower of the Church was surprised. On the contrary, this was something they had been waiting for, a chance for this world, for themselves to be redeemed.

42 minutes after the declaration, countless mutinies all around the world had been reported, multiple regions quickly revolted, liberated and solidified their positions. The arrogantly delusional idea of one sided balance of power initially filled the minds of the ruling class, but had been brutally shattered by the reality where both sides were actually much more comparable in strength to each other.

With that, what would be called The Redemption Crusade had officially begun and the world had become a massive war zone.

For the first time in modern history, the world had shockingly witnessed such a brutal war, with such a dramatic and fast beginning like that. One of the most crippling series of events during the initial phase was the surprise capturing or destruction of facilities that held weapons of mass destruction by the Crusaders. As such, from the idea of an all out offensive tactics, the opposite side had to quickly make a tactical retreat while grabbing anything they could to more secure positions. Although it sounded easy, it was not, especially when the majority of the population had been pathetically oppressed by the elites. No matter how well trained they were, their journeys were treacherous, with many having fallen and some being captured.

Some of the rather isolated ecologies had either quickly fallen from within, from siege or surrendered themselves. Those that are rather close to each other, combined with their surrounding and loyal interconnecting zones would form into a military district. Their formations were not simple as rivers of blood had been spilled by both sides, who had fought nail and tooth for these small patches of land. Due to the concentration and flanking of the mega corporate forces, these places ended up in last stands meanwhile the noncombatants tried their best to escape toward the nearby Church controlled area. These brave fighters would later be canonized as "The first legion of Martyrs" as there would be many more to come.

Initially, if one only looked at the number and the skill of combatants belonged to both sides, many would say that this would lean a bit more to the side of the mega corporations and they could win due to generally more experience, better training, better equipment and they had more resources.

History would prove them wrong. The Crusaders - as they were called. There was more about them than meet the eyes.

As if they were blessed, when the ground troops directly confronted the enemy on the battlefield, they came in holy chanting and their eyes were fierce. They were not just filled with hate for those who had ruined this world, but also absolute fearlessness, unbreakable spirit, inhumane resolve and oddly enough, utmost serenity. All of them combined radiated an aura that could be described to be divine protection as it strengthened all around them, made them all more steadfast, and also put fear straight to the heart of their enemies. And when they charged, the wrath of the world and of the 42 gods fully manifested in their unison roar that shook the whole battlefield. The only reason why their enemies could still stand their ground was the fact that the fear suppression devices that attached to them were working at full capacity.

What made this war even more legendary to the point that it had become a real story within the realm of myth was the leader that led the Crusade and what would be deemed as "The gift of the gods" that he bestowed upon his rank.

Leading the followers of the Church was their Eternal Prophet of their belief and the one who united all the cults and sects that worshiped the 42. As if the gods had finally decided it was the time for this world to finally redeem itself, they gave this world a divine boon in the form of a man.

He was not an ordinary man however, but one with an ethereal, rather angelic beauty that was somehow able to speak what some said to be "the tongue of angels", as well as any other language. As people looked into his bewitched eyes, they could feel the mind and soul of a true immortal that was wiser and more experienced, that none can ever be compared to. Initially, he hid his true self and became the founder of the religion based on that dedicated to the 41, with the recent extension into 42, from the other world with the amount of knowledge and conviction about them that had no rival.

Only when the war was declared did he reveal his true identity. He was a deceased ex Player, now brought back beyond his full former glory to lead this world toward the path of redemption by the order of Ainz Ooal Gown - the leader of the 42. The relationship between the Prophet and the God of Duty and Kingship seemed to be very close as every time his name or title was mentioned by him, he had always referring to the god by titles in a utmost reverential and devoted manner: "my eternal honorable master", "the most divine and greatest of them all" and what seemed to revealed his history to that god himself: "the true deity I have had the ultimate honor to walk side by side with for more than a millennia".

He led the war with an utmost dedication, charisma and ingenuity history had never seen before. He cared not for any luxury as he worked tirelessly, took a big role in taking care of every facet of the war from personally leading the troops to the logistics and other important decisions making.

At the same time, he was a god of war on the battlefield. There had been many sightings of his feats that could only be compared to stories that existed in the most imaginative minds. Every time he marched onto the battlefield, his sole roar made the enemies feel like the whole reality was going to crash down on them. Armed with an absolutely divine suit of armor and an equally magnificent golden holy lance on his one hand, he furiously charged at the enemies ahead faster than any augmented eyes could see. When he engaged the enemy, he was an undefeatable force on the battlefield, literally almost nothing could scratch him.

Accompanying such nigh invincibility were his otherworldly offensive powers. Either it was magical or physical, the endless blitz of attacks that he unleashed upon his enemies were mind bogglingly fast, precise and oh so devastating no matter who the enemies were. All at the same time, with a voice of the herald of the gods should be, he led his troops in such a masterful fashion that history had so rarely seen while buffing their capability. Despite all the chaos that had been happening around, anyone who accidentally laid an eyes on him felt like he was masterfully waltzing through the battlefield with the grace that could only belong to the highest order of angel while his magnificent pairs of wings elegantly moving to his will, which had only embellished his magnificent statue even more.

However, what could be considered as the greatest gift of their prophet was the thing many had seen that day, before the arrival of the entity: magic, or tier magic he called it. Beyond the degree of power he used to have, one of the things he also gained was the ability to give others the ability to use magic like the Players, as such it was dubbed as "The gift of the Gods".

This was one of the factors that had greatly boosted the capability of many and the overall spirits of the Crusades, making them even more worthy of a legendary army chosen by the divine. On the battlefield, magic users had always been one of the greatest fears of their enemies. Dire situations with no way to escape for normal people, in the frustration, panic and death of their enemies, they could solve them. More troublesome were the numerous times these magic users used spells to support their allies and control the minds of their enemies.

The corporate loyalists had tried to discern how they could do it and had even done countless experiments and dissection on captured magic users to learn its secret. Just like their attempt at travelling to a different universe, especially to the one that held the 42, all of them ended up in utter futility. Those who performed these experiments had to admit to themselves that these magicians were anomalies and there was no way to explain or understand them if one applied any science or principles of this universe onto its working. So anomalous these abilities were, they deemed this gift as the product of the twisting and manipulation of reality by some higher authority whose power they could never comprehend.

At long last, after 10 years of the most gruesome, devastating war to ever exist, the Crusade had ended with the whole world having been united under one flag and that is the ideology of the 42. As such, the Age of Redemption had begun.

Despite all the initial difficulty of a world that had been completely ravaged by the war, the average standard of living had quickly returned back to normal and improving as time passed in a speedy and sustainable manner. Come with them were ideas and things that were thought to have ceased from existing in the past. Social welfare - a rather mystical, if not, idealistically foreign concept had returned to all with every necessity for everyone's growth and daily lives had been provided quite cheaply and some were even free. New technology and innovation, both scientific and magical or the combination of both had been developed quickly. Infrastructure had been rebuilt and upgraded better than ever before with many towns and cities having been completely remade into something new with both high practicality and aesthetic value, some major ones were even inspired by the design of the cities in Their kingdom. The government had been running with utmost efficiency and there was almost no corruption.

Most important of all, the world was now lush with life once more. Birds now flew freely in the open sky and the glorious golden light of the sun could finally once more greet the surface of the Earth in a wide scale as the ever-present smoke and smog had been permanently cleared out. The ground and the water had also been renewed. The forests and the jungles had finally returned on the fertile lands as the sunlight sparkling on the beautiful shade of blue that was the natural stretches of water on this world. With the renewal of the habitats, its wild inhabitants, thought to be long gone, had also returned in full.

For everyone, this truly was a fantasy come true. For the first time in forever, people could finally truly hope and dream once more.

All of these miracles were possible owing to the help of the gifts combined with the tireless dedication of many brilliant, devoted minds filled with vision of a bright future. This especially applied to the Prophet as he had been micromanaging everything with the efficiency a leader should have. For that, people praised his name along with the 42 Supreme Beings as such:

_With an immortal mind that held wisdom and experience of a millenia in the kingdom of gods, he guides us. With godlike strength and power, he liberated us and destroyed those who defile the will of the divines. With charisma, beauty and compassion of an angel, he graces us. With the devotion and authority of a loyal agent to the gods, he illuminates us with Their light and grants us a portion of Their power. With such, we have saved ourselves and made our home a land where hope and all lives can once more bloom. _

_All hail the 42. Praise be Their names. They had judged us that day and shown us the error of our ways as well as showed us what divinity is. They had given us a chance to redeem ourselves by sending us a seraphim who would bring us to the path of salvation. _

_All hail Percussi. Praise be his name. He was the one sent by them that day, for he was the Messiah, the prophet of the Lords on this world. Through him, we understand more about the Lords, their ideas and dreams. Through him, we have seen the paradise that is Their eternal kingdom and materialized Their ideas into our every action and the society that is now. Through it, we have been saved from the annihilation that would have been caused by ourselves._

Two centuries after that fateful day, when everything had truly become better than ever before, the people could stand straight with pride and filled with knowledge and hope for the future, a major disturbance that marked the beginning of a new age had happened.

On the ground where He had arrived on this world and where They had left this world behind, now had been turned into a wide clearing that was the most important holy ground for the devotees of the Church. On the 200th annual commemoration of The Day of Revelation and Reckoning, devotees all around the world made their voyage and gathered there to pay homage and show their devotion to the gods, a gigantic ornately carved gate of gold and marble that bore the holy emblem of the 42 and Their Kingdom of the World Beyond appeared in the same place and at the same time where the gate of that day delivered the 42 away from this world.

However, unlike what happened the first time, that day was an utterly heavenly day and all around were filled, with nobody being ignorant of the greatness of the Supreme Beings. Almost instantly, people all around swarmed in and only left a small area around the gate. The information about its sudden appearance spread like a wildfire as just a moment later, the whole city was on the street, trying to move toward the direction of the gate.

In the clearing, a [Gate] appeared and coming out through it was The Messiah. Normally, he would be seen in a very ceremonial clothing of marble white with elegant golden detail and shining a warm holy aura. Today however, he adorned himself in the divine armor that had accompanied him throughout the war all those years ago.

As he gracefully stepped out, he immediately gazed at the gate with tentative eyes. Just through that gaze alone, everyone around could feel the eternal flame of passion that was his legendary devotion to the 42. Just like how it had always been, it was palpable, overwhelming and divine that none in the entirety of their history could ever achieve.

However, for those that had had the honor to experience it before, they knew well that today was even more exceptional.

If normally his faith was like a great beacon that shone the glorious path of the 42 and enlightened the world around from the eternal darkness of ignorance and unbelief, that faith now shone with the intensity no less than that of a sun.

Then, in a swift movement, he closed his eyes and knelt down before the gate in absolute grace and devotion. Seeing their messiah in such a manner, they followed his action and anticipated the greatness that would come out from the gate. Just like before, 200 years ago, no one dared to make a word, no bird or animal dared to make a sound and the world once more was in utter silence.

However, unlike what happened that day, their silence was replied.

Slowly and majestically, the giant gates moved as every one of its elaborate details glistening under the tender sunlight. As it opened, in an array of calm light and soothing air shot out from the gate, 42 beings and the denizens of Nazarick revealed themselves.

They radiated with overwhelming divine aura, more than when they left two centuries ago, beyond even the description in the most exaggerated story. Coming along, as their bodyguards, were retinues of soldiers coming from every single race of that world beyond. They were all equipped with the perfect combination of magic and science, that came in the form of elegant futuristic weapons and armor that spoke of great power. But that was not to say they were not powerful by themselves as everyone could feel an amount of power radiating from each of these soldiers which no one in this world had ever achieved except for the Percussi himself.

Unlike before, there was no disdain and hatred. Instead, there was only content and satisfaction coming from the Supreme Beings as they saw the result of their investment.

They gazed up to the sky and felt the essence, they found life and progress coursing through corners and within every object and every creature of this world. Then they looked toward the people of this world. Compared to the people that they left back many eons ago, just like the world, its denizens right now was a complete contrast. No longer the downtrodden men and women that were stripped of everything, now, they all looked healthy and in their eyes shone the fire of hope, of purpose, of great dreams and utmost devotion that couldn't be found within any in the past. All in all, they were pleased.

For that, under the heavenly weather, the 42 Supreme Beings announced that the people of this world had truly redeemed themselves and asked them to stand up with pride, which they followed in utmost gratitude.

As a reward for a job well done, at that very place they ascended, their Messiah ascended to godhood. By the suggestion of Ainz Ooal Gown himself and the agreement of those he held dear, The Entity - whose name was now revealed to be Magnus, bestowed upon him what had given for several times to the 41 many eons ago in awe and zealots devotion of all the watchers.

For the people of this world, with the charismatic voice that could tame the law of the whole universe, the Greatest of the 42 - the God of Kingship Ainz Ooal Gown himself declared that the people of this world are now officially citizens of Their Eternal Kingdom and would be personally governed in the name of the 42 by no other than Percussi himself.

Immediately after the announcement, everyone all around the world could feel a great surge of power coursing through their body, as if they had transcended to a state of evolution. Realized of what had just happened, a new and eternal golden age for the people of this world has begun with a great celebration that had lasted for a full 6 weeks.


End file.
